Before the Haunting Hour
by Elactress
Summary: She was 8 years old when she first came to Gracey Manor, and she was drawn to its young master even then. This is the story of Elizabeth Henshaw and Edward Gracey before a night of tragedy tore them apart. It is a tale of two childhood friends who fell in love and were forced to deal with the consequences. Rated T for themes of suicide and racism. Film-based. Edward/OC-Elizabeth
1. At the Beginning

**Greetings to you, my lovely readers! I must first say that I am SO sorry, because it has been an ETERNITY since I last posted something on here or updated any of my other stories :/ Yikes! In case you hadn't guessed, there's a very high chance that those others will not be continued. So now, of course, you must be thinking, then why are you posting a new story? Well, I have some very good news! Knowing myself and my previous issues with getting chapters out, I went ahead and have already** _ **finished**_ **this story. I intend to release a new chapter every week, so you should have nothing to worry about!**

 **I do not own the Haunted Mansion or any of its characters, with the exception, of course, of my OCs.**

 **While the character of Elizabeth Henshaw is not mine, she is an OC in this story, and is not based on Marsha Thomason, for reasons involving the sequel. If you'd like a face claim, I've used Kylie Bunbury in the cover pic.**

 **So, without further ado, please enjoy** _ **Before the Haunting Hour.**_

 _ **Elactress**_

XXXXX

 **1869**

"Elizabeth, darlin'! Come along now!"

I looked up from the frog resting in my palms to see my daddy waiting for me, and I eagerly ran up to show him my catch.

"Look daddy!" I thrust it up towards him.

He chuckled, setting down our bags on the road and kneeling down to my height.

"Aye, that's quite a hopper ye've got there. " He grinned.

"Can I keep him?"

"Now love. You know they're only expectin' two of us up at the house, and I'm not sure the Lady would appreciate sharin' her rooms with an amphibian."

My face fell.

"She doesn't like frogs?" I frowned, not sure I wanted to live with someone who didn't like frogs.

"Well…I just reckon she's never met one before. But you know what, " He leaned in in a conspiratorial manner. "I bet that someday, once ye've gotten to know each other, you can introduce her. How does that sound to you?"

"Very good!" I agreed.

"That's my girl." Daddy ruffled my hair. "Now we'd better let our slippery friend get back to his family."

My mouth formed a little 'o' shape. I quickly turned and put the frog back near the pond where I'd found him while daddy picked up the bags, and then the two of us continued on our way up the road to the mansion that was now looming over us.

XXXXX

As I followed my daddy up the steps to the house, I could feel those darn butterflies flying around in my stomach again. My hand clutched onto his coat as he knocked on the door.

Several moments passed before the door swung open to reveal a short, funny-looking man with balding, brown hair, who looked my daddy up and down curiously.

"May I help you, sir?" He asked, not noticing where I hid behind my daddy's leg.

"My name is William Henshaw, and this is my daughter, Elizabeth." He motioned to me and I noticed the man's eyes widen as he saw my dark skin. "I believe we're expected by Lady Gracey."

"Oh, yes! Of course! Do come in!" The man cheerfully ushered us inside. "My name is Ezra. I'm one of the servants here, along with my wife and a small handful of others. Please feel free to ask me any questions that may come up, and in the meantime, make yourselves comfortable."

My eyes grew as big as saucers and my mouth fell open in awe as we stepped into a very large hall, more grand and glorious than anything I'd seen in my entire life. The walls were covered in paintings and elegant draperies. The floors gleamed as though they'd never been stepped on, and beneath our feet lay a Persian rug whose pattern twisted in an endless, dizzying maze. In front of us, a long archway lead to another pair of doors which currently stood closed, and which - I realized as I stepped forward to get a better look - were guarded by several menacing suits of armor that looked as though they could spring into battle at any moment. The air was filled with the scent of sweet spices, and above our heads hung an enormous, glittering chandelier.

"I'll run and tell the Mistress you've arrived." Ezra told us.

I watched as he turned and quickly made his way up one of the two staircases that curved around the archway, disappearing briefly behind the clock at the top and then into one of the passages that lead further into the manor. That's when I heard a light giggle.

My head whipped back towards the clock, and I met a pair of bright blue eyes. A fair-skinned girl with blonde ringlets was peering down at me from behind the bannister, lips parted in a mirthful grin, and as another high-pitched giggle echoed through the room, an _exactly identical_ girl peeked out from behind her.

"Daddy." I tugged at his jacket. "Daddy, look."

He glanced down at me curiously, then followed my gaze to the twin girls that were staring at us.

"Good afternoon, ladies." He smiled up at them.

"Good afternoon, sir." The first girl replied.

"You two must be Lady Gracey's nieces."

"Yes, sir."

"Are you living here?"

"Uh-huh. Our parents are always away for a long, long time." The other girl nodded.

"Well," Daddy placed a hand on my shoulder and pushed me to stand in front of him. "I'm William Henshaw, and this is Elizabeth. We're going to be living here as well from now on."

The girls' eyes both gleamed and they immediately leapt to their feet, turning and dashing down the stairs at a pace that both scared me and drew me in to the strange and bizarre pair. As soon as their feet touched the floor, they made a beeline straight for me.

"Are you really going to be staying with us?" The second girl asked as they came to a halt in front of me.

"Yep! My daddy works here now." I stated proudly.

Their faces both lit up.

"We've never had a playmate before!" The first girl explained. "How old are you?

"Eight."

"That's the same as us!"

"We've never met someone like you who's our age." The second girl told me. "Your hair is so much darker than ours!"

"Alright, girls! That's enough."

We all looked over to see a brown-haired woman in a black dress and apron coming towards us from the hallway to our left. Her eyes were warm and soft, and I liked her instantly.

"Now you two go on and wait in the library so we can give them some time to breathe." She instructed the twins.

"But Emma-!"

"Ah ah ah! No complaining. I'm sure your new friend will be along shortly."

I felt slightly sad as the two girls let out a groan, but slowly turned and shuffled their way over to the curtain on the other side of the stairs, pushing through it and vanishing into the room beyond.

"I'm terribly sorry if they overwhelmed you, Mr. Henshaw. Aggie and Jamie mean well, but they can be a bit…enthusiastic." The woman apologized.

"Not at all. It's a pleasure to know that Elizabeth won't be without friends here." He ruffled my hair.

"Daddy!" I whined, pulling out of his grasp and retreating back behind him.

He and the woman both chuckled and I frowned, determinedly trying to brush my hair back into place.

"I'm afraid I didn't catch your name, ma'am." Daddy prompted the woman.

"Oh, forgive me! I'm Emma. I believe my husband Ezra met you at the door."

"Just William, please. And yes, he mentioned that you worked here as well." Daddy confirmed.

"That will be all, Emma. Thank you."

Emma quickly turned towards the stairs, bowing her head and retreating from the room, and I peeked out from behind my daddy's leg to see a powerful, stern-looking woman in a high-collared purple dress descending towards us- no doubt the woman that had called us here.

But my attention was quickly captured by the tall, dark-haired boy who trailed behind her.

He didn't appear to be that much older than me, but he held himself with a confidence and poise that left me gaping at him in wonder, and as he and the woman drew near, I shyly pulled back to hide behind my daddy's jacket. The boy, however, noticed the movement, and a gentle smirk crossed lips as he caught sight of me watching him.

"Mr. Henshaw." Lady Gracey greeted him politely, extending out her hand. "So good of you to come."

"The pleasure is all mine, madam." He kissed her fingers. "Your husband saved my life more than once durin' the war. He was a good man."

"Thank you. I know it all too well."

She stepped to the side, allowing the boy to come forward.

"This is my son, Edward." She introduced.

 _Edward…_

I mouthed the name silently to myself, testing out how it felt on my tongue. It was very nice.

"An honor to meet you, Mr. Henshaw. My father spoke of you often." Edward told him, and I noted how smooth and gentle his voice was.

He gave my daddy a small bow, but as he began to straighten, his eyes suddenly raised to meet mine and he flashed me a dazzling smile, which sent a warm sensation through my body and made the corners of my lips turn upwards. The encounter did not go unnoticed by Lady Gracey, who immediately stiffened when she saw me.

"And who is this?" She inquired, almost demandingly.

Daddy placed a hand on my back.

"This is my daughter, Elizabeth."

"Your…daughter?" Lady Gracey repeated, looking astounded.

"Aye. Her mother passed away several years ago, so it's just been the two of us for some time now." Daddy explained, unfazed by her reaction.

She looked between the two of us, a deep frown marring her features as she realized I was mixed race.

"…I see."

Giggling reached my ears, and I turned my head to see the twins grinning at us from behind the library curtain.

"Ah! Jamie! Agatha! Come and meet Mr. Henshaw!" Lady Gracey instructed them.

They obeyed her, emerging from their hiding place and skipping over to us.

"How do you do, sir?" They curtsied in a very rehearsed manner.

"My nieces, Mr. Henshaw." Lady Gracey went on. "Their parents are diplomats to France, so they've been living with us while they receive their education."

"I'm afraid we've both already become acquainted with these two fine ladies." Daddy smiled.

"Ah. Then why don't you girls take…Elizabeth…to the garden, while Mr. Henshaw and I discuss his new position here?"

"Oh, yes Lizzie! You have to see the garden!"" The first girl- Agatha, I think – ran forward and took hold of my arm, dragging me towards the library door.

"Do you mind if we call you, Lizzie?" Jamie asked, taking my other arm. "It could be our nickname for you!"

Just as they were about to push me through the curtain, I cast a fleeting glance over my shoulder and was met, once more, with the eyes of the young Master Gracey. A smile spread across my lips.

XXXXX

"Does Edward ever play with you?" I asked from my perch by the pond.

After the three of us had left the grand hall, I'd barely had time to look at the library as they pulled me towards a glass dome and then down several steps to a door which led out to the garden. It truly was as beautiful as they'd said- a winding dirt path between rows upon rows of foxgloves and magnolias and larkspurs, and an entire kaleidoscope of other flowers which all centered around a small, marshy pond. We stood now throwing pebbles into the water, and I made a careful note to look for frogs later.

"Oh no." Jamie replied without missing a beat. "Edward is twelve. He spends all of his time studying or with Aunt Abigail."

"We're lucky if we see him before supper." Agatha agreed.

My spirits fell. I had very much hoped that I might have another friend in the mansion.

"Oh."

The girls quickly noticed my gloom.

"But we don't need him to have fun!" Jamie assured me.

"Yeah! You haven't even seen most of the mansion yet!" Agatha chimed in.

"There's the nursery and the attic and the ballroom-"

"Do you like to play with dolls?"

I felt my face grow warm at her question and I looked down at the ground, embarrassed.

"I've…I've never had a real doll before." I admitted.

"Never, _ever_?" Jamie gasped. "How dreadful!"

"Well, we'll just have to give you one of ours." Aggie declared.

My head snapped up and I looked at her in shock.

"You really mean it?"

"Of course!" She said. "How are you going to play dolls with us if you don't have one?"

"That's a great idea! We can go up to see our collection right now!" Jamie suggested.

"I'll race you both upstairs!" Agatha shouted out.

She spun around and began to bolt back up the path to the house, and Jamie and I both gave each other a stunned look before we took off after her.

"No fair, Aggie! You had a head start!" Jamie cried out.

"And I don't know where we're going!" I protested.

"You better speed up slow pokes!"

We were both hot on her heels as we dashed through the library entrance and up the stairs - nearly crashing into the piano at the top in our haste - then sprinting across the room and ripping through the curtains into the grand hall. My competitive side took hold of me and I became quite determined to beat them at their own game as we scurried up the stairs.

"Give up, Jamie! You know I'm faster than you!" Agatha taunted her as we ran down the hall.

Part of me wanted to stop and take in my surroundings, but I kept my eyes locked onto the blonde curls bouncing in front of me and let a sly smile cross my lips as I picked up my pace and soon easily bolted past the girl in front of me, feet pounding as fast as my heartbeat.

"Hey!" Jamie let out an indignant cry.

We all came to another set of stairs at the end of the hallway, and I boldly began to leap up two at a time, ignoring the way my skirts flew up around my knees. By the time I reached the top, Aggie and I were neck and neck.

"You said you didn't know where we were going!" Aggie objected.

"It doesn't matter as long as I get there first!" I grinned.

She turned her head forward with strong resolve written across her features, but just as quickly grew pale and began to slow down dramatically. I sped past, looking back at her in confusion.

"Lizzie look out!" She screamed.

I whipped my head around immediately- only to crash directly into something firm and dark and to fall in a heap on the floor, the hallway sent spinning around me as my adrenalin wore off and I gasped for breath. My arms slowly pushed me off the ground, and I peered back down the hall to see Jamie and Agatha standing a good ways away and staring beyond me in horror. My blood drained from my face. Very cautiously, I turned around and was greeted with the sight of two black shoes standing in front of me, in which I could see my own terrified reflection. As I reluctantly let my gaze move upward, black shoes turned into dark blue pants, which turned into white gloved hands and a dark blue jacket…and…eventually…I was staring into a face so cold and severe that I felt an icy chill come over me, and I shivered violently. The man had extremely white hair and sickly pale skin…but what frightened me the most were his eyes- a hollow shade of blue that revealed nothing about the mind within them. I was up on my feet within seconds.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir!" I squeaked out. "I meant no harm!"

He said nothing, merely staring down at me with a dark grimace. I swallowed hard.

"It was our fault, Ramsley!" Jamie came to my rescue, Agatha following close behind. "We were showing Elizabeth a game, and…I guess we got a little carried away."

"You must be the Henshaw girl."

Oh, that voice. It was about as pleasant as the sound of breaking glass.

"Yes, this is Elizabeth. She's going to be living here with us." Agatha explained, though much quieter and more timid than her usual self.

I didn't dare look away from his stony face as I dropped into a clumsy curtsy.

"H-How do you do, sir?" I stammered out.

Again, he was deathly quiet. He mercifully seemed to decide to ignore me altogether as his critical gaze moved to the two girls behind me.

"Forgive me, ladies, but it is my duty to remind you that the study lies not two doors down from here, and Master Edward is far too engrossed in his lessons to be distracted by your shrieking and silly games. After all, he has a responsibility to this household far greater than your own. Is that understood?"

The power he held over the both of them astounded me, and I watched as the bowed their heads and nodded.

"Yes, Ramsley."

I froze as he turned his gaze to me.

"Is that _understood_ …Ms. Henshaw?"

My head was nodding before I was even aware of what I was doing.

"Yes, sir." I mumbled obediently.

Without another word, he pivoted on his heel and made his way over to the door just a little ways away from us, and as soon as it latched shut behind him, the spell was broken.

We all let out a shaky breath, and I turned to my companions in disbelief.

"Who _was_ that?"

"That was Ramsley, our butler." Agatha shuddered. "He's a mean old goat."

"He's your butler?" I gaped at them.

"More like Edward's private tutor." Jamie explained. "He runs everything around here- the household, all the servants, and especially Edward himself."

"Poor Edward." I frowned.

"He and Ramsley get along really well, actually." Jamie told me, much to my surprise.

"They do?"

"Mmmhmm." Aggie nodded. "We've tried to complain about him before, but Edward won't hear a word of it. He says we'll understand when we're older, but I just think he doesn't know how bad Ramsley is when he's not around."

"Anyway, let's forget about him. It's only Lizzie's first day at the manor, and we're going to make it absolutely perfect." Jamie grinned. "Now let's go! The nursery's at the end of the hall."

She and Aggie both looped their arms through mine, but as we continued on our way, I couldn't help but wonder what other surprises the mansion had in store for me.

XXXXX

I lay curled up in my bed, trying not to cry as thunder shook the house.

When Emma had showed the room to me earlier in the day, I was excited that I had one all to myself for the first time. I had my own enormous bed, and a fireplace, and a big, fancy desk – but now…when everything was all shadowy and dark…I could swear that there were monsters lurking in every corner, ready to jump out and get me if I set foot on the floor or if I fell asleep. Oh why did daddy's room have to be so far away? What if one of the creatures got me and he couldn't hear me scream? What if the lightning came in through my window and struck me? As a bright flash lit up my room, I yanked my covers over my head and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to make all the bad things go away. _It's not real, it's not real, it's not real_ -

BOOM!

I couldn't bear it anymore, and I bolted straight up, screaming. Tears began to flow down my face and I shoved the blanket into my mouth, trying to stifle my uncontrollable sobbing. My nose was dripping and my throat hurt, and I just wanted to be anywhere but here.

But then my door flung open.

I let out another little scream and stared with wide, fearful eyes at the figure standing in the doorway, but as they stepped towards my bed, it took me all of two seconds to realize, with a sigh of joy and relief, that it was Edward Gracey, dressed only in a loose white shirt and pants. He came directly to my side.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concern flooding his features.

I shook my head no, quivering in fear as I pulled the blanket tightly to my chin. For a moment, he looked confused, but then understanding dawned in his eyes and he sat beside me on the bed, his expression softening.

"Are you scared?"

I nodded.

He smiled gently.

"It's alright to be frightened, Elizabeth. I used to be scared too. But do you know what I did?

I shook my head again.

"My father and I made up a little game. Would you like to play it?"

I didn't respond, but lowered the blanket away from my face as my curiosity got the better of me. Edward took this as encouragement.

"It's very easy, I'll show you. All you have to do is pretend that the thunder and the lightning are in an argument. Watch."

We waited for a moment, and I stiffened as lightning flashed in the window.

"Get out of my sky, you rotten thunder!" Edward mimicked the high-pitched voice of an old woman and I couldn't help the smile that lit up my face.

The loud crash of thunder that followed shook the bed, and I nearly burrowed under the blankets, but Edward's arm quickly wrapped around me.

"You smell of stinky cheese, Mademoiselle Lightning!"

Now his voice was dramatic and deep.

An unbidden giggle bubbled to my lips and Edward beamed down at me.

"Now look at that! You're doing better already!" He grinned.

"Would…" I began quietly. "…would you stay with me awhile longer?"

He mimed shock as the words came out of my mouth.

"And she speaks as well!" He teased. "I'd say this has been quite an eventful evening."

My cheeks grew warm and I pressed myself closer to his side, shyly raising my eyes to meet his gaze.

"Thank you for saving me." I whispered.

His dark eyes softened, and his arm tightened affectionately around me.

"You're very welcome, Elizabeth."

XXXXX

 **So, just to clear it up, Elizabeth's father is a white Irish man, and her mother was African American. Edward's father and Elizabeth's father fought together in the American Civil War on the Union's side (which I'll explain more about later), which took place four years before this chapter. Woo! First chapter up!**

 **Feel free to review, but please don't be mean about it!**

 **I'll have the next chapter up next Wednesday!**


	2. Books and Ponds

**Hello dearest readers! I AM SO SORRY. I swear, I meant to have this up by Wednesday, but fate reared its ugly head and gave us the biggest thunder storm we've had in fifteen years! I have been without power since Wednesday night, and was finally able to get to a Starbucks today to get this chapter up. Once again, so sorry! Please enjoy this chapter, and I promise I will have another one up ASAP.**

 **I do not own the Haunted Mansion or its characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

XXXXX

 **1871**

Two years had passed since my father and I arrived at the mansion, and in that time, Edward and I had grown remarkably close. Though my fear of thunder storms had greatly lessened since that first fateful night, I knew that each time a flash of lightning appeared in the sky, I could count on Edward to come knocking mere moments later at my door…a sound which never failed to make my heart leap with anticipation. Suffice to say, late nights spent whispering in the window of my room became a rather common occurrence for us. Especially as I discovered they were one of the few cherished moments we were able to spend together.

The twins – whom had also become very dear friends to me – were true to their word when they told me that Edward could hardly be seen while the sun was still high. Every moment of every day for him was spent cooped up in that dreadful study, agonizing over what Lady Gracey often referred to as "the art of being a gentleman", so that he was prepared to assume full control of the mansion once he'd reached the age of twenty one. This was not, of course, to say that I was without occupation during the day. Though my father was only caretaker of the manor, the twins had been quick to insist to their aunt that I be raised alongside them in the fashion of a lady, and with Edward's approval silencing any objections, the stern and stiff woman had little choice but to agree. Much of my time now was spent in the library with Jamie and Agatha, learning proper etiquette, or yelping my way through sewing practice, or even sitting through private lessons with the girls' tutor - though I confess this was my least favorite of the privileges that had been bestowed upon me. The three of us were often united in boredom more than anything else, and it became rare when a lesson didn't end in a harsh scolding for giggling too much or for falling asleep on the sofa.

There was, unfortunately, one thing that had yet to change during my time at Gracey Manor. Try as I might to show respect and gratitude towards her, Lady Gracey had yet to reward me with any true display of kindness beyond what Edward and the twins requested of her. True, she was never explicitly cold or cruel, but every now and then, out of the corner of my eye, I could see her watching me with an expression of great contempt, as though I were some rodent that had snuck its way into the woodwork and needed to be disposed of as soon as possible. She didn't approve of me – that much was obvious – nor did she condone my heritage. However…the more I observed her…the more I realized that there was yet another reason for her disdain, which – at my young age – baffled me. Her scorn was always most fierce whenever Edward and I were together.

As soon as I had come to this staggering conclusion, I found myself asking over and over again what I had done wrong. Was I hurting him in some way? Or perhaps I wasn't showing him the proper respect? After all, we were only friends. What could be the harm in that?

XXXXX

I was in complete agony.

It was barely afternoon, and yet it seemed like hours since Lady Gracey had taken Jamie and Agatha to town for new dresses – an invitation that, this time, had not been extended to me. So now here I lay, bored out of my mind and stifled by an unbearable heat that left me both unwilling and unable to move from my position on the cool, wooden floor of my room. I wondered how badly I'd be scolded if I decided to simply go about in my chemise today…

 _Knock, knock, knock._

"Elizabeth?"

The door opened and my daddy poked his head into the room, looking about in confusion when he didn't spot me right away. I let out a groan and very reluctantly pushed myself up, despite the fact that every muscle in my body instantly protested, and the amusement that appeared on daddy's face when he saw where I'd been laying at the foot of my bed.

"Were ye plannin' on spending the entire day sleepin' in yer room, or are ye just mopin' because the girls are gone?" He chuckled, much to my chagrin.

"There's no one to play with when they're gone! Edward is still studying." I tried to reason with him, slowly staggering to my feet. "And besides, it's too hot to do anything today."

His eyebrows raised at that.

"Oh really? Well, Emma's been cookin' in the kitchen since before the sun rose this mornin'. And I've already made my first rounds along the border of the grounds."

"But it's your _job_ to do that." I frowned.

He smiled and kneeled down in front of me.

"That's right. And it's _your_ job as a young lady to keep yerself occupied while we're runnin' things around here. Now, do ye think ye have the energy to get yerself down to the gardens?" He asked.

I hoped the dread on my face was enough of a response.

"Now, don't ye give me that look." He smirked, ruffling my hair. "I happen to know ye've got two legs that work perfectly well when ye want them to, so go on. Ye've spent enough time indoors."

An indignant yelp escaped me as he whacked my behind and directed me towards the door, and I turned to give him an annoyed glare as I stalked from the room.

XXXXX

Oh god, the heat was even worse outside than I had feared it would be. I trudged begrudgingly along the garden path, muttering to myself bitterly and cursing my father for forcing me from my perfectly comfortable place _inside_ the mansion. It wasn't my fault that there was nothing to do. And what was so great about the outdoors anyway? There was nothing for me to see here that I hadn't explored a dozen times with Jamie and Agatha already. By the time the garden's pond finally came into view, a fine sheen of sweat had formed on my forehead and on my neck and back, and I didn't waste a single second in running to the water's edge and scooping the cool liquid up into my hands, raising it above my head and letting it drip through my fingers and into my hair.

 _Sweet relief_.

I let out a thankful sigh as the water trailed down past my ears and began to dribble down my neck. Though it was not as cold as I would have hoped, it did manage to alleviate my suffering to some degree, and I soon found myself kneeling down to stick my whole face into the pool.

 _It feels so nice!_

Though I was sure I looked rather ridiculous with my face submerged like it was, I couldn't help leaning forward just a bit more to let the water engulf my neck and shoulders as well.

 _Just a little further in-_

Had I been able to, I would have yelled out in surprise as my hand suddenly slipped, and my legs pitched me forward and into the pond. It took me several moments of clumsy flailing before I felt my feet finally hit mud, and I emerged gasping and spluttering from the water, sopping from head to toe, but at least – I thought admittedly – feeling much better than I did before. As I waded back over to the edge of the pond and pulled myself out onto the grass, I could only hope that no one had witnessed my rather embarrassing tumble. But then I heard it.

Laughter.

Oh, how I prayed that it wasn't who I thought it was.

I hurriedly climbed to my feet, eyes fretfully scanning the windows of the house, until, at last, I found the study…and all of my fears were confirmed.

There was Edward, looking as merry as ever, standing in the open window and staring down at me with a bright grin that told me, much to my horror, that he had indeed seen everything.

My first reaction was mortification. The moment that I realized I'd been caught, my cheeks went up in flames and a humiliation like I'd never felt overwhelmed me, leaving me unable to do anything but gawk up at him. But then another reaction took over. As I stood there watching him enjoy my awkward predicament, I grew rather resentful towards the boy whom I had, until this moment, called my ally. Perhaps, it was time I finally got him out of that room…

A mischievous smile crossed my lips, and without a second thought, I turned and began to run back up the path towards the mansion.

XXXXX

My skirts left a wet trail as I made my way through the halls and up towards the study, silently hoping that Ramsley had found something to detain him from being with Edward at the moment.

As I reached the stairs that led up to the third floor, I saw Emma coming down, and I beamed up at her.

"Hi Emma!" I greeted.

She paused when she saw me, looking me up and down with an expression of both amusement and puzzlement.

"Oh, Elizabeth." She sighed. "What have you gotten into now?"

"Just the pond. Have you seen Edward?" I immediately inquired, nonplussed by her question.

For a long moment she stared at me with a strange look on her face, but seemed to decide it wasn't worth worrying about and nodded.

"Yes, I just brought him lunch." She told me.

"Is Ramsley with him?" I asked the truly important question.

"No, not at the moment. Why?"

I was running up the stairs before she was even done speaking, feeling giddy with new confidence.

"Nothing! Thanks Emma!" I called over my shoulder.

As soon as I had reached the top of the stairs, I bolted down the hall and made a break for the study door, nearly slipping several times in my wet shoes, but not even bothering to knock before I gripped the handle and announced my entrance into the room with a loud bang.

I had been in the study only once or twice before – both instances in which Ramsley was not present. The room was very large, but one would certainly never guess it thanks to all of the clutter that lined the floor and the desk at which Edward currently sat with a book in his hands. His head snapped up in surprise as I stepped inside.

"Elizabeth?" He gaped at me. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I saw you laughing at me when I fell into the pond." I told him, crossing my arms.

The sheepish smile that appeared on his face made me all the more displeased with him, and I made it a point to glare at him as he stood from the desk and came towards me.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it." He smiled. "You looked so surprised when you came out of the water!"

"It wasn't funny." I replied huffily.

"Oh, come now, Elizabeth. Look at yourself. You're still dripping wet!"

"Well, it's not my fault!" I frowned indignantly. "Besides, I thought _you_ were supposed to be studying."

"I was. So you can imagine how relieved I was to have something else to watch for a while." His eyes sparkled amusedly, making my blood boil all the more.

My eyes caught sight of the book he had left on his desk and I began to march over purposefully towards it.

"What are you reading about anyway?" I frowned, taking the large book in my arms and trying not to show my surprise at how heavy it was, though judging by the smirk on Edward's face, I was sure I failed.

"It's just a history book, Elizabeth." He shrugged. "Nothing that would interest you, I'm sure."

That did it.

"Hmmm." I began to flip slowly through the pages, strolling casually around the desk. "Then I suppose you wouldn't mind if I ripped out a few pages, would you?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Edward give a small start, but then he chuckled and shook his head, moving towards me.

"Very funny, Elizabeth, now hand it over." He smirked.

He held out his hand towards me and quickly stepped away, pulling the book tightly to my chest.

"Oh, so it's important to you?" I asked innocently.

"You know it is, Elizabeth. Now come on. I'm sure Ramsley will be back any moment." He told me, appearing quite confident that his threat would persuade me.

Though the mention of Ramsley did make me hesitate for a moment, I simply smiled and twirled out of Edward's reach and over towards the door, all the while he watched me carefully.

"I wonder what you would do to get this back." I mused.

"Elizabeth-"

"Would you chase me?"

"Elizabeth, I've got work to do!" Edward sighed exasperatedly.

"Well it will be rather difficult to do that without your book!"

Without another word, I turned and fled from the room, and was quite pleased when I heard his footsteps racing behind me.

"Elizabeth!"

An excited shriek escaped my lips as the two of us dashed down the corridor, and as we reached the top of the stairs he almost caught hold of my arm, but I slipped from his grasp and flew down the steps. My smaller size gave me an advantage as we entered the living quarters and I rapidly pulled ahead of him.

"Elizabeth, come back here!"

"Only if you catch me!" I baited him.

As soon as I made it to the grand hall, I didn't hesitate to practically throw myself down the stairs, but as I chanced a glance behind me, I could see Edward quickly closing the gap between us. In fact, I had barely set foot on the carpeted floor when his arms suddenly came around me, picking me up and twirling me around as I squealed in delight and began to squirm helplessly against him. His grip only tightened as he chuckled in my ear.

"You little minx, you stole that just to get me out of the room, didn't you?" He smirked down at me as I stretched my neck back to give him an unabashed grin.

"Well, it worked didn't it?" I said smugly.

"Far too well, it would seem."

I gasped. My heart plummeted down to my stomach like a heavy stone and Edward whirled us both around to see none other than Ramsley standing beneath the clock. His horrible, pale eyes immediately locked onto me and darkened dangerously as they saw the book still clutched in my arms, though it took all of two seconds for it to fall to the floor with a loud thud. My hands were shaking as Edward set me on the ground and pulled me protectively behind him.

"Ramsley, I can explain-"

"Master Gracey." He rasped out with astounding authority. "It is your mother's greatest wish that you learn as much as you can before you claim the manor, is it not?"

"…Yes, Ramsley." Edward conceded.

"Then I think it best that you return to the study at once." Ramsley hissed.

I watched in horror as Edward's eyes dimmed and he nodded obediently, his features overcome with shame as he slowly knelt down to collect his book from the ground. My gaze darted briefly back to Ramsley - who was watching me like a hawk stalking his prey - and as I looked back at the boy who now knelt in front of me, I couldn't help but wonder what kind of dark spell the old man had cast upon him that could make him appear so unusually solemn.

"Edward?" I whispered fearfully.

His dark eyes glanced over at me. For a moment, I thought he would be angry that I had gotten us in trouble…but then his face softened and he gave me a discreet smile.

"Don't worry, Elizabeth. I'll find you later tonight." He promised.

Relief and warmth filled me as he stood and gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze, and I felt remarkably happy as I watched him turn away and begin to retreat back up the stairs to the study. But then a petrifying realization came over me.

He was leaving me alone.

"Ms. Henshaw."

I flinched.

Ever so slowly, I turned towards the man who was now staring at me with eyes so piercing and vicious that they felt like daggers. God help me, he was furious.

"If you and your father wish to remain here…"

 _That harsh, grating voice…as cold as ice._

"…then I suggest you learn your place and _stay away_ from the Master."

"I'm sorry, sir, I didn't mean any harm." I choked out, my voice shaking violently.

Ramsley's eyes narrowed.

"Let us hope not, Ms. Henshaw. Now, allow me to make myself clear. Should you continue to interfere with the Master's future - as you have ever since you arrived here - then I shall not hesitate to take the necessary steps to remove you from this home… _by any means necessary_."

I couldn't breathe. And I certainly hardly dared to move.

"Am I understood?" He hissed out.

 _What on earth was I supposed to say?_

"Yes, sir." I whispered.

The frown that appeared on his face nearly made me gasp out in terror.

"Then good day, Ms. Henshaw."

With a death-like silence, he turned on his heel and slowly followed Edward's path back up the stairs, leaving me gaping up at his brooding figure in terror until he finally disappeared into the depths of the mansion.

All I could do was pray that his words would never come true.

XXXXX

 **Ooo…shivers.**

 **Again, so sorry this is late!**

 **Next chapter will be up whenever I have power again.**

 **Until then!**

 _ **Elactress**_


	3. Stay

**Hello, my dears! So, SO sorry again for the wait, but here's another chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: This movie is not mine.**

 **Also…just a warning for the future, in case I forget…there may be some not so nice characters that say some not so nice and rather racist things throughout the course of the story. I wish to make it very clear that these are NOT my beliefs, and are used for the sake of the time period. I sincerely apologize if anything upsets you.**

 **On that note, please enjoy!**

XXXXX

 **1875**

"It seems like this rain is never going to stop." I bemoaned, gazing longingly through the glass of the conservatory at the downpour which had trapped us inside for almost a week now, and which had shrouded the garden in a veil of mist.

"One would think you'd be used to it after six years." Aggie giggled.

She sat behind me at the piano, her fingers plinking out a soft and lighthearted melody which, unfortunately, did nothing to counter the gloominess that had settled over my spirits in the past few days. A heavy sigh issued from my lips as I turned from my post and slid onto the bench beside her.

"How on earth do you manage to be so cheerful all the time?" I asked with a small shake of my head. "We've been stuck in the library for days, and here you are, playing a happy little tune on the piano like you haven't got a care in the world."

"It's called making the best of a bad situation, Lizzie. You should try it sometime." She smiled cheekily.

A smirk crossed my lips and I gave a sarcastic snort as we settled back into silence, the only sound occupying the room being the high-pitched and somewhat shrill sound of Aggie's playing, though I didn't dare to mention it to her. Instead, I let my gaze fall to her fingers, watching in captivation as they bounced nimbly back and forth across the black and white checkerboard of keys in front of us. It was strangely mesmerizing.

"…My mother used to play the piano."

The words slipped out of my mouth before I could even think about what I was saying, and I could see Aggie glance at me in surprise.

"Really? You never told us that." She responded simply.

I nodded.

For a brief moment, the two of us lapsed back into silence as I contemplated whether or not this was something I was willing to bring up, or even prepared to talk about. My mother was something I had never really discussed with anyone before.

Even so…

"It's one of the only things I remember about her." I finally continued. "Sitting by her side and watching her fingers moving up and down the piano…it was like magic to me. My father and I used to dance to her music."

"…What was your mother like, Lizzie?" Aggie gently inquired.

I cursed inwardly as emotions that I had carefully tucked away for many years suddenly gripped my heart and threatened to bring tears to my eyes, but I quickly shook these away and gave her a little shrug.

"I barely remember her. All I have are these vague memories, like the way her hair smelled of lilacs, or the melodies she used to hum when she was cooking. It's really more of a feeling than a picture." I explained. "I don't even remember when she got sick…But I do remember missing her. I remember right after she died, there was this awful feeling of emptiness…and I was too young to even fully realize that she was gone. My father says I just kept asking when she was coming back."

"Oh, Lizzie!" Aggie's eyes were gleaming with sorrow as her song came to an abrupt halt so she could turn towards me. "I can't imagine how awful that would be."

"It's alright. It was a long time ago. Besides, now I've got you and Jamie." I smiled and gave her a playful nudge.

"Of course!" She smiled back at me. "We're just three birds of a feather."

That was when a sudden realization hit me. I glanced over my shoulder to take in the rest of the library and my suspicions were confirmed when I discovered it was empty.

"Where on earth is Jamie?" I wondered aloud.

Aggie looked at me, and then over at the sofa where Jamie's embroidery now sat abandoned on the cushions.

"She was here two minutes ago." She murmured in bafflement.

The two of us shared another curious look before sliding off the piano bench and making our way over to the now empty sofa, but the minute we got there we couldn't help breaking into hysterical giggles. Curled up on the ground behind the sofa, with a pillow in her grip, was our missing and now quite unconscious companion.

"I think your playing must have put her to sleep!" I teased Aggie, who had her fist pressed to her mouth in an attempt to muffle her laughter.

"You're the one who was droning on and on about the weather!" She was barely able to get the words out without letting another giggle burst from her mouth. "Come on, let's get her up before Madame gets back."

We both came around the end of the sofa to kneel down by Jamie's side and I gave her shoulder a light shake while Aggie attempted to compose herself.

"Jamie. Jamie, wake up." I giggled.

Said girl eventually let out a loud groan and rolled over onto her back, eyes flickering open and squinting in confusion as she took in the sight of Aggie and I seated on the ground beside her.

"What, lessons over already?" She mumbled lazily.

"Not quite yet." Aggie smiled as the two of us took her arms and gradually hoisted her up to her feet. "You fell asleep again."

"Well, it's not my fault! It's this never-ending rain! What else is there even to do anymore besides sleep?" Jamie grumbled.

"See?" I grinned smugly at Aggie. "I'm not the only one complaining."

"Oh? Even with Edward coming to visit you every night?"

My head whipped around to see Jamie looking at me with an impish smirk plastered across her face, and though I tried to hide my reaction, I couldn't stop my cheeks from going up in flames.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I firmly told her, though I was quite aware I'd been caught.

"Oh, come on, Lizzie. He's been sneaking into your room for years now!" Aggie chimed in, much to my horror.

"Just how long have you known?" I gaped at her.

"Since the first week you came here." Jamie grinned. "We could hear you two laughing from all the way down the corridor."

Well…there was no point in trying to deny it now.

"Alright." I reluctantly conceded. "So what if he does? After all, he's as much a friend to me as you two are."

The two of them shared a knowing glance that made me wish I'd just kept my mouth shut.

"We think he likes you." Jamie confessed in a sing-song voice.

"And that you like him." Aggie beamed.

My already warm face was practically burning at their words. I opened my mouth to give them some kind of smart retort for suggesting such a silly thing…but, to my great surprise and humiliation…nothing came out. My mind went blank.

 _Do I…do I like Edward?_

The thought made my heart begin to pound loudly in my chest, as if trying to make me aware of some deep, dark secret that it had kept hidden away for quite some time. It was a startling, sort of breathless sensation…and I cherished every second of it.

"I knew it! You _do_ like him!"

Aggie's loud declaration brought me quickly out of my reverie. With a start, I realized that both she and Jamie were grinning at me triumphantly, and while part of me desperately wanted to deny their claim, the other part of me was filled with such a feeling of elation that I knew it would be pointless to even attempt to hide my joy from them.

"He's my best friend." I shrugged, letting a tiny smile appear on my lips.

"Oh, this is perfect!" Jamie squealed, throwing her arms tightly around me. "We'll all grow up together and then you two will get married and we'll be just like sisters!"

"Jamie, I can't breathe." I wheezed out.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She quickly released me with a sheepish grin. "It's just all so romantic!"

"I think you're forgetting one very important detail." I prompted her.

"What do you mean, Lizzie?" Aggie asked.

A heaviness came over me as I let out a sigh, lowering myself down onto the sofa and resting my chin on top of my knuckles.

"What if Edward doesn't like me?"

Their faces both lit up in surprise, and I was slightly offended when they began to laugh.

"It's not funny." I frowned, crossing my arms.

"Oh, Lizzie, you don't know how wrong you are!" Aggie smiled. "Edward has never looked as happy as he does when he's with you. It's like you breathe new life into him."

Her words gave me a shred of hope…but this was not the only fear to plague my mind.

"But look at me, Aggie." I threw my hands up in defeat. "I'm nothing but the daughter of a slave girl and a poor Irish man. If your aunt or Ramsley find out I have feelings for Edward, they'll send me away, I know they will!"

"Lizzie…you've got _us_." Jamie promised, stepping forward and taking a seat beside me. "No matter what happens, we will stand by you."

"And besides," Aggie spoke up. "If they want to get rid of you, they'll have to go through Edward first."

"…You really think he likes me?" I dared to ask them.

Aggie smiled and came to sit on my other side, wrapping a comforting arm around my shoulder.

"There's only one way to find out."

Dread the likes of which I'd never felt before crept into my bones as I realized just how earnestly she spoke, and one look at Jamie on my other side confirmed what they were suggesting to me.

I would have to tell him.

Tonight.

XXXXX

It was late. Probably far later than anyone should have been up, and yet here I was, sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace, wrapped snuggly in one of the blankets from my bed, and trying my best not to doze off as I watched the flames jump in a hypnotic dance. The warmth was almost enough to make me forget the storm that was raging outside, though it couldn't silence the loud claps of thunder that occasionally shook the house, nor blind me to the white flashes of light that lit up the sky almost every other second. As a particularly deafening boom filled the air, I pulled the blanker tighter around me.

"What, still scared of me Mademoiselle Lightning?"

I turned my head to my companion and gave him an unamused glare, which, of course, only made him chuckle.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't be if you weren't such a loud mouth, Monsieur Thunder." I countered, much to his amusement.

Edward had come to my room much earlier than usual tonight, which did nothing to calm my anxieties about confessing to him, and in fact, nearly terrified me when he confessed that he had slipped out of his lessons early to do so. I had fully expected Ramsley to show up at my door at any moment. But fate tonight was apparently on our side.

"Such harsh words from such a fine lady. Your lessons are certainly paying off." He smirked at me.

"No talk of lessons tonight, Monsieur." I declared with a tilted smile. "I've spent so much time with a book on my head this week that I fear I may start to avoid them altogether."

"And here I thought you enjoyed spending time with me!" He teased.

The smile was quickly wiped from his face as I raised my elbow up and gave him a sharp jab in the arm.

"Oof!" He huffed, bringing his hand up to run the tender spot. "So much for wanting my company."

"You're the one who keeps sneaking in here night after night." I grinned over at him.

"Yes, and this is the thanks I get for it!" He sighed dramatically.

My smile softened.

"Only because I know you'll keep coming back."

I was surprised by my own boldness. My stomach gave a nervous twist as his eyes met mine, and I felt a warmth far greater than any fire spread through my body at the gentle look of adoration that appeared on his face.

"You can depend on that, Elizabeth." He murmured. "No matter what happens, I'll always come back for you."

His eyes were so tender and trusting. It would have been easy to tell him my feelings right then and there…but instead, I shyly looked away, returning my gaze back to the fire in an attempt to hide the color in my cheeks.

 _Coward._ I hissed inwardly at myself.

Several long moments passed by in silence as I fought to keep myself from glancing back over at Edward. Every part of me longed to be closer to him, to look into his dark, passionate eyes and tell him just how much he meant to me, no matter the consequences.

But my fear prevailed. Telling him how I felt could ruin everything between us if he didn't feel the same, and there were far too many reasons in my mind for him not to. He was eighteen now, practically a man, and every bit the gentleman that Lady Gracey and Ramsley had raised him to be. In just a few short years, he would claim the manor as his. Everything he could ever want would be right there at his fingertips. I was fourteen – barely old enough to be considered a lady, and nothing more than the daughter of a servant. How could he ever choose me?

"Elizabeth?"

I was startled out of my thoughts, and turned my head just enough to see Edward looking at me with a rather solemn expression. It was unlike him, and I worried that perhaps I'd done something wrong.

"Yes?"

"There is something I need to tell you." He began regretfully.

The look on his face struck me with a slight feeling of panic, which I tried my best to hide as I shifted around, rather ungracefully, to face him.

"Go on, then." I urged him.

He nodded and took a deep, steadying breath, which made me all the more wary of what his next words would be.

"Elizabeth…" He finally said. "…There's a small chance that I may be…going away for a while."

I sat straight up.

It felt as though someone had suddenly punched me in the gut.

"What?" I managed to gasp out. "When? Where?"

"Nothing is settled yet, Elizabeth." Edward tried to calm me. "My mother and I had a long talk yesterday. She and Ramsley both think it would be best if I continue my studies at a university – so I can see some of the world before I take over the mansion, and be with more people my own age."

"But I don't want you to go!"

The words came out a bit more passionately than I had intended, and as Edward's eyes widened in surprise, I was sure my face was once again bright red.

"I…I want you to stay." I breathed out, letting my gaze fall to the floor. "I know it's selfish of me, but you're my _best friend_ , Edward, and…I couldn't bear it if you left."

There was a long agonizing moment of silence. Then, it was my turn to be surprised as two gentle hands cupped my cheeks, and Edward tilted my face up to meet his, the sight of his affectionate smile sending my heart into a fluttering frenzy.

"Then ask me to stay."

I stared at him blankly.

"Huh?"

He chuckled and released my face to let his hands rest on my shoulders.

"I won't lie and say that attending a university isn't an incredible opportunity. But you're a part of this family now, Elizabeth…and if you say you need me to be by your side, then this is where I'll stay."

"…You would give that up for me?"

Edward's gaze softened.

"All you have to do is ask."

Both breath and words failed me as I stared up into his handsome features.

If he truly cared for me the way he said he did…then maybe I had a chance after all.

"Edward...will you stay?"

A gentle smile appeared on his lips and at that moment…sitting by the light of the fire…I could swear that Edward Gracey was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

XXXXX

 **Yay! Another chapter up! I promise that the next chapter will be up much sooner than this one was! Until next time, dear readers!**

 _ **Elactress**_


	4. A Little Spirit

**THIS IS LATE, I'M SO SORRY.**

 **To the guest who keeps leaving reviews on this story, THANK YOU! It makes me so happy that you're enjoying it so far! And a big thank you to my followers for motivating me to get this chapter up!**

 **As always, I remind you that this film is not mine.**

 **Enjoy!**

XXXXX

Time passed by quickly at Gracey Manor.

A long, humid, and - in my opinion – rather torturous summer soon gave way to the cooler, rainy days of the fall, and before we knew it, the chilly months of winter were upon us, bringing with them a joyous energy that only comes when Christmas is near.

"Oh, isn't this just the most wonderful time of year?" Jamie sighed as we watched the servants running frantically back and forth with arms full of ribbons and wreaths.

The three of us had positioned ourselves right by the clock at the top of the staircase, having excused ourselves from lessons early so that we might catch a glimpse of all the excitement going on as the household prepared for the Gracey's annual Christmas Eve ball – a grand event that drew all the most prominent families in Louisiana together for a night of celebration and merriment. I had never been invited, of course, but I spent every year sitting just out of sight in the corridor and listening in longing to the music drifting up from the ballroom, imagining what it would be like to dress up in a beautiful gown and dance in the arms of a handsome stranger. It was a fantasy that I had played in my head for years, but recently…well…let's just say my mysterious dance partner had started to take on a much more familiar face.

"Jamie, you say that _every time_ we have a ball." Aggie pointed out. "You just enjoy having an excuse to dress up."

The other blonde mocked hurt and placed a hand dramatically over her chest.

"I am shocked, _shocked_ that my own twin would accuse me of such a thing!" She spoke in jest, the mirthful sparkle in her big blue eyes giving her away. "Especially when you're the one who spends all night on the dance floor. Why, you could almost pass for a courtesan with the way you switch between partners so fast!"

"Jamie!" I let out a cry that was somewhere between a gasp and a laugh as I gave my friend's hair a playful tug.

"Oo!" Her hand caught my fingers. "That hurt!"

Aggie was completely unfazed by both of our actions, and merely gave Jamie a cheeky smile.

"Alright, so you enjoy material beauty and I enjoy physical beauty. What's wrong with that?" She shrugged.

"Jamie! Agatha!"

A familiar voice cut off their banter, and we all turned our heads to see Emma waving us to her from the bottom of the stairs – an unusual sight considering how busy she must have been preparing the Christmas feast, made all the more curious by the eagerness in her expression and the way her eyes were practically glowing with delight.

"Come on, girls, the dresses are here!" She called up to us.

The twins both immediately perked up, and I couldn't help but feel a little sting of jealousy at the excitement on their faces.

"Of course, a little materialism now and then doesn't hurt." Aggie quickly concluded.

"I told you! Now, come on, let's go!" Jamie urged her.

My spirits began to falter as they both made for the stairs, and my heart grew heavy as I begrudgingly turned to follow them, knowing that I would once again have to watch as they tried on those beautiful gowns and jabbered on and on about how wonderful the ball was going to be. It was vain of me, but I truly believed that this year I wanted to go more than either of them.

"Are they as beautiful as last year, Emma?" Jamie asked as we met her at the bottom of the steps.

"I suppose you'll have to come with me and see for yourselves." She smiled.

Before either of the girls could inquire further, she turned on her toes and began to lead us under the archway towards the ballroom, leaving Jamie and Aggie to rush after her excitedly while I lagged behind, dreading every step I took towards the room where the ball would take place. There was no doubt in my mind that the servants were hanging decorations even as we spoke, and I couldn't help but wonder if perhaps God was toying with me, such as one teases a cat with a piece of string – showing me that which I dreamed of, but could never make mine.

Entering the ballroom only seemed to confirm my suspicions.

From the moment you stepped through the doors, you could feel the enchantment starting to form in the atmosphere, evident in the dozens upon dozens of gold candles at every window, and the ribbons of red and green which had been wound carefully around the bannister of the stairs leading up to the organ. Two maids were decorating the mantle of the fireplace with pine boughs and holly, and the sweet scent of gingerbread wafted through the air, no doubt just the most recent creation to come out of the kitchen ovens.

"You girls wait here. I'll see where Ezra went off to." Emma directed.

She flitted off in the direction the servant's quarters, leaving the three of us in the middle of the ballroom to watch the preparations being made in anticipation of the biggest night of the year at Gracey Manor. As I drank in what would perhaps be the closest I came to being at the Christmas ball, it was all too easy for me to picture the dozens of dancing couples that would soon occupy the space in which we stood, and to hear the spell-binding waltz that I had listened to so often I was sure I could hum it in my sleep. What I wouldn't give to be a part of it for just one minute of my life. Just one perfect moment that I could lock away and treasure all to myself…

"Aren't you going to get tired standing there with your mouth hanging open like that?"

Jamie's teasing voice brought me out of my reverie, and I realized that my lips were indeed parted in awe and astonishment. Suffice to say, it took me two seconds to quickly clench my jaw shut and turn to her with a pointed glare.

"I would dare to say, Jamie, that you love this holiday even more than I do, so I suggest you kindly shut your mouth and allow the rest of us to enjoy it." I smirked.

"Oh!" Her cheeks were tinged with pink. "Well, if that's how you're going to be perhaps we won't give you your surprise after all!"

That made me pause.

My smart retort died on my tongue as my curiosity took hold of me and was piqued all the more by the indiscreet grins that came across both her face and Aggie's.

"What surprise?" I questioned them, rather demandingly.

They said nothing, their grins merely growing wider and much more irritating.

"Jamie, Aggie…what surprise?" I asked them again.

"Well, it's about time you girls showed up!"

My attention was drawn away from the twins at the sound of Ezra's voice, and I turned my head to see him striding towards us with an uncharacteristically cheerful smile and three large, white boxes in his arms, Emma following close behind-

 _Wait a minute._

I had to do a double take to make sure that I hadn't miscounted or was somehow deluding myself.

 _Three white boxes. There are_ three _white boxes…Why?_

"About time we showed up? And just where have you been?" Jamie replied smartly.

"Well, that's some show of gratitude considering what I've got in these boxes." Ezra teased her, his eyes twinkling mirthfully.

"Oh please, Ezra? We've waited an eternity for these to arrive!" Aggie beseeched him.

A tiny smile appeared on his face.

"Emma, dear, would you do the honors?" He turned to his wife.

"It would be my pleasure." She grinned eagerly.

As she stepped forward to take the first box from Ezra's arms, I could see Jamie begin to bounce anxiously on her toes beside me.

"Jamie."

The name was barely out of Emma's mouth before the blonde rushed towards her and practically yanked the box into her arms, wasting no time in kneeling on the ground and throwing the lid to the side, her fingers ripping through the wrapping paper

"Oh, Emma! It's perfect!" She swooned, lifting a dark green dress with sheer, white sleeves in front of her and giving a little twirl. "It's just how I imagined it!"

"Aggie, you next." Emma nodded to her.

Just like her sister, Aggie hurried forward to accept the box from Emma's arms and joined Jamie on the floor, removing the lid and lifting her dark red, velvety dress from its wrappings with a piercing shriek of excitement that I was sure could be heard from anywhere in the manor.

"It's wonderful!" She cried out, hugging the dress tightly to her chest. "Lizzie, isn't this just the most beautiful dress you've ever seen?"

I knew that her question was posed without much thought, and was said out of enthusiasm and not spite, but at that particular moment, I was overcome with the sudden urge to slap her silly. Instead, I managed to force a smile on my face.

"It suits you, Aggie." I conceded.

"Doesn't it?" She beamed naively at me, making me all the more resentful towards her. "I was worried the velvet might clash with you and Jamie's dresses, but I think it'll be-"

"What did you say?" I gasped out.

Aggie's eyes widened as she realized what she'd said and her hands clasped over her mouth. An unsurpassable hope welled within me as her words sank into my mind and my gaze trailed over to the last remaining box that rested in Ezra's arms.

"Aggie! You weren't supposed to say anything until she opened it!" Jamie scolded.

"It slipped out!"

Guilt began to take hold of me as I was struck by the harshness of my own thoughts, and the way I had been silently cursing the both of them, when this entire time…

"Did…" I swallowed hard, trying to control my welling emotions. "…did you two get me a dress?"

The girls both looked at me, and the sheepish smiles that appeared on their faces told me all I needed to know. All at once I was overwhelmed by the most gracious joy and the most gut-wrenching misery as I stared teary-eyed at the girls who had been nothing but the best of friends to me since I arrived here. And I repaid their kindness by feeling sorry for myself and silently blaming them.

I didn't deserve them.

"I…I am the most wicked of people." I choked out, feeling the first few tears escape from my eyes.

Jamie and Aggie's faces both fell as they saw my sorrow and they both quickly abandoned their dresses to come to my side and wrap their arms around me, which only made me feel guiltier.

"Lizzie, please don't cry!" Aggie pleaded. "We thought you would be happy!"

"We've been trying to convince Aunt Abigail to let you come with us for years now, but she always finds a reason to say no." Jamie explained. "But this year, we asked Edward to talk to her instead. You know she could never deny him anything, especially when he's so close to taking over. So she said that if you could somehow find a dress, you could come. So the two of us pitched in our allowance-"

"Ahem." Ezra cleared his throat.

"And got a little help from Emma and Ezra-"

"Ahem."

"Okay, a lot of help from Emma and Ezra."

"And we bought you a dress ourselves." Aggie finished.

My heart swelled with love for the two girls holding me between them.

"Oh, girls…I can't accept this." I shook my head.

Their eyes lit up in surprise.

"But why?" Aggie asked. "Isn't this what you've dreamed of?"

"Yes, but I can't ask you to do this for me."

"It's already done." Jamie smiled. "Besides, if you don't come, who is Edward supposed to escort?"

My cheeks grew warm, and though I tried to hide it by directing my gaze to the floor, I knew both of them could see how much I was blushing.

"We want you there, Lizzie." Aggie spoke softly. "You're like a sister to us."

Very hesitantly, I raised my head up to see her staring at me imploringly, and one look at Jamie earned me a similar expression. After glancing back and forth between the two for several long moments, I finally allowed the corner of my lips to turn up in a little smile, and gave a yielding sigh.

"Well, do I get to see my dress or not?"

Two loud squeals rattled my ears and they both flung their arms tightly around me, before grabbing hold of my arms and pulling me over to where Ezra and Emma stood.

"Open it, Ezra!" Jamie insisted.

He nodded and lifted the lid without delay, and as he did so, I released a shaky breath I didn't realize I'd been holding.

Tears of awe and gratitude welled in my eyes as I stared in sheer wonder at the most stunning gift I had ever received.

"Oh, Elizabeth." Emma breathed. "You're going to be the belle of the ball."

XXXXX

As Christmas Eve drew ever closer, and more and more invitations came back with affirmative responses, I found myself unfortunately much more worried than I was excited, despite the encouragement and assurance of the twins that they would be with me every step of the way.

Even my father - who was usually so relaxed about matters involving the family - had put me on my guard the moment I even mentioned the Gracey's invitation to him. Though there was no specific reason for his reluctance to permit me to go, the way that Lady Gracey and Ramsley looked at me soon became a constant reminder of my scandalous heritage, and brought upon me the harsh realization that many of the guests I would soon be socializing with had grown up with slaves in their households. Their families had fought for the right to abuse people like me.

At the two-week mark, I began to have serious doubts about not going.

XXXXX

"Not going?" Edward repeated incredulously.

Startled by my own thoughts, I had taken the chance of sneaking past Ramsley to seek out Edward in the study, where he'd been all too happy to divert his attentions from his studies. Now, however, he stared at me as though I were a mad woman.

"I'm not one of you, Edward. I don't belong there, and all of the guests will know it." I tried to explain my feelings to him, though the hurt on his face made me want to take it all back.

I quickly turned my head away as he began to rise from the desk, though this proved to be futile as he came around to stand in front of me, a tangible tension filling the space between us.

"Have you not been our equal?" He asked gently.

I didn't answer.

His finger came under my chin and I was forced to raise my eyes to meet his.

"Have we not loved you and treated you as part of our family? Elizabeth, we want you there beside us!"

My heart was pounding so loudly in my chest that I thought it would be a miracle if he didn't hear it, but I stepped back with a shake of my head.

"And the others? Will they want me there? I've seen the way your mother looks at me, Edward! Your father may have been different, but what guarantee do I have that the others will be?" I challenged him.

Edward's expression changed so quickly that I felt my heart skip a beat. His eyes held a new understanding and his lips were pressed together solemnly.

"None but this."

I watched in surprise as he dropped down to his knees in front of me and took both of my hands in his, sending my heart into a fluttering frenzy as he gazed into my eyes with an expression that made my cheeks flush.

"Elizabeth…I swear to you, I will never, _ever_ let anyone hurt you. I know that you're scared, and you have every right to be, but I promise that you will never have a reason to fear as long as I'm with you."

My lips fell open in astonishment. I stared into eyes questioningly, but saw only the truest conviction and deepest sincerity. He meant every word.

"There is one more problem, though." I told him.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"And what, may I ask, would that be?"

"…I don't know how to dance." I admitted.

His face softened as he let out a loud chuckle and stood to his feet, wrapping my arm around his.

"Then we shall have to remedy that, won't we?" He smiled. "Come with me."

XXXXX

 **Woo! Onward!**


	5. Christmas Eve

**Hello again, dear readers! It's been a little while, but this chapter is a LONG one! Anyway, just a warning that with school fast approaching, it might take me some time to get another chapter up, but please know that I am still with you.**

 **Also, VERY IMPORTANT, this chapter does use some racial slurs. Again, these are NOT my beliefs, and are used strictly for historical purposes and conflict.**

 **Once again, this film and its characters are not mine.**

XXXXX

"Alright, men, just one more push and I think that should do it." Ezra directed as he, Edward, and two groomsmen pushed a piano towards the fireplace, where I now stood with Jamie and Aggie.

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea." I shook my head, feeling rather ill as my stomach gave a little twist inside me.

"Oh, come on, Lizzie." Aggie encouraged me. "It's easy!"

"And it will give you a rather special opportunity with a rather special someone." Jamie sang quietly in my ear.

My face went red in embarrassment and I gave her a little shove, which only sent her and Aggie giggling like schoolgirls, much to my annoyance.

"I would swear on my honor, you two, that your children will likely be born laughing." Edward told them as he and the others gave one last shove, pushing the piano into place. "That looks perfect, Ezra. Sam, Isaac, thank you for your help. I'll see to it that you're rewarded kindly."

The two men nodded and went back to their duties, and Edward turned towards us.

"Right." He said, clapping his hands together. "Let's get started, then."

My heart began to thud resoundingly against my chest as he removed his jacket and laid it across the top of the piano, and I was caught off guard by the way he suddenly looked so strong and regal – his broad shoulders suddenly much more evident in just his vest and shirt.

 _Has he always been this handsome?_

I nearly jumped out of my skin when he turned back around again, immediately directing my attention to his face and praying with every fiber of my being that he hadn't noticed my infatuated stare.

"We'll start with a waltz." He smiled.

His eyes gave away no sign that I had been caught, and so I let out a discreet sigh of relief, slipping my fingers into his grasp and following his lead out into the middle of the dance floor – though every step made my knees shake just a little more violently than the last. My fingers must have been trembling as well, for as we neared the center of the room, Edward stopped, turning to me and tightening his hand around mine.

"Relax." He murmured. "No one here will judge you for being a beginner."

"Could I have that oath from the twins?" I requested sarcastically.

He laughed, and it seemed as if I were hearing that sound for the very first time. His eyes glowed with warmth and the smile that lit up his face made my heart melt with adoration.

Did he always have to be so…perfect?

"Don't think about them, Elizabeth. Just keep your eyes on me, alright? I won't let you fall." He promised.

He took a small step back, and his eyes locked onto mine.

"Now, first the gentleman bows." He told me.

Our gazes briefly broke as he demonstrated, giving a graceful half-bow, then straightening up and gesturing to me.

"Then a curtsy from the lady."

Silently reminding myself that I'd seen the twins do it dozens of times, I placed my right foot behind my left and dropped down into what I hoped was a somewhat acceptable curtsy. As I stood back up, I was quite relieved to see Edward's lips curved upwards.

"That's half the battle over with already." He noted encouragingly, stepping towards me with his right hand out in front of him. "Now, I'm going to place my right hand on your back. Is that alright?"

I nodded and he closed the distance between us, sliding his hand along my waist and around to rest securely beneath my shoulder-blade. A gasp escaped me as he pulled me closer, and my hands naturally gripped onto his shoulders for balance as I stumbled into his chest.

"Oof!" He grunted.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I blurted out in mortification.

A wry smile appeared on his face as he gave a small shake of his head.

"Elizabeth, you must relax." He calmed me. "It's one of the most important rules of dancing. Now, put your right hand in my left."

He held out his hand to the side, and for a moment, I hesitated, realizing that it would remove the last of the space between us.

"It won't bite, you know." Edward teased, and I shot him an unamused glare.

With a small steadying breath, I placed my hand in his, trying not to give away how fast my heart was beating as he pulled me close once again and I found myself staring wide-eyed and red-faced at his chest, a predicament which was only made worse as his hand released mine and I felt fingers cup my chin, tilting my head upwards so that I now had nowhere to look but directly into his eyes.

"Don't worry about what your feet are doing. For now, just follow my lead and keep your eyes on me…I won't let you fall." He vowed fervently.

"I trust you." I answered, with the most surety I'd felt since we entered the room.

My sentiment was rewarded with a soft smile and he took my hand once again in his.

"Ezra, music please." He called out, never letting his eyes leave mine.

The first few light and airy notes of a waltz echoed through the room, and though my stomach filled with butterflies, Edward's arms around me gave me the confidence to take the first timid step of the dance.

"That's it. Now out with the left foot…yes, and then – oh no, left again…"

We both nearly stumbled as my right foot collided with his left foot, and I instinctively looked down to try to correct myself.

"Keep those eyes on me." He prompted, and I swiftly raised my eyes back to his, only to nearly trip over him again in the interlude.

"Oh, Edward." I groaned in frustration, attempting to pull away.

"Hey." He stopped me gently. "It's alright, Elizabeth. No one said this would be easy."

My eyes narrowed and I turned my head to where the twins were leaning against the piano and trying very hard not to laugh, though their faces – red with effort – instantly gave them away.

"Thanks very much, Aggie!" I shouted to her.

"What did I do?" She raised her hands up innocently.

"The point is," Edward drew my attention back to him. "I'm not going to give up on you, as long as you don't give up on me."

"Even if I manage to bruise all of your toes?"

He chuckled.

"Yes, even then. All we have to do is take things slowly, and I promise, by the night of the ball, you'll be dancing just as effortlessly as if you'd been doing it for years."

"I must have a very good teacher then." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Only the best for you, my lady." He smiled.

His response both stunned and pleased me, and I was extremely grateful that no one could hear my inward scream of delight.

"Well, then…" I cleared my throat and straightened up dramatically, trying to hide how his words had affected me so. "…I shall place myself in your capable hands, my fine sir. Shall we continue?"

Edward smirked, and without another word, his arms tightened around me.

"It would be my honor, Ms. Henshaw."

XXXXX

 **Christmas Eve**

 _Oh God, help me._

The night of the ball had finally arrived, and I was completely and utterly terrified.

From the shelter of my room, I could hear the quiet thrum of voices from downstairs growing steadily louder as more and more guests arrived, and it made me all the more resolved to stay exactly where I was – staring at a reflection in the mirror that I hardly recognized.

The dress that Jamie and Aggie had bought me was truly lovely. It was dark red, like Aggie's dress, but was made from a silky fabric, which parted at the waist to reveal a white skirt beneath. The sleeves came down to my elbows and were lined with white lace, as was the collar of the dress, and on my feet were a pair of matching red heels. Aggie had insisted upon doing my hair, and so I had sat patiently for over an hour while she curled it and pinned it delicately atop my head, leaving a few strands down to caress my cheeks, though I was sure I would be brushing them back all evening.

That is, if I ever managed to move.

As if on cue, a knock sounded at the door, and as it clicked open, I broke my reflection's gaze to see my father enter the room. His face softened when he saw me.

"Ye look just like yer mother." He murmured in his thick Irish brogue. "Beautiful."

The words felt as out of place as I did.

"Father, are you sure you're going to be alright with me going tonight? I could help you and Emma in the kitchen." I suggested.

He let out a hearty laugh, effectively eliminating that escape route.

"Don't even try to back out now! Emma would murder ye if she saw ye bakin' goods in that dress, and the twins would be close behind." He grinned at me.

! let out a shaky breath, turning back to the mirror with a hand over my stomach as I tried my best to build up my courage.

"Am I supposed to be this nervous?" I whispered.

"Believe it or not, yes." He chuckled, coming over to stand behind me and placing his hands on my shoulders. "My darlin' Elizabeth. Ye were meant for more than what yer mother and I could give ye. We always knew so, and the girls and Edward…they know it too. That's why ye've got to go tonight."

I turned around to face him in astonishment.

"But father…those people will hate me! They'll look at me the same way that Lady Gracey and Ramsley do!"

"Darlin', Lady Gracey has been more than kind to us these past six years. She was raised to believe things very different from what we believe, but she's never treated us unfairly, has she? And don't ye go letting that old goat scare ye. He's not the friendliest man, but he is a loyal servant, and he's been here a great deal longer than you or I. Now…as for the others. I know yer scared, but that's exactly the reason ye've got to be there."

"What do you mean?" My eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"Elizabeth…yer mother and I witnessed firsthand the hatred that men are capable of. But we also saw the good in so many others. All of these people – all the folks whose families fought for the wrong side of the war – they were doin' what they believed was right, no matter how wrong it may have been. Someone at some point in their lives led them down a darker path. Now it's up to you to show them the way back again."

"But how?" I threw my hands up in exasperation.

"By doing what you do best: being the charming, confident young lady I raised you to be. Now, I believe I spotted a certain young Master waitin' for someone at the top of the grand staircase." He hinted with an indiscreet gleam in his eye.

I turned my head away to try to hide my blush, but his arms came around me and pulled me to him in a firm embrace, which I gladly reciprocated.

"Thank you, father." I whispered against his chest.

"Ye just focus on the ball, my darlin'. And remember…this is where ye belong."

XXXXX

"Just one foot at a time." I whispered to myself as I approached the staircase, the music and mindless chatter of the guests growing louder with each step.

In truth, I never thought I'd be brave enough to make it this far, for getting down the staircase would be one of the most difficult tasks I would have to face this evening. There were no doubts in my mind that the minute I stepped into view, every head would turn in my direction, and the thought of standing there like a terrified fool, staring into a sea of unfamiliar white faces, was almost more than I could bear to think about. It was certainly enough to bring me to a sudden halt, standing just out of sight in the shadows where I had spent so many years listening and dreaming of this very night. And now that it was here, I wanted nothing more than to run and hide.

I began to rapidly back away from the light in an attempt at a hasty retreat, but my panic was interrupted as I felt my back collide with someone's chest.

"Oh, excuse me-!"

I whipped around to apologize to who I thought was a guest, only to cut myself off as I realized I was looking up at none other than Edward, whose own face lit up with recognition.

"Elizabeth?" He looked me up and down in awe. "Good lord, I never would have recognized you!"

I couldn't stop a flattered smile from spreading across my lips.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I teased him lightly.

"Good. Most definitely good." He assured me. "You look stunning, Elizabeth."

My heart fluttered gleefully inside me and I shyly diverted my gaze to the floor.

"So do you. Look handsome, I mean." I corrected myself.

Edward was dressed in a red jacket and vest with a pine green cravat, his dark hair slicked back elegantly so that truly, not a thing was out of place.

"Well, after all, this night does only come once a year. Now…may I ask what you're doing up here and not down there?" He nodded his head towards the stairs, and I felt a twinge of guilt for trying to escape just moments ago.

"I was hiding." I admitted sheepishly.

His warm smile fell.

"Elizabeth, do you remember what I told you that day in the study?"

I nodded.

"No one will harm you. Now, take my arm."

I hesitated for a moment, my stomach clenching nervously as he held his arm out to me. My fingers slowly gripped onto his sleeve and I had to stop myself from jumping as he placed his hand firmly over mine and led us out into the light.

Now, I really couldn't breathe.

Below us was the grand hall in all its magnificent splendor, lit with hundreds of candles and filled with an array of people in every shade of green, red, white, gold, and silver that you could possibly imagine. The enchanting melody I'd heard so often resounded through the room, and for one brief second, the ball was everything I could have dreamed of.

Then came the hard part.

Just as I had feared, the minute that Edward and I came to the top of the stairs, nearly every head in the room turned to stare at us, and I saw dozens of eyes immediately lock onto me in shock and – to my great dismay – contempt.

 _What on earth am I doing here?_

I wasn't one of them. What was I thinking coming here tonight? I had to get out of here – to escape while I still –

"Elizabeth, breathe."

Edward's hushed voice in my ear made me release a sharp breath that I didn't realize I'd been holding. My knees were shaking so badly I was sure I'd collapse if I tried to take another step, and my heart was racing faster than a hunted rabbit's.

"Edward, I can't move." I gasped in terror.

His hand tightened over mine, and he pulled me closer to him.

"You can do it, Elizabeth. Just one step at a time." He calmed me. "I swear; I won't let anyone hurt you."

Very carefully, he moved us forward to the edge of the stairs.

"Now keep your chin up, and remember, the faster we get down the steps, the sooner this will be over with. Can you trust me to get you there?" He asked.

My eyes flickered warily to his and I gave him the tiniest of nods. He smiled gently.

"Then hold on tight."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he looked back at the crowd and straightened up, putting on a confident smirk that instantly made him the most powerful person in the room and leading me forward to begin our long journey down the steps. My fingernails were dug so tightly into his arm that I was sure I would leave marks, but he never faltered, keeping his eyes forward and looking every bit the proud and sophisticated gentleman that he was meant to be. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was truly the most wonderful man I had ever known.

And then, just like that, it was over.

Our feet hit the floor of the grand hall, and though the hardships of the evening were still far from over, I felt as though a heavy weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

"That wasn't so bad." Edward said lightly, wasting no time in guiding me away from the piercing eyes of the other guests and through the archway under the clock.

Relieved laughter burst through my lips as I stared in reverence at the sight of the open ballroom doors, through which I could see a swirling mass of couples dancing across the room to the tune of the orchestra-

 _Oh, the orchestra!_

All these years, and I had never even seen an orchestra!

My spirits began to lift as Edward led us into the ballroom, and all at once, my heart stopped.

I was here.

I, Elizabeth Henshaw, was standing in the ballroom at the Gracey's Christmas Eve Ball.

Everything was just how I imagined it would be. The air was filled with the sweet scent of gingerbread and cinnamon. The walls were covered from floor to ceiling with Christmas wreaths and ribbons, and everywhere you looked, there were dozens upon dozens of candles, which filled the room with a warm glow. At first the amount of people in the room frightened me. I had never seen so many people in one place before. But as Edward began to lead me further into the room, I came to the happy discovery that most were too busy joining in the festivities to even notice me as I passed by, though I did hear a few shocked whispers here or there.

"Edward! Lizzie!"

I turned my attention away from the merriment to see that we were heading towards Jamie and Aggie, who both stood waiting for us by the fireplace in their respective gowns.

"Lizzie, you look gorgeous! Oh, I knew that dress was perfect for you!" Jamie gushed as we reached their sides.

"And you were right, as always." I smiled.

"Isn't this just the most wonderful night of the year?" Aggie sighed, swaying from side to side with the music.

Looking out across the ballroom, one could hardly disagree with her. All of my fears seemed to have melted away from the moment Edward and I had set foot inside, as if the magic of the holiday had decreed that for just one night, all our differences would be forgotten. The thought of how afraid I'd been mere moments ago made me want to laugh in my own face. That's when I finally spotted the orchestra on the platform across the room.

"Oh, Edward, look!" I pointed, feeling a childlike enthusiasm take hold of me. "Have you ever heard anything more beautiful?"

Perhaps it was a silly thing to be excited over, but I had spent so many years picturing every detail of what this night would be like, and now I was really, truly here - standing at the edge of the dance floor and watching the orchestra play the songs I had known for what felt like my entire life. Without really thinking about it, I began to make my way across the room, weaving in and out of the people around the edge of the dance floor and for the most part successfully ignoring the strange and sometimes hostile looks I received from them, instead keeping my eyes locked on the rhythm of the musicians' bows as they moved back and forth across the strings of their instruments. I didn't have to look back to know that Edward was following close behind me.

So focused was I on getting up close, that I didn't notice the foot out in front of me until it was too late.

"Oh!"

I let out a stunned cry as I tumbled forward, accidentally tripping right into the man in front of me.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, sir!" I apologized swiftly.

But as the man turned around, my words were instantly caught in my throat, and all the blood drained from my face. This had to be some kind of cruel trick of fate. I couldn't naturally be this misfortunate, could I?

"Ms. Henshaw." Ramsley's grating voice sent a violent shiver up my spine. "You seem to have an aptitude for being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

I tried to open my mouth to explain, but all that came out was a pitiful croaking sound.

"It's alright, Ramsley, she's with me."

Thank God my intuition was right. I felt two hands come down protectively on my shoulders as Edward came up behind me, unfortunately bringing the attention of the surrounding guests with him. Ramsley's eyes narrowed at this gesture.

"Forgive me, sir. I was unaware she had received an invitation." He hissed, clearly ruffled by this new development.

"Ramsley, what's going on here?"

 _Oh, please, no._

I pressed myself further back against Edward's chest, trying to make myself as invisible as possible as Lady Gracey approached, looking back and forth between her son and the butler demandingly.

"Well?" She commanded.

"Pardon me, Madam. The master was merely introducing me to his… _escort_."

He said this last word with particular emphasis, and I felt my throat close up as I realized the worst mistake I had made all evening. My fears were confirmed as Lady Gracey's eyes moved to me, trying to place me at first, and then widening in surprise and thinly-hidden dismay when she recognized me.

"Why, Elizabeth! What an unexpected surprise!" She spoke with a forced enthusiasm, and I watched with a growing disdain for the woman in front of me as her dismay grew into panic.

 _She didn't expect me to show up._

"Edward." She smiled a little too widely. "You never told me you were escorting anyone."

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise." He responded dryly. "Merry Christmas, mother."

She frowned at his sarcastic response, carefully eyeing the small crowd that was watching us and stepping forward to hiss in Edward's ear.

"I want to speak with you."

"Mother-" He protested.

" _Now._ "

Her eyes flickered down to me, then she turned and began to make her way purposefully towards the ballroom doors. Ramsley lingered a moment longer, glancing suspiciously between myself and the man standing over me before he too turned to follow after Lady Gracey.

As soon as they were gone, I heard Edward let out a sigh of exasperation, and I tilted my head back to look up at him worriedly. His lips were pursed in agitation, but when he saw me staring up at him he gave me a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. I won't be long." He promised me.

He released my shoulders and moved to follow after Ramsley, but I immediately snatched onto his arm, stopping him in his tracks and shaking my head fervently.

"Please don't go, Edward." I pleaded quietly, trying not to draw the attention of the other guests any further. "Something bad will happen. I'm sure of it."

"Elizabeth, I promise I'll be back as soon as I can, but right now, I _have_ to go. Until I claim the manor, I'm still subject to my mother's wishes."

"What if they're angry with us?" I asked him.

"Then I'll promptly tell them they're fools." He smirked. "I'm a big boy, Elizabeth. I can take care of myself. Now, go find Jamie and Aggie. I'll be back soon."

Before I could stop him, he removed my grip on his jacket and slipped off into the crowd after his mother and Ramsley.

"Edward!" I tried to call him back to no avail.

With a heavy sigh, I turned and trudged my way back towards the fireplace, though I only had to go a few steps before coming across Jamie and Aggie, who had followed Edward when he came after me and had seen our confrontation with Ramsley and their aunt.

"Don't you think for a second that he won't be back." Aggie encouraged me, throwing a comforting arm around my shoulder.

"That's not what I'm scared of." I shook my head. "What if they try and separate us?"

"You know he'd never let that happen! And neither will we." Jamie declared.

"Now, come on, Lizzie. It's Christmas Eve! We've got an entire party to enjoy!" Aggie urged me.

"I don't really feel like dancing right now."

"Who said anything about that?" Jamie smiled knowingly. "Emma's been baking in the kitchen all day, you know. She'd be terribly upset with us if we didn't sample at least one of everything."

I let my lips turn up in a smile at her attempt to cheer me up.

"What do you say, Lizzie? We've been smelling gingerbread all week." Aggie hinted.

I sighed again and looked over at the doorway, then back at the two girls now staring at me pleadingly.

 _What the hell._

"You're right." I finally agreed. "It's Christmas Eve, I'm finally at the ball, and I've still got you. Let's have some fun."

XXXXX

"Oh, please, Lizzie! Just one more!" Aggie implored me, chasing me around the end of the table with another sugar cookie in her hand.

"No, I can't eat another bite!" I laughed.

"But it's the best one yet!"

"Honestly, you two! People are starting to stare!" Jamie protested from the other side.

"Well, in my case, that certainly didn't stop them before!" I pointed out, darting around the opposite end of the table and running past her with Aggie right on my tail.

"Come on, Lizzie." Aggie pleaded. "It's even shaped like a cute little bell!"

"Then why don't you get Jamie to eat it?"

"Oh, no, don't drag _me_ into this!" Jamie put her hands up.

As we once again neared the opposite end, I slowly came to a halt, panting for breath and turning to face Aggie as she came up to me with the cookie held out in front of her.

"You really want me to try it this badly?" I asked her.

"You won't regret it, I promise." She beamed at me, placing the cookie in my hand.

I looked it warily, groaning at the thought of putting another sweet into my mouth.

But before I could even begin to bring it to my lips, two haughty-looking women abruptly came up next to me, smiling in a manner that was a bit too forced to be friendly.

"Good evening, Agatha, Jamie. A pleasure as always. Who is this new friend of yours?" The taller of the two inquired.

Neither of the twins looked particularly happy with our new company, and I put myself immediately on my guard.

"Lady Harrison." Jamie nodded in greeting. "This is Ms. Elizabeth Henshaw. Lizzie, this is Lady Harrison and her sister, Lady Porter."

"A pleasure to meet you." I gave them a small curtsy, though the amused look that came across their features made me want to spit at them instead.

"Tell me, Ms. Henshaw. How does a woman such as yourself come into such fine company as the Graceys?" Lady Porter asked me, her voice sickeningly sweet.

"My father is the groundskeeper here." I explained, not wanting to drag on the conversation any longer than was necessary.

"Oh, so your one of the _servant's_ daughters! Well, you must be treated very kindly here, especially to be permitted at an event such as this." Lady Harrison spoke as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"She's not just a servant, Lady Harrison. She's a special guest here." Aggie snapped, having much less patience than her sister.

For one satisfying moment, both women looked surprised at the way Aggie had jumped to my rescue. Then Lady Harrison's expression darkened.

"I see." She scoffed. "So, the Graceys really have taken in a little half-breed."

I had known it was coming, but it didn't stop her words from stabbing into my gut like an icy knife.

"That's quite enough! Lady Harrison, Lady Porter, I suggest that you take your leave now." Jamie ordered them, her eyes blazing with fury.

"Come on, Lizzie, let's get out of here."

Aggie threw her arm around my shoulder and quickly led me away from the nasty pair, though she couldn't prevent me from hearing Lady Harrison's last remark.

" _Dirty little creature._ "

The girls both led me over to the ballroom doors and out into the corridor, shielding me from the curiosity of those who passed by and bringing me into the grand hall, where they sat me down on the steps by the library.

"Are you alright, Lizzie?" Jamie asked me, her pretty features furrowed in worry.

"Yes…just a little shaken is all."

"Those horrible witches! I'd like to tell them what I really think of them!" Aggie exclaimed.

"And they would probably stay just as cruel as they are now." I stopped her. "You know, before I came here tonight, my father told me to look for the good in people. But I think some people in the world are just born with black hearts."

"You know, we don't have to go back to the ball, Lizzie." Jamie assured me.

"We could sneak away to our room if you'd like!" Aggie agreed. "We don't mind spending Christmas Eve with just the three of us."

My heart swelled once more with love for the two girls kneeling in front of me, but as I opened my mouth to tell them I was fine and send them back to the festivities, a new thought suddenly popped into my head.

 _Why let two awful people like that ruin our Christmas Eve?_

"…I have a better idea."

XXXXX

 **New chapter will be up soon! Until then, dear readers!**

 _ **Elactress**_


	6. A Turn for the Worse

**Greetings readers! Long time no see! Things have finally begun to settle down on campus, so here, for your enjoyment, is the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Haunted Mansion.**

XXXXX

"Do you really think Emma will go for it?" Jamie asked.

She and Aggie ran just behind me as we hurried down the long, narrow hallway towards the kitchen, where I suspected – or at least hoped – that things were beginning to settle down.

"It doesn't matter if she does, as long as my father says yes. He'll be able to talk her into it." I called over my shoulder.

"And if he says no?"

"Oh, don't be silly, Jamie!" Aggie chided.

As we turned the corner, raucous laughter reached our ears, and I could see two groomsmen stumble out of the kitchen doorway a few feet down, assuring me that though the party we'd deserted was rapidly approaching its end, the evening's festivities were far from over.

"Oo, I'll bet Emma is just loving that." Jamie muttered as we watched several other servants emerge after them, all talking and laughing much too loudly to be sober.

They hardly paid us any mind as we came towards them, and though our large skirts made the task quite perilous, we were able to push our way through the small entourage to stagger rather ungracefully into the room beyond.

The kitchen was one of the largest rooms in the manor - with its high ceilings and enormous, roaring fireplace – and as such, it made the mess that we walked into seem much worse than it possibly was. The floor was covered in a thin layer of flour and sugar, looking appropriately as though a light snow had just occurred, and the long table which occupied the room was filled with a mix of empty trays, half-filled wine glasses, and mixing bowls that were thoroughly coated with batter. It would surely take hours to clean this mess up, maybe even days. This made it all the more surprising to find my father now sitting alone at the table, leaning calmly back in his chair with his feet propped up and contentedly puffing away on a pipe. His eyebrows raised curiously as we entered.

"What? Finished with Christmas already?" He queried, removing the pipe from his mouth.

"Well, the ball wasn't _quite_ what we hoped it would be." I explained.

Though I meant to speak lightly about what had occurred, father's eyes lit up in alarm and he sat a little straighter in his chair.

"Nobody hurt ye, did they?" He quickly inquired.

I opened my mouth to answer, but Aggie beat me to it.

"There were these two horrible old women who called her a half-breed, but Jamie and I showed them good- didn't we, Jamie?"

"Aggie!" I hissed at her, stomping on her foot.

"Ouch!" She yelped, glaring at me indignantly. "Well, we did!"

I didn't bother to scold her any further. Instead, I looked anxiously back at my father and my stomach clenched at the guilt that was splayed across his features - the exact reason I hadn't planned to tell him about the confrontation.

"Father, I'm alright. Really." I tried to assure him.

My words seemed to give him little comfort, though, for he gave a heavy sigh, letting his feet fall to the floor and setting his pipe aside.

"I had hoped that the holiday spirit might prevent ye from havin' to face that kind of ugliness tonight. I'm sorry, my darlin'. I should've warned ye further." He grimaced, suddenly looking very weary.

"It was _nothing_." I insisted vehemently, coming to his side and kneeling down next to him. "Just a pair of old crones with nothing better to do than cause trouble. It wasn't your fault, father, please don't look at me like that. It makes you look old."

His eyes twinkled at my bluntness, and the tiny smirk that crossed his lips allowed me to relax as he gave my cheek a soft pat.

"I hope ye girls gave 'em hell." He joked half-heartedly.

"Oh, we did!" Aggie joined in eagerly, rushing around to his other side. "You should've seen Jamie! She practically threw them out of the party!"

"Is that so?" My father smiled, turning his head towards where Jamie now stood staring at her feet by the doorway, her cheeks both red in embarrassment.

"They were being rude, and so I told them to leave." She shrugged.

"Is that how I came to be in the pleasure of your company, then?" Father asked.

"Oh, no! We were going to go back to our room, but then Lizzie came up with a wonderful idea!" Aggie chirped excitedly.

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, I perked up, suddenly remembering why I'd brought us here in the first place.

"Father, where is Emma?"

As if on cue, the door on the other side of the room swung open and Emma bumbled inside, her arms full with empty trays, which she deposited unceremoniously on the table in front of father with a loud clang.

"Thank heavens the night is almost over." She gasped exhaustedly. "It'll be months before I can even think about cookies again."

"That's alright. It'll be months before we can eat them, too." Aggie nodded.

Emma's head turned towards us, and for a moment she stared at us blankly, as though trying to comprehend the sight of the three of us standing in the kitchen still dressed in all our finery. And then:

"What on earth are you three doing here?" She exclaimed. "Oh, god, there's flour everywhere! Get those dresses up off the ground!"

She rushed over to us and grabbed ahold my skirts, hoisting them up and shoving the fabric into my arms, then doing the same to Aggie, much to all of our amusement.

"Go on, out with you!" She urged us, running over to Jamie and trying to push her out the doorway.

"Emma!" I called to her.

I let my skirts fall and swiftly walked forward to grab hold of her arm.

"We have something we'd like to ask you." I told her.

"Out into the hallway, then we'll talk." She ordered firmly.

"Emma…" Aggie groaned.

"Out!"

Knowing there was no use in arguing, the three of us begrudgingly but swiftly made our way out into the hall, driven by our eagerness to explain the plan before the night had passed us by. As soon as we were all out the doorway, I turned back to Emma with my hands clasped together pleadingly.

"Now may we tell you?" I implored her.

She gave a satisfactory nod.

"Yes." She said. "Now you may tell me."

"Could we have a party, Emma?"

I blurted the question out without hesitation. Emma's eyebrows shot up to her forehead and a stunned look came over her face as she stared at us for several long moments, obviously trying to determine if we were joking or not. When she realized we were all gazing up at her quite earnestly, she let out a disbelieving laugh.

"And what, may I ask, have you been doing all evening?" She asked us.

Jamie shook her head dismissively.

"No, no, not like that! We want to have our own private party – for all of us." She tried to elaborate.

Of course, this only seemed to confuse our companion even further.

"What do you mean by that?" Emma's head tilted in bafflement.

"Oh, you know!" Aggie prompted her. " _All_ of us! You, and Ezra, and William! Tell her, Lizzie!"

She nudged me a little too roughly in the side and I shot her a sharp look before turning back to Emma and stepping forward to explain the thoughts that had occurred to me as the three of us were sitting on the grand staircase.

"Well, you see…while we were at the ball, there were some not so friendly people there…and they said some things that made us think it would be better if we just left. But then, I thought…that is…what I mean to say is that it _is_ still Christmas Eve, and…well…what with the ball winding down and everything…I thought that maybe the six of us could celebrate our own Christmas together. After all, there's still plenty of food left, and all it would take is a few decorations." I reasoned.

"We could use one of the parlor rooms!" Aggie chimed in.

" _Please_ , Emma?" Jamie begged. "It's Christmas!"

Said woman looked between the three of us with her lips pursed in hesitation, and I felt my spirits droop as she let out a regretful sigh and began to shake her head.

"I'm sorry, girls." She apologized. "There's just too much work to be done. The kitchen will be a disaster tomorrow if I don't get it cleaned tonight!"

"Ah, lighten up, Emma!"

I stood up on my tiptoes to peek over Emma's shoulders and smiled when I saw my father leaning against the doorframe behind her, coming to our rescue just as I knew he would.

"What, do _you_ want to clean all of that up?" Emma frowned, turning to him with her hands on her hips.

The corners of his eyes crinkled as he let out a loud chuckle, stepping forward and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"The girls are right, Emma. Christmas only comes around once a year, and it's a time to spend with family, not with dirty dishes."

"But the kitchen-!"

"Will still be here tomorrow mornin'. Besides, if ye ask him nicely, I'm sure St. Nicholas will gladly send ye some extra hands." He promised her with a smile.

For one very long moment, she simply stared at him, and I worried that perhaps my brilliant plan wasn't so brilliant after all. But then the corner of her lips slowly turned upwards.

"You'd better make good on that, or you will find yourself with a lump of coal for breakfast." She threatened, though her tone was light and teasing.

Relieved smiles broke out on all of our faces.

"Yay!" Aggie, Jamie and I all cheered, running forward and throwing our arms around her, and nearly stumbling over in the process.

"Oh!" A surprised squeak slipped out of Emma's mouth as we struggled to catch our balance. "Alright, alright girls! Let's put our focus on the task at hand! Now, are we having a party or not?"

XXXXX

The parlor room was decorated with everything that we could get our hands on in fifteen minutes, from the ribbons Jamie and I swiped from the bannisters, to the pillows that Aggie had carried down from our bedrooms. It may have looked tacky to the outside eye, but for our purposes, it was absolutely perfect. The three of us sat lounging on said pillows now, while Emma looked for Ezra and father messed about in the kitchen on a "secret project".

"Lizzie?"

I raised my head to look over at Aggie, who was lying on her stomach with an unusually somber expression on her face.

"What is it, Aggie?" I asked, brow furrowing in worry.

"Why didn't you want us to tell your father about what happened?"

 _Ah._

That lowered the mood a bit.

I sat up a little more on the pillows, biting my lip as I contemplated the best way to approach this particular subject.

"…Because my father has already had enough troubles to last a lifetime." I answered quietly. "The last thing I want is for him to think he has to worry about me too."

A long moment of silence followed my words, and though it was not entirely uncomfortable, there was a new heaviness in the air that made me wish Aggie wasn't always so insistent on knowing everything.

"You mean your mother…right?"

This time, the question came from Jamie, and I turned my head look at her in surprise. Her face reddened sheepishly.

"I didn't mean to be so forward, it's just…you mentioned other troubles and I just assumed…" She trailed off.

"It's alright, Jamie." I gave her a reassuring smile, though my mind was rapidly turning.

I was all too aware that I was throwing opening a door I'd barely been brave enough to crack in six years…but if there was a time and a place I was going to do it, then why not here? On Christmas Eve with my two dearest friends in the world? If I didn't do it now, God only knows when I would be able to find the strength to do it again. And so, with a soft sigh, I continued.

"You both know that my mother was a slave."

They nodded.

"That was how she and my father met, of course. She worked in the house of my great uncle, Mr. Conall Henshaw, and my father's family were frequent visitors there. Anyways, my father says that he liked my mother from the very start. He used to sneak around the house and talk to her while she did her work, and…after a while…they realized that they had feelings for each other. But they didn't think anything could come of it. You see, my father's family were very loving towards him, but towards slaves…they were some of the most vicious owners in all of Arkansas. My father says he once saw a man whipped within an inch of his life for talking too loudly to the overseer."

"Oh, that's awful!" Aggie cried out. "Why, if Jamie and I were whipped every time we talked too loudly, we'd be dead by now!"

My lips gave a small twitch at her revelation.

"Well, to get to the point, there was very little chance that my father would be permitted to marry her. But they cared too deeply for each other to break it off. So the only thing left to do was run."

Jamie and Aggie both gasped.

"They ran away together! Oh, how romantic!" Jamie swooned, flopping down onto the pillows and raising a hand to her forehead dramatically.

"What happened then?" Aggie urged me to go on.

"They escaped to Illinois on the Underground Railroad. People were more accepting of their relationship there, but they thought, for their own safety, that it would be better to avoid most company. All the money they had was used to buy some land out in the country, and the house they built there is where I was born." I finished my tale.

"How old were you when your mother died?"

My heart leapt to my throat as Jamie asked the question I'd been hoping to avoid at all cost. I closed my eyes as vague memories pushed themselves towards the front of my mind, bringing me back to one of the darkest times I could remember. When I spoke again, my voice was shaking.

"…I was five. My father and I both knew she'd been sick for a while, but then, out of the blue, she took a turn for the worse. She started coughing up blood. I wasn't even allowed to see her. The doctor gave her a week to live, and…she died three days later. I've never seen my father look so miserable. If it wasn't for me, I think he might have followed her."

Both of the twins were silent.

"My father was willing to give up everything for my mother and me. That's why I do everything _I_ can to make sure that he doesn't have to worry so much. I can't let him carry my burdens when he has so many of his own." I explained.

"…We understand, Lizzie." Jamie spoke gently, as if worried that saying the wrong thing might break me.

"I don't hear any festivities goin' on in here!"

The dark spell that had settled over the room suddenly broke as my father pushed through the door carrying a tray with six steaming mugs, and wearing an old top hat with a Christmas wreath around the rim. Jamie, Aggie, and I shared a quick glance – silently agreeing to push aside the previous conversation – and leapt up to our feet, eagerly running up to take three of the mugs from him and allowing relaxed smiles to appear on our lips.

"It wouldn't be Christmas without some of Emma's famous hot chocolate, now would it?" Father grinned.

"Since when do you know how to cook?" I asked him cheekily.

"Since when did ye start gettin' so smart?" He retorted, setting the tray down on a side table and pinching my arm.

As I let out a yelp and squirmed out of his reach, the door opened once again and Emma entered the parlor, dragging along Ezra right behind her.

"Look who I found!" She sang out.

"Ezra!" Jamie, Aggie, and I exclaimed gleefully.

"Yes, yes, you got me here!" He smiled wryly. "But only for a little while. All the guests will be leaving soon, and you haven't seen anarchy until you've tried to get almost two hundred drunk socialites back into 30 or 40 different carriages."

"Ah, never mind that, now." Father patted him on the back. "I say it's time we start things off with a little music! Ezra, would you do the honors?"

"That's what I'm here for, isn't it?" He joked.

He made his way over to the piano near the far wall and as he took a seat at the keys, and Aggie and Jamie wasted no time in dashing up – wide-eyed and rosy-cheeked - beside him.

"Jingle Bells, Ezra! Play Jingle Bells!" Jamie pleaded.

"Well, by all means, your wish is my command." He remarked amusedly. "On my count everyone."

I hurried forward to take my place next to the girls at the piano with Emma and father following close behind – the latter of which smiled down at me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder with a gentle squeeze.

"One, two, three, and-!"

 _Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way,  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh, hey!  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way,  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh.  
We're dashing through the snow  
In a one-horse open sleigh  
O'er the fields we go  
Laughing all the way!_

"Ha, ha, ha!" My father's booming laugh echoed through the room.

 _Bells on bob-tail ring  
Making spirits bright  
Oh what fun it is to sing  
A sleighing song tonight!  
Oh! Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way,  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh, hey!  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way,  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh!  
A day or two ago  
I thought I'd take a ride  
And soon Miss Fanny Bright  
Was seated by my side;  
The horse was lean and lank  
Misfortune seemed his lot,  
We got into a drifted bank  
And then we got upsot!  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way,  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh, hey!  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way,  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh!_

"Hey!"

We all cheered and clapped as Ezra finished the last notes of the song with a flourish.

"Thank you, thank you." He grinned cheerfully. "Any requests from the party?"

"What about 'Joy to the World'? That's a festive one!" Emma suggested, placing her hands on her husband's shoulders.

"That it is, my dear." He smiled affectionately up at her. "Shall we, then?"

His fingers struck up the first few chords, and the girls and I began to bounce on our toes to the rhythm.

 _Joy to the world!  
The lord is come!  
Let earth receive her king!  
Let every heart prepare him room!  
And heaven and nature sing,  
And heaven and nature sing,  
And heaven and heaven and nature sing!_

As I opened my mouth to continue the next verse with the others, father suddenly turned to me and took my hands in his, pulling me away from the piano to twirl me endlessly about the room. Laughter burst from my lips, and I'd soon forgotten about the lyrics entirely. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the twins take hands and begin to spin each other around, and just like that, the four of us were dancing around the room, giggling and squealing so loudly that we could hardly even hear the music we were supposed to be moving too – though Ezra hardly seemed to mind as long as Emma's arms were around his neck.

As my father continued to twirl me around and around, my head began to spin just as fast, and I was caught off guard when he let go of one of my hands to spin me out. My momentum caused my other hand to slip out of his, and for a brief second, there was a feeling of flying through space, with no sense of direction or idea where I was headed. The answer came rather quickly.

"Oh!"

I finally felt myself hit something firm, but soft, which gave way slightly as I stumbled into it. My hands reached out to prevent me from slipping down onto the floor in my dazed state, and when they grasped onto the fabric of a waistcoat, I automatically assumed that my father had managed to catch me, and allowed myself to press my cheek against his chest as I tried to get my bearings.

But then another possibility came to mind.

 _This…this is my father, isn't it?_

As soon as the thought hit me, my grip immediately loosened on the jacket I was clutching, and I could feel my heart begin to speed up a little. Very slowly, I let my hand trail up to the shoulder of whoever had caught me and then down his arm.

… _I know this shape._

Letting my hands be my eyes, I boldly raised my fingers up to brush against the figure's neck, and when I felt soft strands of thick hair, my breathing dramatically sped up. I knew exactly who it was.

Without a moment's hesitation, I lifted my head to meet a pair of familiar, dark eyes.

"Edward." I whispered.

The expression on his face was foreboding, to say the least. His usually warm and soft features were pale and hard, as though he'd been sent to deliver some terrible piece of news…and as I spoke his name, his eyes were filled with pain. It frightened me.

"Edward, what's-"

"Elizabeth, I need to talk to you. Alone."

Even the strength of his voice had been taken from him.

I looked back over my shoulder to see that while the others were still occupied by the dance, my father was watching us carefully, and when I caught his eye, he gave me an understanding nod.

With a mind full of fear and dread in my veins, I turned back to Edward, who took my hand in his and led us hastily from the room.

XXXXX

I tried to keep the panic that was welling up inside me at bay as Edward pulled me along through the ballroom, which was now empty save for a few stragglers that were either lying unconscious in the corners or making their way lazily towards the guest rooms. My skirts flew in a tangled mess around my legs as I struggled to keep up with his determined stride, and as he led us out into the armor hallway, I was sure that his hand in mine was the only thing saving me from falling flat on my face.

"Edward." I was barely able to gasp out. "Please, what's wrong?"

He didn't answer me.

Instead, he dragged me with him to the staircase and we began our ascent back up into the heart of the mansion. It had been only hours ago that he was whispering words of comfort in my ear and trying to coax me down these very stairs. What had happened since then?

 _What did Lady Gracey say to him?_

I barely had time to contemplate these thoughts as we reached the top of the stairs and continued down the hall at a breakneck speed, heading towards the staircase the would lead us up to the third floor, where the study was. It was as we approached these stairs that Edward's grip on my hand suddenly tightened, and I released a pained cry.

"Edward, you're hurting me!"

These words appeared to finally get through to him, and I nearly wept with relief when he came to a halt, instantly releasing my hand and turning towards me with an expression so full of sorrow that I regretted even mentioning my pain, which slowly ebbed away as I held my wrist to my chest. As I stared up at him, wide-eyed and distraught, I wanted nothing more than to throw my arms around him and tell him how much he truly meant to me – that I would do anything if it meant taking away his torment and returning my best friend to me. But my feet were as heavy as stone, and I could do nothing but continue to gaze up at him in worry and dismay.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth." Edward spoke softly. "But this cannot wait another moment."

"But why? What's happened?" I beseeched him.

He paused for a moment, looking over my head back down the hallway and then glancing at the door beside us.

"Come here." He directed, moving over to the door and quietly clicking it open to let me enter.

I hesitantly did as he told, only realizing where he had taken me when I spotted the enormous, canopy bed to my left and the ebony desk – which was stacked high with papers – to my right. It had been years since I'd been in this room, and for good reason. These were Edward's private chambers.

As the Edward shut the door behind him, I turned and looked at him in exasperation.

"Edward, what are we doing? Do you know what people would say if they saw me here?"

"I told you. I need to talk to you." He muttered.

"And it had to be here?"

"Elizabeth." Edward sighed. "Just listen to me."

The exhaustion in his eyes prevented me from pushing the matter any further, and I gave him a small nod. Of course, if I'd known what he was going to say, I would have fled the room that very moment.

Edward himself looked greatly uncertain about his next words, opening his mouth as if to speak, only to clench his jaw shut and turn away with a frustrated hiss, pacing over towards his desk, and placing his hands against the wood, shoulders tensed in agitation. After several seconds of unbearable silence, he turned back to me.

"Look, before I tell you this…you have to know that I meant what I said to you that night in your room. About staying together, and being there for you." He began, sounding as if he were trying to get the words out as soon as possible.

"…Alright." I responded cautiously.

My answer didn't appear to make him any more willing to go on, for he grimaced and directed his gaze to the floor.

"The thing is that…tonight, my mother, she said…what _I'm_ trying to say is…oh, hell." He cursed, turning around to once again lean against the desk.

My palms began to sweat as I took a small step towards him, and my heart was thudding ominously in my chest as if it knew something I did not.

"Elizabeth…Elizabeth, I'm leaving Gracey Manor."

Nothing in the world could have prepared me for that.

I could feel my eyes grow wide in horror and I was sure my face was as white as a ghost.

"You… _you're what_?" I choked out, hardly daring to believe the terrible words he had just uttered.

Reluctantly, Edward turned back around to face me, and suddenly the regret and sorrow in his eyes had a new meaning.

"My mother and I had a long talk tonight about my future, and my responsibility to the household. It's my duty to carry on my father's name, Elizabeth…and in my case, that means living up to the expectations that others have set for me. Besides, it's not like it will be forever. Just a few years at the university in New York, and I'll be back here, I promise. _Please_ don't look at me like that."

I wanted to scream at him. To call him a liar and a backstabber and every other name my mind could think of. Yet all I could do was stare at him blankly.

"Ramsley is actually the one who found the program – it's really quite excellent." Edward prattled on, though whether it was nerves or whether he was truly trying to convince me, I couldn't tell. "I'll learn everything there is to learn about being a gentleman, but I'll be out in the world, Elizabeth! Exploring new places, meeting great people, doing extraordinary things! Please…say you'll try to be happy for me."

 _Happy? Be happy about what? About the fact that he was breaking his promise to me? That he was leaving me? Be happy to spend four years without him, and to have him come home a complete stranger?_

"I can't." I hissed through gritted teeth.

"Now, Elizabeth-"

"No!" I strode towards him angrily. "You promised me you would always be here for me, Edward! You swore to me that as long as you were here, I would never have a reason to fear – do you remember that?"

"Of course I do! Elizabeth, please-!" He stepped forward so that we stood chest to chest.

"Then why are you abandoning me?"

"Elizabeth!"

"Was it because I came tonight? Is _that_ why they're sending you away?"

From the back of my mind, I could hear Ramsley's threat from all those years ago echoing inside my head: _I will not hesitate to take the necessary steps to remove you from this home…by any means necessary._

Was this his plan? To send Edward away and then get rid of me for good?

"No, of course not!" Edward shook his head vehemently.

"Then why? Why are they separating us?"

I felt my face grow warm in embarrassment as tears began to well in my eyes, and Edward's gaze softened.

"Elizabeth…" He sighed. "…I know it doesn't seem like it, but my mother and Ramsley are only doing what they believe is best for me. They want me to continue my education as far as I can, that's all."

He raised his hand up as if to wipe away one of my tears, but I coldly stepped back, ignoring the hurt that appeared on his features.

"How do you do it?" I breathed.

His brow furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"How can you trust that man? He has _hated_ me ever since the day I came here, Edward, and I don't know why! What did I ever do to him?" I asked bitterly, rubbing away the tears which had started to drip down my cheeks.

"Elizabeth, Ramsley is a _good man_." Edward frowned, suddenly sounding rather defensive.

"Then why is it that you and your mother are the only ones that are able to see that?!" I snapped at him.

"Hey!" He shouted, lunging forward and grasping my shoulders with a speed and animosity that terrified me. "You don't know the first thing about that man. He's been like a father to me! And if sending me to school is what he thinks is best, then I shall trust his judgement."

My heart fell like a heavy rock to my feet.

"I just don't understand how leaving the manor- how leaving me, and the girls, and Emma, and Ezra could possibly be the right thing to do! Don't you see the way they control you?! This isn't like you, Edward!"

"You don't understand!"

"No, you don't understand! I know that your father isn't around, but my father taught me that when two people make a promise to each other, they _keep_ that promise, no matter the consequence!"

"Damn it, Elizabeth!"

Edward turned away to slam his hands down angrily on the desk behind him.

"You're only a child!"

My eyes widened in shock as I staggered back, devastation sinking into my gut like lead.

I was hurt…and I was furious.

Edward in the meantime had frozen where he stood, as if just realizing the words that had burst from his mouth. After a long, suspenseful, excruciating moment, he turned to me, his face pale and fearful.

"Elizabeth…I swear to you…"

"No, Edward."

His face fell.

"Go ahead. Leave me. I'm glad you've found where your heart truly lies!"

My voice broke, and without another word, I turned and stormed out of the room – but not before hurling one of my shoes directly at Edward's head.

 _Merry Christmas._

XXXXX

 **Don't hurt me. Review instead!**


	7. Bad Things Come in Threes

**Here's another chapter for you, my readers! Thank you so much for following my story!**

 **Disclaimer: Haunted Mansion…not mine.**

XXXXX

 _He will come. He has to come._

 _He won't leave me without at least saying goodbye._

These were the thoughts that ran continuously through my head as I sat stiffly in the window seat, staring intently at the door across from me and listening with bated breath for the familiar sound of his footsteps coming down the hall.

 _He should have come by now._

Every night for the past two weeks, Edward had come without fail…so why then, on the night before he was to leave, did he not show up?

The sound of the clock rapidly ticking away on the other side of the room seemed to taunt me as I thought back on the measures I'd taken to avoid him – running in the opposite direction whenever he tried to come near me, and taking my meals in the kitchen to escape his pleading gaze. I'd even started skipping lessons with the girls, for every conversation I'd had with them recently had only ended in the both of them begging me to forgive him, and…more importantly…to tell him my true feelings.

But how could I?

How could I tell him I cared for him when I already knew my affections were unrequited?

" _You're only a child!"_

I clenched my eyes shut, desperately trying to erase the words that had broken my heart. He was going to forget about me. Of this I was certain.

He was going to go out into the world, become a respected and revered member of society, and marry a wealthy and beautiful young woman that Lady Gracey and Ramsley would be sure to approve of.

And I…

I would be nothing but a shadow.

A distant memory of days gone by…

"Elizabeth."

I gasped, straightening up so quickly that I almost fell out of my seat.

My eyes immediately latched onto the door, and I silently begged the voice to speak again and confirm I hadn't imagined it.

"Elizabeth…are you awake?"

The whisper came at my door just as it had every night for the past week, and though I almost cried out in relief, I didn't answer him.

"…Elizabeth, please speak to me."

He sounded so distraught that I wanted nothing more than to forgive him in that instant. But my pride kept me silent.

"Elizabeth, for the hundredth time, I beg your forgiveness. I know you're hurt. I know you feel I'm betraying you by leaving. But this isn't just about me…it's about all of us. I'm doing this for you, Elizabeth. So that you and your father might have a better life when I claim the manor. Please, Elizabeth…don't let this be our goodbye."

Tears welled in my eyes. Edward's gentle, soothing voice could have drawn in the hardest of hearts, and now it persuaded me to draw near him, leaving my perch at the window to quietly cross the room and place my hands against the door.

As if he could sense that I was there, Edward spoke again.

"Elizabeth…" His voice broke, and I clasped my hands over my mouth as the first few tears dripped down my cheeks. "…please, don't make me leave you this way."

Everything in me begged me to end my own torment and go to him - to tell him I forgave him and to ask him not to forget me. But my soul felt as heavy as stone.

He didn't want me.

There was a long silence before he finally spoke again.

"…Goodbye Elizabeth. May God give you joy."

My breath caught in my throat as I listened to his footsteps slowly begin to fade away.

 _Please, please don't go!_

I wanted to scream out and beg him to come back, but when I opened my mouth…all that came out was a pitiful wail.

My legs gave out beneath me, and the only thing I could do was slide down to the floor, bury my face in my hands, and cry.

XXXXX

 **1876**

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and soon half a year had gone by without Edward at Gracey Manor.

The twins and I now spent every moment we could together - united in our sadness over the vacant place that Edward had left in our lives - and soon a new kind of routine developed – one that involved complaining through our lessons in the morning and spending our afternoons busily occupied with whatever task we could encounter. More often than not, we ended up helping Emma with her chores or in the kitchen, and after a while…I found that the throbbing emptiness in my chest was finally starting to fade. It seemed like things were settling into a new normal.

That is, until fate decided, once again, to rear its ugly head.

XXXXX

"Jamie! Jamie!"

The two of us looked up from our needlework to see Aggie come bursting into the parlor, excitedly waving a piece of parchment in her hand.

"What is it, Aggie?" Jamie asked curiously.

"It's from mother and father!"

Jamie was on her feet instantly, needlework immediately forgotten as she rushed up to her sister, blue eyes wide and expectant.

"Well, what did it say? Are we-" She paused, glancing over at me and lowering her voice. "I mean…is _it_ happening?

Aggie nodded vigorously and suddenly bright smiles of elation appeared on both of their faces, which, for some reason, made my stomach clench in anxiety.

"What is it? What's going on?" I stood and approached them as they began to giggle excitedly.

When they turned to look at me, however, it was as if I'd just delivered some terrible piece of news – confirming the fear I felt rising within my gut. Both looked as if they'd been slapped across the face.

"Elizabeth…"Aggie started hesitantly.

The use of my full name terrified me more than I could have imagined.

"Lizzie, you have to promise you won't be angry with us." Jamie stepped forward, watching me warily.

This was all too familiar.

"Tell me." I murmured.

"Now, you have to understand, it's not something we had control over-" Jamie started.

" – and we would never want to hurt you!" Aggie quickly assured me.

"…But something wonderful has happened, Lizzie. Something we're very, very happy about."

 _Oh God, this can't be happening again._

"Our parents have sent for us!" Aggie burst out, unable to keep the joy off of her face.

Meanwhile, my heart plummeted to my feet. I could feel myself go pale as the worst sense of déjà vu washed over me.

"Are you leaving me?" I dared to ask.

"Oh no, Lizzie, it's not like that!" Jamie exclaimed, running up to me and taking my hands in hers. "Our parents have been searching for a house in France for some time now, one more suitable for the four of us, so that Aggie and I can continue our studies over there. So that we can be together. It took them a while, and we weren't really sure it was going to happen at all, but then…well…"

She looked over at Aggie, who continued.

"Last month we received a letter telling us that a vacancy had just opened up outside of Paris, and they were very hopeful that – "

"Last month?" I repeated incredulously, feeling as if all the breath had been sucked out of me. "You knew there was a chance and you didn't even bother to tell me about it?"

"But that just it, Lizzie, we didn't know!" Aggie pleaded. "This is something that we've all dreamed of for a very long time and we…we didn't dare to get our hopes up."

"I'm sorry. I'm just…having a _very_ hard time hearing all of this." I whispered.

It was as if the empty hole in my heart were being ripped violently open again and leaving a space even wider than before.

"You're not angry with us, are you, Lizzie?" Aggie asked softly.

I wanted to be.

"It's our family, Lizzie. We only want to be with them again." Jamie implored me.

Each word they spoke was like a stab to the heart…but as I looked into their pleading, fearful eyes and thought of the way Edward and I had separated, I knew I couldn't bring myself to be angry with them. Instead, I let out a shaky sigh.

"Of course I'm not angry. You deserve to be with your parents again, even if it means you have to leave. I'm happy for you." I wrapped my arms around their necks and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to memorize the sensation of their arms around me. "But that doesn't mean I won't miss you terribly."

Our hands gripped onto each other tightly, and for a long time, we just stood there, savoring what we didn't know would become one of the last peaceful moments we ever spent together.

XXXXX

I knew the minute I watched the carriage carry the twins out of the gate that fateful morning that life as I knew it at Gracey Manor was over.

There were no more protections – no more reasons for Lady Gracey to hide her disdain of my heritage.

The change happened so fast, it made my head spin.

XXXXX

It was still early morning on the day after the twins' departure, and I sat solemnly in the library, simply staring into nothingness as I ran their last words to me over and over again in my head.

" _This isn't goodbye forever." Aggie promised. "It's just goodbye for now."_

" _What am I going to do without you?" I lamented, trying to prevent myself from weeping as I had when Edward left._

 _Jamie smiled, placing her hands on my shoulders._

" _You're so much stronger than you think you are, Lizzie. You are clever, and passionate, and kind…and somewhere deep within you, I know there's a fire burning. Maybe it's time for you to find that fire for yourself."_

A powerful sentiment…but right now it was doing me very little good.

I felt tired and empty.

My tears had long been shed, and so there was little to do but wait until some force moved me from my position.

Of course, that force came soon enough as the sound of slow, steady footsteps approached me.

I was tempted to run and hide, and yet I felt no sense of urgency that could persuade me from my place – only a heavy sense of inevitability, such as one faces when death comes to claim them. I didn't have to look up to know that Ramsley was towering over me.

"Lady Gracey requests your presence. I am to escort you to the study."

My head slowly rose to meet the face that sent shivers up my spine, and the rest of my body followed as he turned and lead me to my fate.

XXXXX

Lady Gracey was sitting at the desk when Ramsley showed me in, her grey-streaked hair piled tightly atop her head and her lips pursed in thought. She was writing on some kind of document, but raised her head as I entered and straightened up, setting her glasses to the side and looking every bit the cold and calculating woman I had expected her to be.

"Close the door, Ramsley." She ordered.

The butler nodded obediently and ducked out of the room with an impending boom that sent my heart pounding in my chest.

"Girl."

I whipped around to find Lady Gracey staring at me expectantly.

"Come and stand before me, girl."

I did as she asked, keeping my eyes low as I approached the desk.

"Elizabeth, how many years have you and your father been with us?"

I thought for a moment.

"Seven, ma'am."

"And that would make you how old?"

"Fifteen this last February, ma'am."

"Indeed…and tell me, child, have you been happy here in that time?"

"Yes, m-"

"For heaven's sake, girl, I won't bite, now look at me and speak up."

I felt a twitch of anger at her words as I looked up and met her gaze coolly.

"Yes, ma'am."

The corners of her mouth twisted up into a condescending smile as she stood and began to pace back and forth in front of me, like a predator stalking its prey.

"It is my understanding that you've received quite an education while you've been with us, haven't you? Reading, writing, grammar, etiquette – why you're practically a lady, as it were."

"Thank you, ma'am." I responded dryly.

Her smile fell at that.

"Well, of course, 'almost' counts for very little these days, and, things being how they are…well, some changes are going to be made my dear."

The way she said 'my dear' was sickeningly sweet, and I could easily predict the next words that would come out of her mouth.

"Elizabeth, I feel that the time has come for you to start earning your keep in this house. After all, you've had quite a privileged life with us…it's only fair that we ask for a little something in return, wouldn't you agree?"

I swallowed thickly and nodded.

"I thought you might feel that way." She smiled wickedly. "I've already spoken to your father – the dear man – and he has kindly agreed to let you start taking over some of his work in the house so that he can devote more attention to the grounds, being as vast as they are. Of course, you wouldn't mind assisting Emma in the kitchen every now and then, would you? After all, Jamie and Aggie told me you've been doing a fine job so far."

Her voice hardened, and I could see her thinly-veiled fury at my having influenced the girls to help in the kitchen this past year.

"It would be my pleasure, ma'am." I muttered.

Her grin widened.

"Excellent. I'll have Ezra move your things to the servant's quarters this afternoon."

My head snapped up in shock at that, my mouth opening and closing helplessly.

"After all, it'll be so much easier to get your work done if you're closer to the kitchen, now won't it?"

I wouldn't let her have the satisfaction of seeing the angry tears in my eyes. With my jaw clenched, I turned and wordlessly left the room.

XXXXX

"It won't be so bad." Emma comforted me as we sat on the bed in my new room.

The one window there was had been thrown open to rid the air of its musty smell, and it had taken an hour for us to get rid of all the dust that lined the floor and the few pieces of furniture available.

The room was just off the kitchen, as Lady Gracey had so kindly described, and it was an eighth of the size of my old room, occupied only with a hard-mattress bed, a wooden chair, and a small dresser.

"Ezra and I are right next door, you know. Whenever you need us. Just be warned that he snores." She tried to cheer me up, and for her sake, I let a tiny smile cross my face.

Just then, Ezra appeared at the door with the last of my belongings, looking as grim as ever.

"That's the last of it." He muttered, setting the small chest by the dresser and taking in the room with a scoff. "It's a sin, that's what it is. Going against the Master's wishes and turning her back on you like this! Master George would have never let this happen if he were alive!"

"Ezra!" I stood and took his arm. "Ezra, please, I'll be alright."

He shook his head.

"Oh no. We're not letting her take you down like this. Come with me."

He grabbed ahold of my hand and dragged me out of the room, Emma following close behind.

XXXXX

"I've been sneaking up here for years to keep this thing in shape." Ezra explained as he led us through the attic. "I pity the poor souls who had to get it up those stairs."

We approached a large object covered by a dirty sheet, and Ezra pulled it off to reveal an old piano, not nearly as grand as the one in the library, but evidently still in working order. He turned to me with a grin.

"I may not know much, but I do know a little something about music. So what do you say, kid?"

I stared at him blankly.

"You want to teach me how to play?"

"Of course! No one ever comes up here but the staff, and we're far away enough from the rest of the house that we won't be heard."

"But Ezra, I…I couldn't ask you to – "

"Listen, kid. That old witch might be able to take away your tutor, but she'll have to fight claw and tooth to get rid of us."

"We're not going to let her do this to you, Elizabeth." Emma joined her husband's side. "And after twenty years of service here, I think we know a little something about what it means to be a lady."

The absolute joy I felt at their words was overwhelming.

"You would do that for me?" I breathed.

"You can count on us, Ms. Elizabeth." Ezra winked.

I had never felt stronger than in that moment, and as I stared in awe at the two people in front of me, I made a silent vow.

 _Let Lady Gracey and Ramsley do what they can to me._

 _I am not going down without a fight._

XXXXX

 **Things are starting to pick up now :D**

 **Another chapter will be up soon!**


	8. Dirty Skin

**Oh my gosh, you guys! Your reviews have made me so happy! I can't wait to share the rest of this story with you!**

 **That being said – enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: The Haunted Mansion and its characters are unfortunately not mine.**

 **Warning: Racist language and violence**

XXXXX

 **1879**

I didn't know how much could change in three years.

My days as an adopted member of the Gracey family were long over, and in their wake came endless days of servitude. Lady Gracey was better than her word when it came to my place in the household, and I found myself not only caring for the mansion and helping in the kitchen, but serving as almost a handmaiden to her when she demanded it – which, of course, was often. This kept me safe at least from the wrath of Ramsley, who had no hesitations in punishing me should one of my tasks go wrong.

However, my greatest concern was my father.

If I were completely honest, I would admit that I hardly saw him anymore, now that his work kept him out of the house most days...but if there was one thing that was impossible for me to ignore, it was his rapidly declining health. Each day his back seemed to ache just a little bit more, and his bright, brown eyes – which I loved so dearly – seemed to grow duller and wearier with every passing hour. I'd begged him to see a doctor on more than one occasion, but he'd just laugh and tell me I worried too much. For this reason, I never told him how I was being mistreated. My unhappiness and my many bruises were hidden each time he kissed me goodnight, so that I might sleep well knowing I had not burdened him with more troubles.

But all of this is not to say that my life was without joy. In all the years that had gone by, Emma and Ezra had remained largely the same, still constantly bickering and teasing one another even after nearly twenty years of marriage. But their place in my heart had grown enormously. Every chance we could, Ezra and I would creep up the stairs to the attic and spend hours sitting at that old piano, forgetting about the harsh reality of the world that continued on beneath us and letting music relieve the anger and frustration we both felt towards our Mistress. I had been punished more than once for lying to Ramsley about where I disappeared to during these times, but this did nothing to dissuade me from continuing to sneak up to the attic whenever his back was turned. Emma and I, too, had a secret to share, staying up until all hours of the night in my room and reading to each other whatever literature we managed to sneak out of the library, while many of our days in the kitchen were spent practicing – or rather mocking – various topics of ladylike conversation. Both she and Ezra had become more dear to me than I ever imagined, but not even they could completely fill the hole in my heart.

I had long suspected that Lady Gracey had been intercepting my letters and withholding them in an attempt to keep me as isolated as possible, but I continued to write a letter to the twins every week in the desperate hope that one of them might get through. Part of me feared that amidst all the glamour and beauty I was sure they had surrounded themselves with in Paris, they'd simply allowed themselves to forget me…but my heart vehemently refuted this thought, and so I continued to write.

Then there was my dear Edward.

Four years had gone by now since his departure, and even if I had received a letter from him in that time, I never would have been brave enough to answer him.

XXXXX

"Elizabeth? Hello? Is my pupil in there somewhere?"

I was snapped out of my daydream by the sensation of Ezra's knuckles gently rapping on the side of my head.

"Yes! Yes, I'm here." I quickly replied, batting his hand away.

I looked over to see him smirking at me knowingly, and I sent him back a pointed glare before continuing my scales up and down the keys in front of us.

"Have a certain someone on your mind?" He teased.

"Not at all. Just half asleep. How long are you going to make me do these scales?"

"Until your playing flows just as nicely. These scales, as tedious as they may be, are at the core of musical ability. You can't start complicating things until you've mastered the basics."

"Oh, Ezra!" I stopped playing and turned to him pleadingly. "You know I can handle this! Father's party is next week and this is my last chance to practice!"

"Alright! Alright!" He held up his hands in surrender. "Don't get hysterical, Ms. Elizabeth. Oy…"

With a small grumble he slid off the bench and crossed over to a dusty, old dresser, pulling out our sheet music from where we'd hidden it in one of the drawers and then returning to my side to place it in front of me.

"Now remember, don't waste all your energy in the first few bars. Give it time to grow."

"Right…" I took a deep breath. "Let it grow."

My fingers hovered over the keys for a long moment as scanned over the music and silently ran the song through my head. Then the first few notes drifted softly into the air.

"Good…very good."

The calm that settled over me as my hands worked to keep up with the notes on the page was an addicting sensation that made me understand why Ezra loved it so. It gave me the strength to get through each day. However, on this particular occasion, it also inspired some rather bittersweet memories.

"Ezra…have you heard from Edward recently?"

"Eyes on the page, Ms. Elizabeth." He instructed, and I promptly obeyed. "Smoothly on the crescendo…that's it…Emma receives a letter every now and then I believe."

"What does he say?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant and failing miserably.

"He enjoys society – watch the rests there – and is a dedicated student. Lady Gracey has been quite pleased with his progress."

I nodded imperceptibly, having overheard her boast to visitors many times in the past.

"…He has inquired after you, if that's what you're asking."

I froze, the song forgotten instantly.

My head whipped to the side, and I felt my face grow warm as he gave me a smug grin, crossing his arms over his chest. My mouth opened to scold him, but I quickly realized I'd only be digging myself into a bigger hole by doing so, and so I decided against it and turned back to the keys with a huff, continuing where I'd left off.

"Why should that matter?" I feigned disinterest, despite knowing I'd been caught.

Ezra looked greatly amused.

"Oh, I don't know. It might have something to do with how close you two once were. Or it could be how poorly you fared when he left."

I said nothing, keeping my eyes glued to the page, though I couldn't for the life of me comprehend what I was reading.

"Or perhaps it's the fact that you've been pining after Edward since you were a little girl."

 _That_ caught my attention. I whirled on him so quickly that the sheet music flew up into the air.

"How would you know?" I challenged him, eyes blazing.

"Almost 20 years of marriage has given me enough experience with love to know it when I see it, Ms. Elizabeth. Ever since you were a child, his presence could make you glow, and his name was enough to do it now. Such a power is not something you can hide, my dear."

The anger I felt bubbling within me made me want to contradict him in any way possible, and yet it was also a testament to the fact that every word he said was true. I couldn't deny him, and it made me angrier still.

"…Well, it doesn't matter, does it." I finally hissed.

Ezra looked stunned.

"You would deny yourself that happiness?"

" _Happiness?_ Ezra, what happiness? Edward doesn't care for me in that way, and he never will. You should've heard what he said the last time we – "

"Elizabeth, you can't hang on to the past, and you can't worry about the future. That's how you end up missing the present."

"Ezra!" I stood from the piano bench and turned from him in frustration. "He called me a child. If that doesn't tell you how he sees me, I don't know what will."

"That was four years ago, you were only – "

"Fourteen. And now I'm eighteen and nothing more than an infatuated servant girl with dark skin and no prospects. He'll be twenty-two soon, Ezra. The manor is his for the taking…and when he returns, he's going to carry out his mother's wishes, marry a beautiful rich girl, and forget me."

The pain that ripped through my heart as I said the words aloud was enough to lower me down to the ground, my eyes clenched shut as I tried to remember the first time I ever met Edward, and all the good memories that followed.

"I've been losing him all of my life."

It was quiet for a long time after that. Then I heard Ezra rise from the bench, his footsteps making the floorboards creak as he came towards me.

"He misses you."

My eyes opened. I lifted my head to gaze up at him questioningly, not daring to believe I'd heard correctly.

"What?" I stuttered out.

"I'm afraid I may have been unclear when I mentioned that he'd been inquiring after you. Perhaps the word begging would be more appropriate." He smirked.

"Just what are you trying to tell me, Ezra?" I asked, throwing my hands up impatiently.

"Only that you shouldn't abandon hope so easily, Elizabeth." He encouraged, kneeling down in front of me. "If you had seen the poor boy's state the morning he left – why the Mistress and Ramsley had to practically carry him to the carriage, he was so weighed down with grief."

I felt a twinge of hope within me.

"…Really?"

"I can hardly begin to count how many times he's asked us how you're faring." He chuckled, but my gut twisted anxiously at these words.

"But what have you said? Oh god, Ezra, you didn't tell him what's become of me, did you?" I rose up on my knees and gripped his arms imploringly.

He couldn't know. I couldn't bear the shame if he knew I was a servant – almost a slave – in what I considered my own home, nor could I bear the guilt it would cause him if he knew his departure had been the spark of it.

"We merely tell him you are well, Elizabeth. Much to his frustration, might I add." He said pointedly, gently helping me to my feet and releasing my grip on him.

I let out a heavy breath, having a feeling where this was going.

"Perhaps it's time you write to him."

"And what good would that do? You know Lady Gracey would do everything in her power to make sure that letter never leaves this house!"

"He'll be home _soon_ , Elizabeth!" Ezra reasoned. "Do you think he won't notice you scrubbing the floor in the grand hall? Or serving his meals to him? Hmm? How do you think he'll react to that?"

The fact that this was problem I'd already considered and failed to find a solution for made his questions all the more irksome.

"…That's a problem I will deal with when the time comes. Please, just trust me, Ezra. The truth about me is the last thing he needs to hear right now."

"So I take it you'd rather surprise him with the news then?" Ezra raised his eyebrows at me.

I tilted my head to the side and gave him an exasperated look, only for him to meet my gaze with a sharp look that told me he wouldn't be letting the subject drop anytime soon.

For a long time, we just glared at each other; two equally stubborn people both unwilling to back down.

Then, finally, I sighed.

"Are we going to finish the lesson or not?"

Neither a surrender nor a protest, my response didn't exactly please Ezra, but rather than continue to argue with me, he merely shook his head with a smirk and ruffled my hair, moving past me to pick up our music from where it had scattered over the floor.

In the meantime, I did my best to hide the anxiety rising within me, knowing every second brought me closer to an impending reunion.

XXXXX

The minute that I slipped back into the kitchen after my lesson, I knew that I'd been gone too long, for Emma came running frantically up to me and immediately threw an apron over my head.

"Oh thank goodness you're back! Ramsley has been searching for you everywhere." She fretted, spinning me around and tying the apron a bit too tightly around my waist.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Instead of responding, Emma spun me back around and began trying to smooth my hair away from my face.

"We have some unexpected visitors." She explained. "Lord and Lady Harrison, along with those three terrible daughters of theirs."

"Oh lord…" I breathed.

"Never mind them. Lady Gracey demanded that you be the one to serve them tea, and I suggest you hurry! They've been waiting for some time now!"

My breath began to speed up as I realized just what she'd told me.

"Why didn't you come to find me?" I demanded, brushing her hands away and frantically running my fingers through my hair in an attempt to make myself more presentable.

"I couldn't find the chance to sneak away! Besides, someone had to make the tea, didn't they?"

She gestured to the full tray which sat on the table and I swear I could have kissed her.

"Oh, thank you, Emma!" I exclaimed, running to the table and hoisting the tray into my arms. "How long have they been waiting?"

"Twenty minutes now." She replied apologetically.

I had to close my eyes for a moment as a sudden wave of nausea came over me.

"…I am in so much trouble."

XXXXX

As I approached the parlor room, I silently wondered if it were possible for me to slip in and go about my business unnoticed, but the sight of two dark-haired girls around my age milling about the open doorway instantly dashed that hope, and so I had no choice but to hold my head high and continue forward.

The shorter of the two was the first to notice me.

"Mother!" She called loudly into the room. "It's that little African girl with our tea!"

At her sister's cry, the other girl whipped her head around to stare at me, her eyes narrowing in disgust.

"Well, it's about time." She scoffed.

I bit my upper lip in an attempt to keep myself from responding with a biting remark and kept my eyes forward as I passed by them, gracefully stepping over the toes that one of them tried to place in front of me.

Lady Gracey and Lady Harrison were sitting in two chairs by the window when I entered the room, and as they both turned their heads to stare at me, I briefly faltered in my steps.

"Ah, Elizabeth! We were starting to wonder if you were ever going to make it." Lady Gracey smiled, but she spoke through gritted teeth.

It wasn't difficult for me to recognize the woman next to her, for the Christmas Eve that I'd met her had remained one of my clearest memories. Of course, it certainly didn't make me any happier to see her.

"Goodness, Abigail. She's certainly not a child any longer." Lady Harrison observed, eyeing me in a manner that made me feel quite exposed. "When I first saw her all those years ago, she was such an ugly, scrawny little thing. But now…why, I'd dare to say she's even pretty. For a servant girl, of course. What do you think, Richard?"

She glanced over at the other side of the room, and for the first time, I noticed the broad-shouldered, stern-looking man who was standing by the fireplace with a pipe in hand, staring broodingly into the flames. When his wife called he turned his head, his eyes briefly meeting mine as he looked me up and down, then turned away again without a word.

"Hmmf." He grumbled.

Lady Harrison grimaced at his response, but turned back to Lady Gracey looking largely unfazed.

"Don't mind him, Abigail. He's been in the most unpleasant spirits all day. Can't get a word out of him. Anyways, shall we have some tea?"

"But of course." Lady Gracey nodded, turning her head sharply towards me. "Well, are you just going to stand there like a fool, you lazy girl?

I jumped inwardly at the coldness in her eyes as she ordered me forward, and it was as I came towards them that I finally spotted the third Harrison girl, hiding behind her mother's chair. The little thing couldn't have been more than five or six years old…but as I walked forward I became stunned by the pure _hatred_ that was in her eyes – such a dark and scarring emotion to be seen on the face of one so young. It frightened me, and made me wonder just what kind of woman Lady Harrison truly was.

"Girls! Come away from the door! It's time for tea!" Said woman called in her other two daughters as I set the tray on the small table in front of them, trying not to let the china clank too loudly as I set it down and watched the youngest girl stick her tongue out at me before dashing forward to snatch up a cookie in her greedy little hands.

As the two eldest sisters took their seats in the empty chairs beside their mother, I began to prepare the cups.

"Cream and sugar for myself and Lady Harrison, Elizabeth, you know how I like it. Ladies?"

"Oh, no cream for us." The tallest girl replied haughtily. "And not too much sugar, either. I can always tell when it's too sweet."

"Our cook back home makes it special for us. Just the perfect amount." The other sister boasted.

I inwardly rolled my eyes as I prepared their cups, but was careful to follow their instructions for fear of incurring Lady Gracey's anger. She had seemed calm about my tardiness so far, but I knew better than to assume there would be no punishment for it and I preferred not to bring down her wrath any harder when this was all over.

"Make certain to prepare a cup for Louisa as well. Plenty of cream and sugar." Lady Harrison instructed me.

However, just as I took one of the cups into my hand, a high-pitched scream filled the room.

"No!" The little girl screamed. "No! No! No!"

"Why Louisa, darling, whatever is the matter?" Lady Harrison cooed, taking the child into her arms as she began to flail and cry.

"No tea! I don't want it!" She screeched.

"But you love tea, dearest!" The second eldest girl beseeched her.

"No! I won't drink it! It's dirty! She's dirty!"

My heart leapt up to my throat as the reason for her tantrum became abundantly clear.

"Dirty! Dirty! Dirty! She has dirty skin!" She wailed, pointing at me. "I won't drink it! I won't! I won't!"

I didn't wait for instructions to put the cup down as I silently stood and backed away in retreat to the other side of the room, watching in solemn horror as the child continued to point at me and scream out, those terrible hate-filled eyes of hers searing into my soul like a hot stick of iron. I was frozen to the spot. All I could focus on was the how mangled the girl's face looked – like a red-faced demon howling for blood. For the first time since the twins had left, I felt my lip begin to quiver.

It was several long and torturous minutes before Lord Harrison finally moved from his place and took the still shrieking girl into his arms, carrying her from the room and down the hall to who knows where – for none of us asked.

For a long time, a death-like silence filled the room.

I was traumatized. My heart was beating so fast I was scared it would burst, and my legs were shaking so badly I was certain that any attempt to move would only result in my collapsing to the floor. Never before had I seen something so twisted and dreadful. And I had been the cause of it.

"Elizabeth."

I gasped, whipping my head around to stare fearfully at Lady Gracey's stoic face.

She looked far too calm.

"The tea, please." She ordered.

My brain told me that I had to move, that I would be beaten if I didn't follow orders. But my body wouldn't budge. After another tense moment, Lady Gracey looked over at me.

"Are you deaf or dumb, girl? The tea!" She growled, eyes flashing dangerously.

I tried to step forward. I wanted to obey her. But all I could see and hear was that girl screaming…

"Elizabeth, I'm warning you! If you don't come here this instant, there will be consequences!"

 _Dirty! Dirty! Dirty!_

 _She has dirty skin!_

"Ramsley! Ramsley!"

The name of the old butler snapped me out of my stupor and I suddenly came to the horrible realization of the situation I'd now put myself in.

"No…" I whispered weakly. "No…no, Lady Gracey, please!"

I stumbled forward, barely making it to her side before I fell to my knees and clutched onto her skirt imploringly.

"Please, Lady Gracey, I was caught off guard is all! It won't happen again!" I entreated her.

"What a sad creature she is." The eldest daughter sneered. "No wonder Louisa was frightened of her!"

"I did nothing to that girl!" I objected, though I knew it was a mistake.

In the next moment, my feet slipped out from underneath me as Lady Gracey viciously wrenched her skirts from my grasp, and I lay helplessly on the floor as she towered over me with a look as dark as hell.

"How dare you speak to one of my guests that way! After everything I've done for you, you're still nothing but a spoiled, ungrateful little witch!" She cursed. "Ramsley!"

As if summoned by this last call, I could hear his steady footsteps enter into the room, and I hesitantly lifted my head up to see his ominous figure in the doorway. I let my head fall back onto the floor in defeat.

"You called, Madam?" He asked her.

I shivered at the sound of his voice.

"Yes, Ramsley. It would appear Elizabeth could use some assistance remembering what her place is in this household. I trust you can take care of it?"

There was a long, terrible pause, and I didn't have to look up to know that Ramsley's icy gaze was on me.

"…It would be my pleasure, Madam." He spoke lowly.

His footsteps once again echoed on the floor as they came towards me, and I held my breath to keep from crying out as his hands gripped my arms and yanked me violently to my feet, pulling me in front of him so that my back was to his chest and digging his fingers painfully into my shoulders.

Then he pushed me forward and led me from the room like a prisoner on her way to the guillotine. I didn't even bother to try and fight him.

As soon as we had passed through the doorway, he stopped and shut the door behind us, and I realized that he intended to punish me here so that Lady Gracey and the Harrisons would have the sickening pleasure of listening to my cries.

I tried to keep a brave face. Truly I did.

But the minute that Ramsley turned me back towards him…and I was forced to stare into those empty, soulless eyes of his…all of my strength abandoned me.

"Please."

The plea slipped out of my lips without thought as a single tear dripped down my cheek.

But the man did not react.

I could do nothing but watch as his white-gloved hand became a white-gloved fist.

And then a mind-numbing pain erupted through my left cheek.

"Gah!"

I stumbled backwards with the force of his fist, and might have fallen over had his hand not reached out to take my arm in a vise-like grip. There was barely even time to flinch before his fist hit my left cheek yet again.

"AHH!" I shrieked.

Over and over and over again, his hand came down upon that cheek, and with each resounding slap, my cries became more and more pitiful, but I knew that he would not show mercy until he had satisfied his lust for my pain. It was sad, but the only thought that came to mind was how difficult the bruise would be to hide from my father.

"AGH!...Ramsley…please…" I begged in vain, attempting to raise my head up.

However, as my tear-filled eyes managed to meet his, it was just in time to see his fist coming towards me.

I couldn't even scream before an excruciating pain shot through my eye and all the way to the back of my head, and in the next moment, I was falling through the air, with no awareness of anything other than the agony that was coursing through my face.

 _Edward…_

My back hit the floor hard, knocking all the wind out of me.

 _You promised you wouldn't let me fall…_

As my lungs struggled to take in breath, I wondered if it would be easier to just stop breathing – to give up and let myself float away to another, happier world. But even as I lay there defenselessly on the cold hard floor…even as I clutched my hands to my eye and let a gut-wrenching sob tear from my throat…all I could see were the faces of the people I loved.

Emma and Ezra.

Jamie and Aggie.

My father.

…Edward.

These were the people worth staying for.

These were the ones I had to fight for.

And fight I would.

Very carefully, I lowered my hands from my eye and rolled over onto my side, letting out a small grunt of effort as I pushed myself up on my arms and then slowly turned my head to stare bitterly and hatefully up at my tormentor.

"Why?" I hissed.

He stared at me blankly for several long moments.

"Why?" I insisted.

Still, he refused to respond.

"Why?!" I demanded. "What did I ever do to you?!"

I stared determinedly into those pale, inhuman eyes of his and had never felt more afraid or alone, but I would not surrender. Not to him.

"All of my life…the only thing I have ever wanted from you is your approval. I know how Edward looks up to you. So I tried to look up to you too. But all I have ever earned in return is hatred and cruelty, and I just want to know why! What have I done to displease you so?! Why am I being so mistreated?! Why?!"

"Because it is who you are, girl."

I was startled by his immediate reply.

"Huh?"

The expression on his face had not changed at all, but his eyes met mine steadily as he spoke again.

"I said, it is who you are."

"…I don't understand."

He let out a harsh scoff and began to pace around me.

"Of course you don't. Why you can't even see the damage that you cause here."

"What are you - "

"Silence, girl!" He snapped. "If you want answers, then I suggest keep your mouth shut."

Every part of me wanted to disobey him out of spite, but morbid curiosity made me swallow my pride and do as he said.

"Now, then." He began, resuming his circling. "As you know, there is a divine order to this world, girl – one which separates men from beasts. Every creature was born to fill a certain place on this earth…your misfortune is that you don't seem to understand this order."

My brow furrowed in bafflement.

"Sir?"

"Allow me to explain it in simpler terms. In this household, the purpose of every man, woman, and child living under this roof is to faithfully serve our Master, which I have done since the day he was born. When his father passed, it was _I_ who took on the responsibility of the boy's upbringing. It is my duty to this household to see to it that he carries on the Gracey name and all that it represents: good breeding, elegance, refinement, honor. So what do you suppose one should do when a child – the lowly daughter of a slave, no less –infiltrates the boy's life and begins to fill his head with silly nonsense and dangerous distractions? Does one ignore this insignificant threat and wait for it to grow beyond control, or does one squash it while they still can?"

His reasoning both angered and astonished me.

"You think I am a _threat_ to him?" I repeated in disbelief.

"Your place in this household is that of a servant and nothing more, girl. I will not see you ruin the Master's future."

Before I could even protest or offer a word of refute, the butler raised his fist high and swung it towards my head.

Then everything went black.

XXXXX

 **Wow. I didn't really intend for this chapter to get so dark but, there you have it.**

 **Next chapter is on the way! Thank you so much, my readers!**

 _ **Elactress**_


	9. Surprise

**WHAT'S THIS? IS IT ANOTHER CHAPTER POSTED SO SOOOOOON?**

 **WHY YES! YES IT IS!**

 **Hello again, dear readers! And surprise! I have another chapter for you in thanks for your support! Do enjoy!**

 **Diclaimer: Haunted Mansion – not mine!**

XXXXX

"Do you think she'll be alright?"

"Don't worry, my dear. She'll pull through just fine."

As I came to, I recognized the familiar sound of Emma and Ezra's voices, and I slowly blinked my eyes open to see their faces peering worriedly down at me.

"Ezra?" I mumbled, trying to sit up. "What…ohhh."

A low moan escaped me as my head began to throb with pressure, as if someone were banging repeatedly on the inside of it, and my attempted movement sent the room spinning around me, making my stomach pitch with nausea.

"Hold your horses there, kiddo. You had quite a beating back there." Ezra smiled dryly, gently pushing me back against the pillows.

As my senses returned to me, I realized I was lying on my bed.

"What happened?" I asked them.

"One of the footmen found you unconscious in the hallway upstairs. It seems Ramsley thought it would make a good example of you." Ezra explained.

I sighed.

"Is it bad?"

"Oh, no, sweetheart!" Emma quickly jumped in, sitting down beside me. "In a few weeks, the bruise won't even be noticeable. And the swelling has gone down so much already!"

"Emma." I gave her a stern look.

She met my eyes, and I could see the distress that she was trying to hide from me as her eyes glossed over with tears.

"Oh, Emma, don't cry." I pleaded, but to no avail.

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth! If I had tried harder to get away and come find you, then you wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Emma, it wasn't that." I tried to assure her.

"What _did_ happen, Elizabeth?" Ezra asked, wrapping a comforting arm around his wife's shoulders.

I thought back on the events that had led to me getting beaten again, but it all seemed a little fuzzy, as though it had happened a long time ago.

"…I think I did something to one of Lady Harrison's daughters. There was a lot of screaming, and then the next thing I remember is Ramsley hitting me, and then…I think he was trying to tell me something…but I don't know what it was."

My brain lingered particularly long on this part of the memory, and I had a feeling that I was forgetting something important. But I decided not to dwell on it.

"Well, you'll have a nasty bruise for a while, and that black eye won't be going away anytime soon. But I think you're going to be alright." Ezra told me, carefully patting my head.

"How am I going to explain this to my father?" I groaned, shutting my eyes.

"Oh, Elizabeth, don't you think it's time you told him the truth?" Emma implored me.

My only response was to open my eyes and glare at her.

"Don't give us that look, kid." Ezra chuckled half-heartedly. "You gave us quite a scare there for a minute, and this is your father we're talking about. I think he has a right to know what's going on."

I looked between the two of them, trying to come up with an excuse to put off what would only result in an ugly confrontation between my father and Lady Gracey. But I knew deep in my heart that they were right.

"…Could I at least wait until after father's party to tell him?"

They exchanged a critical glance and I quickly continued.

"Please, I just don't want to ruin it for him. I'll tell him the moment that it's over, alright? And if I don't tell him, then you can." I offered.

Ezra still looked hesitant.

"…Please, Ezra? I promise. The moment that it's over."

He stared at me for a little while, scrutinizing the expression on my face.

"Very well, then." He sighed.

A great sense of relief wash over me and I nodded gratefully.

"Alright, now. I think you've had enough excitement for one day." Emma spoke up, standing to her feet. "We'll leave you to come up with an excuse to tell your father, and I'll see if I can't find something to lighten up that eye."

"Thank you, Emma." I smiled at her, and she gladly returned the gesture.

However, as she pulled Ezra away and the two of them left me to rest, I began to feel the heavy weight of the promise I'd just made.

One more week, and then my father would know everything.

XXXXX

The day of my father's party was upon us before we could even blink, and poor Emma was in a tizzy.

"Elizabeth, make sure those ribbons are tied good and tight!" She called up to where I was standing perched on a ladder in the library.

Lady Gracey and Ramsley were both away for the week, and so we were boldly taking some new liberties with the rooms now available to us.

"And for heaven's sake, be careful! We want to surprise your father, not kill him! Oh, where is Ezra?"

I turned – carefully – on the ladder to watch Emma race frantically about the room and an amused smile crossed my lips.

"Emma, you're making me ill just watching you!" I teased her, though she hardly noticed.

"How long could it take to finish feeding the horses?" She bemoaned, then suddenly straightened up in shock. "Oh! Oh no! I've got to finish the cake! Quick, dear, come down from there and help me get the frosting ready!"

She held out her hand for me and rushed me down the ladder, and as we made beeline for the kitchen we nearly ran into the very man we'd been waiting for.

"Oh, Ezra! Thank goodness! We need-!"

"Darling," He gripped Emma's shoulders with a grin. "Take a deep breath and relax! We've got plenty of time. Now, Elizabeth, I believe you can go and fetch our honored guest from the coach house."

"But the cake-!" Emma protested.

"Don't worry, my dear, _I_ will help you! Go on, kid, but take your time. We'll have everything ready by the time you get back."

"Yes, sir!" I flashed him a cheeky grin and saluted.

He and Emma hastened off towards the servants' quarters and I leisurely made my way out the back door and into the gardens, which had bloomed with all the splendor of the first time I'd set foot in them. Now, however, my mission took me past the flowers and down a muddy path which wound around to the back entrance of the coach house.

As I drew near, I could see my father kneeling by the coach's wheels and clutching his arm with a curious expression.

I paused in alarm.

His eyes held a cloudiness that seemed to drain away the spark of life usually held within them, and his face…his face was chalky white, as if he'd seen a ghost. My feet moved of their own accord, and I found myself running the rest of the distance and trying to calm my racing heart.

"Father!"

The sound of my voice snapped him to attention and he stood immediately upon seeing me approach, all of his symptoms seemingly vanishing beneath a loving gaze and a cheery smile. Nonetheless, I didn't hide my concern.

"Elizabeth, my darlin' girl! Ye look as pretty as ever this mornin'!" His arm wrapped tightly around me.

I noticed it was not the arm he'd been clutching.

"Father, you must tell me what's wrong with you." I came straight to the point.

"What's wrong with me?" He looked taken aback, then chuckled lightly. "Did that horse that got yer face kick the sense out of ye as well?"

"No. You can't deny it any longer, father. Ever since…ever since Edward left you've been getting weaker and weaker. Please, I'm scared for you." I whispered these last few words, wrapping my arms tightly about him.

He sighed heavily.

"…I'm just getting' older, darlin', that's all. I'm not the young man that I used to be, and hard labor doesn't exactly soothe aching bones, now does it?" He smirked.

I frowned worriedly up at him.

"I'm sorry that I've made ye so concerned about me." He said softly, running his hand over my hair. "But I promise ye, Elizabeth, I'm as healthy as a man could be at forty-eight!"

The mention of his age suddenly reminded me of the reason I'd been sent to seek him in the first place, and so – despite my lingering fear – I pulled out of my father's grasp and took hold of his hand.

"You promise me that you're alright?" I implored him, hoping with all of my heart that his words were true.

"I promise, darlin'. I wouldn't lie to ye."

I stared up into his eyes a moment longer, fully aware that my insistence for the truth was hypocritical of me but assuring myself that my father's well-being was of much greater importance to me than my own. Then I slowly nodded.

"Well…that will have to do for now. Come with me."

With his hand gripped firmly in mine, I began to pull him back along the path towards the garden, and he let out a hearty laugh.

"Where are ye takin' me?"

"It's a secret." I smiled over my shoulder at him.

He shook his head at me, but didn't resist as I led him past the flowers and through the library door.

"Surprise!"

Emma and Ezra greeted us as we entered, showcasing a cake far bigger than was necessary for four people, though none of us dared to mention such to Emma. Father turned to me.

"Why you sneaky little nymph!" He grinned, moving in to tickle my sides mercilessly while I squealed and tried to escape him.

"It was all her idea!" Ezra pointed out, helpful as ever.

When I was finally able to breathe again, father turned and gestured grandly to the cake.

"A masterpiece, Emma! A true masterpiece! We'll have dessert for a year." He joked shamelessly.

"Yes, and three days' salary went into it, too! So eat up!" She ordered, to which we all gladly obeyed.

Father and I both had several helpings, which Emma teased was most unladylike of me.

"I do believe this is the best surprise I've had in years." Father declared as we cleared away our plates.

Ezra glanced at me knowingly.

"But it's not over yet." He intervened.

My stomach began to twist in nervous knots as I nodded and moved to stand by the piano on which I'd watched Aggie play so many times in the past, then I turned to address my small audience.

"You see Emma, father…Ezra was kind enough to help me master a song that I heard once a long time ago. And now…"

I looked to Ezra, who nodded encouragingly.

"Now I'd like to play it for you."

Both Emma and my father's faces lit up as they began to applaud, and I felt my cheeks redden in embarrassment.

"That's my girl!" Father beamed proudly.

The warmth in his eyes gave me the courage to sit down on the bench, my heart beating fast as I took in the magnificent instrument before me. With bated breath, I began.

 _Oh!_

The sound that flowed from the keys was more clear and beautiful than I ever could have dreamed of after spending all of that time playing on the rusty old thing upstairs. The keys never stuck, the notes - _oh, the notes_ – were as melodious as a choir of angels, and in the dark wood of the piano, I could see my reflection staring back at me. But what I saw was no ordinary servant girl.

In that moment, I was a lady, brimming with all the confidence and poise that society could ask for.

But then it happened.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see my father's hand rise to his chest.

His cloudy eyes stared unseeingly forward and his mouth hung open, though not a sound came out of it. The fear of his face would haunt me for the rest of my days.

"Father?" I gasped, the song forgotten in an instant.

He didn't answer, nor did he appear to hear me.

"Father!"

I stood and ran to his side, sheer terror filling every nerve of my being as I knelt in front of him and gripped ahold of his shirt.

"Ezra, quick! Send someone for a doctor!" Emma ordered.

I barely registered my tutor bolting from the room as my father suddenly pitched forward onto the floor beside me, and I could no longer hold back my screams of agony.

"FATHER! FATHER! FATHER!"

XXXXX

An eternity seemed to pass by as I sat outside my father's bedroom door, knees pulled to my chest as I watched the sun sink slowly into the horizon. The shadows slowly engulfed me, and it felt as though I were being dragged into an endless pit, with no helping hand to pluck me from the brink and no hope of escape should I fall into it.

I felt angrier than I could have imagined. Angry at father for not telling me the truth. Angry at the doctor for taking so long to give me news. Angry at myself for being so worried about that silly little song. But most of all, I was angry at whatever power had decided to tear away my last shred of happiness in an instant.

The click of the door startled me out of my cursing as I looked up to see the doctor emerge and scrambled to my feet, praying that his eyes could give me some comfort – some news of a miracle.

"Sir?" I whispered pleadingly.

He turned, and his expression shattered me.

His eyes held nothing to offer me but pity and his lips were pressed in a solemn line, such as one wears when carrying a great burden, which he promptly delivered onto my shoulders.

"You should be with him in his last moments." He murmured delicately.

A strange emptiness filled me. I could do nothing but turn and pass through the door of my father's tomb.

My eyes immediately latched onto the figure on the bed and, to my horror, I could not recognize him. His skin was white as the sheets he lay on, glistening with the effort it took to keep himself alive, and his eyes, which had once held the power to make all my fears vanish, were now sunken in and glazed over, the sight likely stolen from them. At this realization, despair claimed me.

His image disappeared behind a blurred veil of tears and I dropped to the floor, choking with incontrollable sobs as I tried to scream at the heavens for the cruelty they were inflicting upon me. Then, I crawled to my father's side like a babe.

My hands found his shirt and I gripped onto it tightly, as though doing so would keep his spirit here with me. As I pressed my face into his chest, his hand came up to touch my hair.

"My child." He rasped, and his voice made me shake violently. "My poor child."

"…Please, don't go." The words fell involuntarily from my lips.

"I'm afraid I'm in God's hands now, darlin'."

My fingers clenched so tensely I could feel the skin break on my palms, and yet the pain was nothing.

"I can't do this without you…I need you…oh, please, daddy, I need you…"

"…No, ye don't. Yer the strongest girl I know, Elizabeth. Ye've got to be brave for me now."

"I'm trying, father, I'm trying!" I choked out.

His hand weakly began to stroke my hair and my weeping started anew.

"Shhhh…" He hushed me like a child. "…I know ye are. And I know ye have been, practically yer whole life. I'm sorry…I didn't take better care of ye. I'm sorry I couldn't give ye more."

"You gave me everything. Absolutely everything."

He let out a breath of air that might have been a laugh.

"I appreciate ye sayin' that darlin'. Just remember the other who love ye. Let Emma and Ezra take care of ye when I'm gone, ye understand? And Edward and the girls…they'll be back soon enough."

"But I want to stay with you." I whimpered.

"Don't say that, Elizabeth. Ye've got a life to make for yerself. Yer goin' to fall in love and have a family of yer own someday. And when the time comes…yer mother and I will be there waitin' for ye."

"…I love you, daddy."

"…And I love ye too…"

Those were the last words me father ever spoke to me.

XXXXX

 **Well…I didn't say it was going to be a happy chapter. But I promise things will only get better from here!**


	10. A Life Returned

**Hello, my dears! Welcome back to a new chapter! This is definitely where things start to turn around.**

 **Thank you, thank you, thank you to all of my supporters - particularly CCangel, for leaving so many wonderful reviews. Your encouragement truly means the world to me!**

 **Disclaimer: The Haunted Mansion is not mine.**

 **And now, without, further ado, please enjoy the chapter!**

XXXXX

The day of my father's funeral was the darkest day of my life.

The funeral party consisted of a fairly small number of people, including several of father's closest friends and even Ramsley and Lady Gracey, who took an inconspicuous place at the back of the crowd. It was Lady Gracey who had been kind enough to provide the funds and the land for a proper burial, though I suspect it was only after Ezra promptly reminded her of my father's service to the household and to her late husband. I was most certain it was not for me.

Emma and Ezra stood on either side of me at the front of the gathering, their hands on my shoulders giving me the strength to stay standing as I watched my father's casket slowly sink into the ground, and was forced to come to the realization that he was truly lost forever.

"And so we commend William's spirit home to our Father. Ut requiescat Deus animam eius." The priest concluded solemnly.

I barely registered the pitiful stares of the crowd as I numbly stepped forward and took a bit of earth in my hand, then stepped forward to the edge of the grave. The sheer nothingness I felt terrified me. As I stared down into that awful hole, I found that I had no compulsion to continue breathing, nor interest in the life that would await me once the moment was gone, and so instead of releasing the dirt in my grip, I allowed myself to continue standing and staring into the cold ground in silence for what must have been several minutes. The tension in the air was terrible, but I could not find the will to move.

Soon enough, Emma's hands gently pulled me back and out of my trance, and I watched as Ezra threw the first damning handful of dirt into the pit, the rest of the party immediately following. Lady Gracey and Ramsley, I noticed, were long gone.

 _And good riddance._

The guests began to depart one by one, each leaving me with an obligatory word of sympathy as they passed.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss, dear girl."

"So young to lose your mother, and now your father as well."

"Your father was a fine man, Ms. Elizabeth."

"Why, Elizabeth, look how you've grown! I'm sure your father was very proud of you."

I stomached all of these awful phrases as best I could, with a stiff smile and nod, until at last I was alone with my remaining two companions in the world.

"Elizabeth, dear," Emma spoke softly. "why don't you come back up to the house, hmm?"

 _No. I can't stand to be in those suffocating walls._

I didn't respond, but merely turned my head to stare at her, making her hopeful smile dissipate.

"We could all make lunch together. How about that? I'm sure some food could do us good." Ezra added in a cheery manner. "Maybe afterwards, we could have a lesson-"

"No!"

All of my anger and despair was released with that one word, and I whipped around with a ferocity I didn't know I was capable of.

"I refuse to look at music again! It was nothing but a silly waste of time!"

The severity of my words hit me at the same time it hit them…and it increased my anguish tenfold.

With a cry of misery, I turned away and ran.

"Elizabeth, wait!"

Emma's shouts faded away as my legs carried me forward, past my father's grave and down a dirt path which I hoped would take me as far away from the mansion as possible. What reason was there for me to stay any longer?

I had lost everything. I had no one.

I was no one.

Not a daughter. Not a sister. Not a cousin, or a niece, or a granddaughter.

Ramsley had been right all along.

There was no place in this world for a girl like me.

As I ran farther and farther away from the manor, I kept thinking that perhaps if I put enough distance between myself and that empty place, the weight in my heart would start to disappear. But the longer I ran, the more miserable I felt. It was as if there was a chain wrapped around my chest, one that tightened with every step I continued to take, until I felt as if I were suffocating. My running slowed to a walk and I came to a full stop beside a large oak tree, which I stumbled up against as my legs started to burn and shake with effort and my lungs tried to suck in air. A sound somewhere between a sob and a whimper slipped from my mouth, and in that moment, I had never felt so alone.

I leaned against that tree in silence for who knows how long, taking comfort in the sensation of a cool breeze on my face and the track of a single tear as it made its way down my cheek.

For a while, the only thing I could focus on was the breath coming in and out of my body.

But then the sound of footsteps reached my ears.

I closed my eyes for a moment and let out a heavy sigh as I prepared myself to face a very hurt Emma and Ezra…but something caught my attention.

These footsteps did not belong to Emma or Ezra.

They moved slowly, but the stride was sure and steady, and – most importantly – wildly familiar. I could hardly dare to believe it. My breath hitched in my chest and my heart began to beat sporadically as the presence of my mysterious companion came up directly beside me.

I looked up.

It was him. It was absolutely him.

His face had matured a few years and he held himself with such a sophistication and confidence that I felt almost intimidated by him, but his eyes – which I realized were shining with emotion – still held the same warm and loving gaze I had known four years ago.

The tears that had been welling in my eyes spilled over my cheeks as we stared unmoving at each other. And then:

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth."

I knew that it was more than an apology for my father's death. And it was all I needed to hear to collapse weeping into an embrace more safe and comforting than anything in the world.

Edward was here.

I don't know how and I don't why, but Edward was here.

XXXXX

Merely an hour later found the two of us sitting across from each other on the library floor, fingers firmly entwined as we let the warmth of the fireplace banish the chill of death from our bones.

"Ezra sent a telegram to me in New York the day after your father passed away. I couldn't believe it was true. The last time I saw him he was shaking my hand and telling me not to give the other boys too much trouble." Edward murmured wistfully.

His thumbs running over my fingers set my stomach aflame with an emotion deeper than any I had known before. I hardly dared to breathe.

"Your father was one of the most generous men I ever knew, Elizabeth."

My heart clenched painfully.

"He was all I had left." I whispered, focusing all of my attention on our hands where they rested between us to keep from releasing what was left of my tears.

At my words, Edward's grip suddenly tightened.

"No, Elizabeth, you _know_ that's not true." He spoke fervidly. "Look at me."

I hesitated for a moment, then slowly raised my head up from the ground to meet his dark eyes, which glowed with a passion and devotion so familiar I knew I couldn't stand to look away.

"Elizabeth, when I received that telegram I was greatly hurt by William's passing…and yet, all I could think of was you."

I straightened up a bit in surprise.

"I know how close you and your father were, and how very deeply you loved him. I also know from experience how excruciating it is to lose someone who means that much to you, and it is an agony I could not wish on my greatest enemy. I couldn't bear the thought of you going through that pain, Elizabeth. So, I finished my exams early and made arrangements to return to Gracey Manor as soon as possible." He explained.

"You came back for me?" I whispered reverently, entranced by his unfaltering gaze.

He smiled softly.

"I keep my promises."

My spirits dropped slightly at this answer, and though I was sure I would regret it, I couldn't stop myself from responding rather bitterly.

"If that were true, you wouldn't have left in the first place." I muttered.

A hurt look appeared on Edward's face. His lips pressed together in a grimace and then it was his turn to avert his gaze to our hands.

"I had hoped after all this time you would have forgiven me." He sighed.

"…What made you decide to go?" I asked stiffly.

"That is a story for another time."

"But, why-"

"Please, Elizabeth." Edward raised his eyes imploringly back to mine, and I was caught off guard by the agitation in his features.

Whatever the reason was had affected him a great deal.

"I have spent the past four years wondering if you would ever talk to me again." He admitted. "I know that I hurt you, and I swear that I'll explain everything soon, but…just for this moment, can't we enjoy being together again?"

The expression on his face was so open and earnest, and his voice when he spoke was so fragile and unsure. This was a side of him I had only heard all those nights when he'd stood begging for forgiveness outside of my room, and now that we were face to face, and I could see the vulnerability in his eyes, I silently thanked God that this had not been my last memory of him while he was away. It would have killed me.

"Did…" I ducked my head as my cheeks began to redden. "…did I hurt you when I threw my shoe at your head?"

A barking laugh of surprise burst from his lips, and I was relieved to see him relax back into his old self as he shook his head, his eyes sparkling at me with mirth.

"Nothing but my pride." He grinned.

He chuckled once more to himself, then his expression sobered and a bittersweet look came over him.

"You did break my heart that day, Elizabeth."

I stared at him in stunned silence, my mouth falling open wordlessly as I tried to imagine what could possibly be the right response.

"I'm sorry."

The irony of the phrase was not lost on either of us as Edward smiled and resumed the stroking of his thumbs on my palms.

"It doesn't matter now." He smiled. "I'm here with you, and we have quite a bit of catching up to do, now haven't…"

His voice suddenly trailed off, and I saw that he was staring at me with a strange look on his face.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I asked him.

I started to turn my head to see if there was something behind me, but then his hand shot up and took hold of my chin, turning my face back towards him.

"Edward!" I protested in confusion. "What are you-"

"Elizabeth, what happened to your eye?"

My face paled in alarm.

 _My eye._

Though the bruise had faded significantly since Ramsley's assault over a week ago, a visible mark still lingered, and it was at this mark that Edward was now staring with his brow furrowed in concern.

"It's…it's nothing! I just got kicked by a horse." I quickly excused.

He shook his head, and my heart sank.

"No, no. I've seen enough fights to know where a bruise like that comes from. Someone hit you."

He raised his hand up as if to gently trace under my eye and I batted it away.

"Edward, really, you're making too much of this!" I insisted.

"Elizabeth, I care about you! I cannot ignore the fact that someone hurt you!"

In all honesty, his distress over my well-being made my heart flutter, but his persistence made me worry about what his reaction would be should I chose to reveal the truth to him in this way.

"Please…tell me." Edward pleaded.

I bit my lip in hesitation.

"…I can't."

"Elizabeth-"

"It will only make things worse!" I argued, trying to make him understand what I could not tell him.

"Make things worse? What on earth are you talking about?" He frowned.

I looked away, trying to avoid his inquisitive gaze.

"Please, Elizabeth…"

I realized too late that his hand had come around to turn me towards him by cupping my cheek – the same cheek that Ramsley had struck so many times – and I couldn't stop myself from crying out as his fingers pressed against the still-tender skin there.

Edward drew his hand back immediately, but my relief was cut short as he once again took my chin and forced my eyes to meet his. His usually soft features were hard and stern. He didn't have to say anything for me to know that struggling against him would be useless, and so all I could do was nod in resignation and turn my cheek towards him.

The shaky breath I heard him release made me cringe.

"…Who _did this_ to you?"

He spoke in a voice so quiet it sent shivers up my spine, and after a moment, I could feel his fingers gently brush against my cheek, an action so simple, yet such a change from the harsh blows I usually received that my eyes grew wet with tears.

"Edward…there's something you should know about your mother."

XXXXX

I awoke very early the next morning to a sharp rapping on my door.

"Hello? I called out groggily, raising my head from my pillow to see the sun's first rays coming through the window.

The knocking came again, more insistently.

Slowly, I forced myself to crawl out from beneath the covers and make my way across the floor to answer it…but the sight of Ramsley on the other side made me regret this decision. His tall figure glared down at me with a hatred that would never fail to make me stomach twist. I was suddenly panicked.

 _What did I forget to do? Did I leave something out in the library? What if I-_

"Lady Gracey demands your presence in the study at once. You had best not keep her waiting, Ms. Henshaw."

Ms. Henshaw?

I gave him a small, bewildered nod and shut the door to get dressed, all the while puzzling over the strange and uncharacteristic use of my formal name. He hadn't called me Ms. Henshaw since…

I froze halfway through pulling off my nightdress.

Edward had been enraged when I'd told him of my situation following the twins' departure, and had promised me quite seriously that he would 'take care of it'. Could this be his doing?

These thoughts sped up my usual dressing process and soon I set off for the study, with a heart lighter than it had been in years.

XXXXX

As I approached the impending doorway, I slowed my walk, and my attention was caught by the sound of Edward's impassioned voice wafting through the crack beneath the door. I came to a halt just outside, unable to quell my curiosity.

"I don't understand you, mother. Really, I don't." Edward was saying.

"Oh, honestly, Edward! All of this fuss!"

"Yes, and for good reason! How could you do something like this to her?! How could you disrespect the wishes of your own son?!"

"Edward…you were still young, and your request was simply not plausible! If the girls had stayed, perhaps. But now? When she has been a servant in this house for several years? What would people say?"

A long silence followed, and I had to strain to hear Edward's next words.

"I can't believe it's taken me this long to see how truly despicable you are."

"…You don't mean that."

"Do I look like I'm in jest? Mother, the actions you have taken against Elizabeth are inexcusable! I left here on the promise that you would treat her as a member of the household and I come back to discover that not only did you go back on your word…you _abused_ her. And you used Ramsley to do it, no less!"

"Ramsley! How dare he-!"

"He told me all I needed to know. Every cruel word you ever said to her. Every time you forced him to beat her. I don't know how I can forgive you for this."

 _So that's the angle that devil is playing._

"Edward… _everything_ I have ever done was for you! For your father! He spent years working to ensure your future! And how do you repay him? By siding with that girl?!"

"That girl, as you call her, happens to mean a great deal to me!"

"Why, she's nothing but a half-breed!"

"ENOUGH!"

My hands flew to my mouth.

I used the deathly silence that followed to quickly scurry away from the door and out of earshot, leaning against the wall a little way down and sliding to the floor to wait for the outcome, whatever it would be.

It was at least another five minutes before the door finally clicked open, and I climbed back to my feet as Lady Gracey emerged. Her eyes were rimmed with red, and I could see a faint pink tinge to her cheeks as she turned and instantly spotted me waiting nearby.

"Elizabeth…" She addressed me, and I was shocked by how tired she sounded. "…dear girl, I'm afraid I've treated you rather unjustly since your arrival here at Gracey Manor."

"Oh, ma'am-"

"Don't interrupt, girl, for heaven's sake. It's not becoming of a lady."

A new understanding blossomed within me at these words and I gradually relaxed, giving her a small nod to go on, despite how unnatural it felt. She herself grimaced at this, but continued.

"When you first showed up here with your father, I believed you were perfectly harmless. True, your heritage was scandalous, but it could be forgiven while you were still a child, and the girls certainly liked you well enough. However, then my son began to form an attachment to you. I spent many nights praying that it was a brief infatuation, and yet the children kept insisting on your being included in family affairs as much as possible. As you got older, I knew steps would have to be taken."

"Was my skin such a burden to you?" I asked, unable to keep the spite out of my voice.

She sighed.

"My dear, we live in a ruthless and ravenous world. It is a great tragedy that you were forced to pay for the sins of your father, but it does not change what people see when they look at you. I did what I had to for the sake of my family."

These words, for all they made me understand about the woman in front of me, did not lessen her cruelty. Still, I remained silent, unwilling to stir up any more animosity between us.

"I do believe you will make a fine young woman, Elizabeth…and I sincerely apologize for any grief I may have cause you or your father."

I was still unsure she deserved my pardon, but as I stared into her exhausted face and saw the utter defeat and hopelessness in her eyes, I couldn't help but pity her. This, combined with the honesty in her expression, was enough for me to grant her my next words.

"Thank you, Lady Gracey. I forgive you."

At this, I could feel a sudden lightness come over both of us, and I felt that I was able to breathe easier than I had in quite some time. There was a new respect between myself and the woman I had once called my oppressor.

"I don't pretend to imagine it is possible for us to ever be friends, but I hope that, should we meet in the future, we will be able to coexist peacefully with each other."

Though her words baffled me, I nodded.

"For Edward's sake."

The first genuine smile she had ever given me appeared on her face.

"Until we meet again, my dear."

She bowed her head respectfully, then gave me one last look and departed, her footsteps fading behind me.

I turned and jumped to see Edward standing in the doorway, watching me with his elbow propped up against the doorframe and an affectionate smile on his lips.

"Come in. There's something important I have to tell you." He explained.

I followed him inside and watched as he crossed to the desk before letting the question burst from my lips.

"Edward, what did she mean 'until we meet again'?"

"My mother and I have come to an agreement." He said, holding a document up. "I have officially claimed the manor as my birthright."

My eyes snapped up to his in surprise and an amused smirk crossed his face as I tried to process the news he'd just told me.

"And…your mother…"

"My mother has decided to return to England, to live with my uncle and his family."

I felt a sharp stab of guilt as I saw the sorrow that briefly flashed across his features, and I crossed the room the stand on the other side of the desk.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If only I hadn't-"

"Hadn't what? Hadn't told me that you were forced to be a servant in your own home?" He came around the desk to stand in front of me, his expression incredulous. "Don't be absurd, Elizabeth, this has nothing to do with you. After all this time…I'm finally claiming my independence."

He leaned in close to me, and when he spoke again, the feeling of his breath on my lips made me shiver with delight.

"I'm free, Elizabeth."

BABOOM!

The moment was broken by a deafening clap of thunder that made me squeak and whip around to see that the sun had been overtaken by dark and ominous clouds.

When I turned back to Edward, he was smiling down at me.

"Well, Mademoiselle Lightning, I believe we have some business to attend to."

I didn't try to hide the smile that spread across my lips.

"It's been an awfully long time, Monsieur Thunder."

"You know the rules." He whispered teasingly. "Go on ahead. I'll meet you in the library after I put this away."

"Whatever you wish, Master Gracey." I teased.

He snorted and gave one of my curls a light tug that sent my cheeks flaming, and so I swiftly pulled out of his reach and made to leave the room, my heart so light I could have flown.

"Elizabeth, wait."

His voice paused me in my steps, and I turned my head to see him with his hand out towards me, as though he meant to take ahold of my arm.

"Have Ezra move your things into your old room tonight. You are a part of this household, and from now on, you shall be treated as such."

It took every ounce of restraint in my body to prevent me from screaming for joy as I gave him a little curtsy and continued through the doorway, and as soon as I was out of sight, I took off running.

"Ezra!"

My life was finally returning to me.

XXXXX

 **Yay! A chapter with a happy ending! Well, now that Edward is back, we'll just have to wait and see what happens. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge.**

 **See you soon, readers!**

 _ **Elactress**_


	11. Dangerous Game

**Hello my dears! I promised a chapter today and here it is! Once again, I thank you all so, so, so, so much for following this story and leaving such wonderful reviews! You make me incredibly happy!**

 **In return, I give you a new chapter!**

 **Enjoy! And HAPPY HALLOWEEEEEEEN!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm very sorry to tell you that the Haunted Mansion is not mine. (Nor is Jane Eyre.)**

XXXXX

 **1880**

I could hardly believe that a year had passed since Edward returned to Gracey Manor. So much had happened.

Lady Gracey was now living comfortably with her brother's family on the outskirts of London, and Edward received letters from her every few months, detailing her enjoyment of London society and wishing him, and on the rare occasion even me, good health. Ramsley, unfortunately, still remained with us as head of the staff and as a personal advisor to Edward, who greatly appreciated the help and companionship of his mentor. It had taken only a day after Lady Gracey's departure for Ramsley to come to me and offer up an explanation of his actions - of how Lady Gracey had commanded him to treat me so coldly, and how years of loyalty to her had blinded him to the injustice of her actions towards me, and - most importantly - how very sincerely he apologized for any harm he might have caused me. I had been fully prepared to laugh in his face...

…But then I thought of Edward.

Now that he was officially master of this house, a heavy burden had been placed on his shoulders, one that I knew I was unprepared and unable to help him with. Ramsley, on the other hand, had been tutoring Edward since infancy. He knew everything there was to know about running the manor and he knew Edward better than anyone. Maybe even me. For every fault that I could find in Ramsley, Edward could find a strength. He trusted him. And right now, he needed him.

I never did tell Edward the true extent to which Ramsley was involved in my torment, but I was eager to forget that time as soon as possible anyway, and had yet to receive any harsh word from the old butler since Edward's return, and so we were able to coexist peacefully…or so I believed at the time. I still tried to avoid his icy stare as much as I could.

My life had changed dramatically over the course of a year. I was once again settled into the bedroom I'd grown up in, and was amazed to find all the old trinkets I'd been forced to abandon still sitting in their rightful place, though the room itself had to be aired out a bit. Edward had offered to move Emma and Ezra into a more luxurious suite as well, but they had declined.

" _We've lived in these quarters for so long…well…it just wouldn't feel right."_ Emma had explained, despite his insistence.

The biggest surprise came when Edward announced that he wished to introduce me into society as a lady and an official member of the household. Seamstresses and tutors had been called in by the dozen, and I'd been almost drowned in new dresses and lessons in etiquette, art, and literature, which, thanks to Emma, I had a head start in. I did apologize numerous times to Ezra for the awful comment I'd made after the funeral, but found that I couldn't find the will within me to allow myself to play again, at least not while the memory of my father's death was still fresh in my mind. He graciously understood, and found a new occupation dropping in on my etiquette lessons and mocking me shamelessly, much to my amusement, and the frustration of my tutors.

Among the greater changes in my life was also my reconnection with the twins, who were overjoyed to hear from me and confirmed my suspicions that none of my letters had reached them, nor theirs me. They'd both been horrified to hear of what I endured in their absence, but were very excited when I told them of my reunion with Edward, hinting in a not-so-subtle way their expectations that it wouldn't be long before I wrote to them with good news – though I promptly denied this assumption. After all, though my affection for Edward continued to grow stronger with every passing day, his behavior towards me had remained chaste and even reserved; he showed me only the tenderness that a brother might show his sister.

But unfortunately, this was the least of my worries.

I had been enormously blessed upon my entrance into society to be greeted with kind words of welcome from many of the friends Edward introduced me to, though I was still most comfortable by his side. However, the backlash was much greater than either of us had hoped. Though Edward tried to hide it from me, Ramsley was very careful to make sure I was aware that several business partners had cut off connections with the family, and that even a few of Edward's closest friends had stopped responding to his calls and inquiries.

But what caused me the greatest fear were the threats we had received, on both Edward's life and mine. I was unfortunate enough as to stumble upon them one day when I caught Emma throwing several letters into the kitchen fire, and I had gone to Edward to express my concern immediately.

" _I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am that you've had to encounter such ugliness, dear Elizabeth. But I assure you with the utmost confidence that there is no need to fear." He quickly assured me._

" _But how can you be so sure? Look at all the danger my presence here is causing, Edward, and tell me how I can ignore this!"_

" _Oh, Elizabeth!" Edward rose from behind the desk to take my hands in his. "All you have done is given me a friendship more loving and trustworthy than any I've known on this earth. These are nothing but empty threats! It is not your being here that angers them; it is that they wish they were in your place."_

Suffice to say, I was unconvinced, but so far his analysis of the situation had held true, for the threats had come to a stop and no harm had befallen us. In fact, as if to prove how unfazed by the threats he was, Edward had begun to direct his attention to the restoration of the manor, hiring dozens of craftsmen and artisans to restore the paintings and architecture to their full glory, and hiring on more staff to assist in the upkeep of the house.

The addition of so many people to the household meant that Gracey Manor was bustling every day with more life and activity than I had seen since the days leading up to that fateful Christmas ball.

But I couldn't help but feel that a storm was coming…

XXXXX

"'Do you think I can stay to become nothing to you? Do you think I am an automaton? – a machine without feelings? And can bear to have my morsel of bread snatched from my lips, and my drop of living water dashed from my cup?'" I read aloud from the book on my lap.

It was a hot and lazy Sunday afternoon, and I had managed to talk Emma into slipping out of the mansion for a while to take our usual reading session on the banks of a nearby river which ran just a little way beyond the large oak tree. With us was also Laura, the new scullery maid, who at thirteen years of age had already proved to be a bit too inquisitive for my liking, though Emma insisted that I give the girl a chance. And so that was how I now found myself - sitting at the base of a tree and reciting _Jane Eyre_ while the two of them listened from a log close by.

"'Do you think, because I am poor, obscure, plain and little, I am soulless and heartless? You think wrong! – I have as much soul as you, - and full as much heart! And if God had gifted me with some beauty and much wealth, I should have made it as hard for you to leave me, as it is now for me to leave you."

"Is this supposed to be fun?" Laura droned.

I bit my upper lip to keep from growling at her as I turned my head and met her uninterested gaze.

"You didn't _have_ to come along, Laura." I frowned at her. "And if my reading is so incredibly dull to you, then perhaps you would like to return to the kitchen to finish cleaning."

"Alright you two!" Emma intervened, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "That's quite enough of that. Elizabeth, you read beautifully. Please continue."

With one more sharp look at Laura, I lifted the book and went on.

"'I am not talking to you now through the medium of custom, conventionalities, nor even of mortal flesh; - it is my spirit that addresses your spirit; just as if both had passed through the grave, and we stood at God's feet, equal, - as we are!'"

"As we are."

The familiar voice immediately brought a smile to my lips. As Emma and Laura both leapt to their feet, I lowered the book and looked over my shoulder to see Edward coming up behind me, looking just as handsome and graceful as ever. After all this time, it was still a sight that could send butterflies through my stomach.

"Good afternoon, Master Gracey." Emma bowed her head, as did Laura.

"A very good afternoon to you as well." He greeted cheerfully. "Forgive me for interrupting."

"Not at all." I assured him, placing the book on the ground and climbing to my feet. "We were just enjoying a bit of Miss Brontë's work."

"Yes, so I heard." He smirked.

"What can we do for you, sir?" Emma asked him.

"Well, I'm afraid I have to be the bearer of bad news. There's some ghastly-looking storm clouds headed this way, and I don't want you three being so far from the manor when it hits. I'm here to escort you back to the house." He explained apologetically.

"Of course, sir. We'll head there right away."

Emma took hold of Laura's hand - despite the girl's obvious disdain at the gesture – and swiftly began to drag her back up the bank towards the garden path, leaving Edward to turn and offer his arm to me with a gentle smile.

"Shall we, my lady?" He raised his eyebrows.

"We shall." I grinned, wrapping my hands around his arm and trying to discreetly pull myself close to him.

Later, I would learn that he had noticed.

The two of us began to follow Emma and Laura back the way they had gone, but we'd barely taken two steps before I suddenly came to a halt.

"Oh, my book! I almost forgot!"

Detaching myself from Edward's arm, I hurried back to the tree where I'd left the book lying on the ground and reached down to retrieve it, all the while silently scolding myself for being so careless.

That's when it happened.

A sharp crack pierced the air, and before I could even process what was happening, my shoulder was on fire.

It was a pain far different from being hit – that was the first thought that my brain was able to process. The second thought was a realization.

 _That sound…that was a bullet._

Someone had just tried to shoot me.

In a daze, I lifted my fingers to my arm, letting out a hiss of pain when they came into contact with the place where the bullet had grazed me. All I could hear was my heart pounding in my ears as I brought my hand down and stared numbly at the blood on my fingertips.

The next thing I knew, two hands were wrenching me around.

"Elizabeth!"

Edward threw his arms around me, pulling me to him and clutching me with a desperation that brought tears to my eyes, though as I began to shake against his chest I wondered if it might have simply been the realization of how close I had come to death.

"Elizabeth! Oh god, Elizabeth!" He whispered in my ear.

My fingers held tightly to his jacket; he was shaking just as badly as I was.

"Edward…" I whimpered.

He gently pushed me back so that he could take my face in his hands, and as I stared up into his dark eyes, I was shocked by the sheer terror I saw within them.

"Are you hurt? Were you hit?" He asked me.

I shook my head.

"Just a scratch, Edward. I promise. I'm alright." I spoke softly, trying to calm myself as much as him.

His jaw clenched and he gave me a barely discernable nod before holding me to him once more. In any other situation, I would have been thrilled at being held this way…but now I depended on it to keep me standing.

"We need to get out of here." Edward pressed quietly but urgently.

Without a moment's hesitation, he reached down and lifted me up into his arms, carrying me quickly away from the place that could have been my death bed. A small part of me wanted to insist that I could walk just fine, but as I gazed up at Edward's face above me, and saw the agitation written so clearly across his features, I decided to ignore this voice and to let my head fall into its natural place on his shoulder.

After all, if the rapid beating of his heart could tell me anything, it appeared that he needed me as much as I needed him.

XXXXX

It was quite late when I found myself seated with my knees up in the window of my room, having finally been left alone with the doctor after being examined and fussed over by nearly every other person in the house, most especially Emma. She had been hysterical when she'd heard what nearly happened to me, and I'd had to tell her quite firmly to stop blubbering while she helped the doctor bandage my arm. The only person I hadn't seen recently had been Edward, who – after ensuring I was in the doctor's care – had rushed off without a word and not returned since, much to my worry.

"Well, Ms. Henshaw, with a little rest and care, I'd say your arm should be perfectly fine. Just try not to wander too far from the house next time." The doctor smirked, picking up his bag.

"Thank you, doctor." I smiled and gave him a grateful nod. "I'll try my best."

"I certainly hope so. Good evening, then, Ms. Henshaw."

He gave me a half bow and bid me farewell, going to the door and pulling it open…only to reveal Edward standing on the other side and looking quite conflicted, as though he had been trying to decide whether or not he should enter. Either way, I felt a great sense of relief come over me at the sight of him.

"Pardon me, Master Gracey. I was just taking my leave." The doctor explained.

"Not at all, doctor." Edward waved his hand dismissively, stepping inside. "How is your patient?"

"She is doing just fine, and has been wondering where on earth you've been." I answered lightly, shifting in my seat so that I faced the doorway and my legs dangled just above the floor.

At the sound of my voice, Edward's gaze moved to me, and his expression immediately softened. His eyes, however, were still filled with dread, and as he gave me a bittersweet smile, I wanted nothing more than to take him in my arms and assure him that everything was alright. The doctor took one look at us and used the opportunity to slip out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him and leaving me alone with my companion.

For a long time, we simply stared at each other. And then Edward was across the room and taking me into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I'm so, so sorry." He whispered.

I pushed back on his shoulders so that I could peer curiously into his face.

"Sorry? Whatever for?" I asked him.

"For…" He turned his head away shamefully. "…for not protecting you. I promised that nothing would harm you as long as I was here and then today…"

His voice trailed off and his eyes clenched shut as he tried to calm himself, and I stood to my feet, bringing my hand up without hesitation to cup his cheek and turn his face back to me, though his eyes remained shut.

"Edward…what happened today was not your fault." I told him quietly.

When his eyes suddenly snapped open, I was taken aback by the pure anguish I saw within them.

"How can you say that?" He demanded. "You came to me and _told me_ you were frightened, and I brushed it aside!"

"And what could you have possibly done? You couldn't have known-"

"I _should have_ known, Elizabeth, don't you understand?" He pleaded, taking my hand from his cheek and clasping it in his. "I should have been more careful. I shouldn't have let you go there on your own! I should have-!"

"What? Kept me locked away inside for all eternity?" I joked half-heartedly, much to his chagrin.

"I should have done _something._ " He insisted vehemently, leaning down to press his forehead against mine as his eyes closed and his hands gripped my wrists.

The gesture was so unexpectedly intimate that, despite the circumstances of the situation, my heart began to pound madly in my chest.

"Do you know what I went through when I heard that gun go off?" Edward's voice shook when he spoke. "One minute I was watching you lean down to grab that book, and then the next thing I knew…oh god…you cried out…and for a moment I thought my whole world had shattered. _One bullet_. That was all it would have taken to _rip_ _you_ _away from me_."

Tears welled in my eyes. I could hardly breathe.

"Edward…" I whispered, trying not to let my voice break.

His eyes opened, and in the moment that our gazes met…suddenly I knew.

I was his.

My heart, my soul… _my love_ …they were his and his alone.

Before I could stop myself, I had raised up onto my toes and was pressing my lips against his.

At first, Edward stiffened in shock, and I was overcome with the terrifying thought that I'd been right all along and that he felt only a familial affection for me. But then his lips moved forward to claim mine, and all of my fears melted away.

It was a frantic kiss, filled with years of longing and sorrow and grief and driven by the fear of what would happen should we let ourselves part. But it was also a beautiful kiss, overflowing with a passion and devotion so powerful that surely not a force on earth would dare to break it.

Edward was kissing me. _Edward was kissing me._

His hands slipped around my waist and drew me tightly to him, and – ignoring the painful throb that came with such an action – I all too eagerly wrapped my own arms around his neck, giving myself the pleasure of allowing my fingers to run freely through his thick, dark hair as we continued to press our lips against each other's over and over again. I didn't even notice the happy tears that were dripping down my cheeks until Edward gently kissed them away, then moved back to whisper against my lips.

"Sweet Elizabeth…"

He kissed me again - much softer this time - and then he pulled back to stare into my eyes.

"…I love you."

XXXXX

 **We'll see about getting another chapter up today…in the meantime, have a wonderful Halloween and stay safe tonight!**


	12. Confessions

**Hello again, my dears! I'm sorry I wasn't able to get this chapter up on Halloween like I promised, but I shall try to be much more diligent about updating from now on.**

 **Well, it has been a very, very trying week for myself and my fellow Americans, which is one of the reasons I didn't have this up sooner. I just want you all to know that I support you regardless of race, religion, nationality, gender, sexual orientation, or political beliefs, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your continued support!**

 **On we go!**

 **Disclaimer: IT'S MINE! ALL MINE!...Okay, fine, no it's not.**

XXXXX

I did not know that happiness like this was possible.

If someone had told me a year ago that the man I'd adored since childhood would confess his love for me, I would have scoffed and scolded them for taunting me so callously; and yet…here I was – gazing into a pair of dark eyes that shone with a passion and desire stronger than anything I could have dreamed of.

"Edward…" I breathed, letting another tear escape my eye. "Do you truly mean that?"

"I do." He vowed fervently.

His arms pulled me even closer to him, and the anxious expression on his face revealed just how earnestly he meant his words.

"…You love me?"

"Oh, Elizabeth…" He murmured, brushing my hair back from my face. "I have loved you since the moment I first laid eyes on you."

Everything in me wanted to reach up and kiss him again and again, but…even as my heart leapt up to my throat…even as his fingers traced gentle circles on my neck and his own heart pounded beneath my hands…I couldn't deny that this all seemed too good to be true.

"But, why did you never tell me?" I asked him, my mind reeling as I thought back on every moment we'd spent together. "All of these years…all that time we were separated…why? Why did you let it happen?"

Edward sighed, closing his eyes and letting his hand drop down to my shoulder.

"It's not a pleasant memory." He frowned.

"Tell me anyway."

The firmness of my request made him open his eyes and look back down at me, and when he saw that my expression was solemn and unyielding, he sighed again.

"Very well." He conceded.

His hands released me and the two of us moved to sit side by side on the window seat. As soon as we were seated, I turned to him expectantly.

"What happened the night of the ball?"

"After I left you – and you must believe that I truly did mean to return as soon as I could – I followed my mother and Ramsley into the library…"

XXX

" _Mother, what is the meaning of this?" I demanded as I stormed through the curtain._

 _Ramsley was standing by the doorway as I entered and I turned to him questioningly, but he merely gave me a small shake of his head and nodded towards my mother, who was pacing slowly in front of the fireplace and wringing her hands - a sure sign that I was in for a long lecture this time._

" _Honestly, mother, it's Christmas Eve. If this is so damn important than you can tell me after the party is over." I reasoned exasperatedly._

" _And what good would that do?" She snapped. "The damage has already been done!"_

 _Her accusation baffled me._

" _Damage? What is this all about?" I queried._

 _She stopped in her pacing and shot me a ferocious glare, and I wondered what on earth I had said to upset her so._

" _Do you know what you've done by bringing that girl here, tonight of all nights? Why, tomorrow morning, all of Louisiana society will be talking about how the Graceys allowed a servant's daughter – a mulatto, no less! – to attend one of the largest and most extravagant events of the year! Why must you and the girls always insist on keeping her so close to you?"_

" _Wait a minute! Are you talking about Elizabeth?" I asked her in disbelief._

 _Elizabeth had always been one of us. The girls absolutely adored her and I…I cared for her better than if she were my own sister. What harm could she have done?_

" _You know what I've told you, Edward. I do not object to a mere friendship, but when that friendship threatens to ruin our name, then-"_

" _Ruin our name? Mother, you said yourself that if she was able to find a dress, then she would be welcome here!" I protested._

" _Yes, but for you to escort her!"_

" _And why not?" I challenged her. "Elizabeth is not just a servant's daughter, mother. She is a part of our family."_

" _She is a distraction! Do you think Ramsley hasn't told me that you sneak out of lessons to be with her? Do you think I haven't seen her hanging about you?"_

" _She has been a close friend to me for many years now, mother, and there is more to life than just sitting in a room surrounded by books all day!"_

 _I fully expected her to make some biting remark about how little I seemed to value my own education, so I was caught unprepared when my mother's face suddenly paled dramatically and her eyes became glossed over with tears._

 _Perfect._

" _Edward," She began, her voice quivering. "When your father died, I made a promise to him."_

 _Oh no, not this again…_

" _I promised him that I would raise you to be the man he always wanted you to be; that you would receive a proper education and that you would carry on the Gracey name in dignity, just as he did. Until this moment, I thought that I had kept that promise to him. But now…" Her lip shook, and I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. "Now, here I stand, watching you tarnish our reputation. And all for the sake of that girl!"_

" _Her name is Elizabeth, and I will not let you continue to speak of her in such a way! I care about her!"_

" _It is your affection that has blinded you, my son."_

 _My mother spoke far too calmly for my liking. I watched her carefully as she turned back to the fireplace and stared into the flames for several long moments of silence. Then, she spoke._

" _I have decided there is no choice. The Henshaws must leave Gracey Manor."_

 _Any response I might have prepared was instantly wiped from my mind as I stared at her in shock and dismay. For a long time, I couldn't say anything. William Henshaw had been nothing but a loyal and hardworking servant ever since he arrived here, and his friendship to my father during the war had saved his life. And Elizabeth…how could I cope with that loss? How could I listen to a thunder storm without imagining her shaking beside me? How could I stand in the ballroom and not picture the way she squirmed and blushed when I held her in my arms? Every room in this house held a memory of her. So, how could I bear to lose her?_

" _Mother…I beg of you not to go through with this." I urged her quietly._

 _When she turned back to me, I was angered by the sight of a smug smirk on her face._

" _Finally getting through to you, am I?" She scoffed._

" _Whatever it is you want of me mother, you have me. But please, for God's sake, don't take out your anger on the Henshaws. They have done nothing to you!" I pleaded._

" _And if I should let them remain here? What then? You would continue to dote on Elizabeth, just as you do now!"_

" _Might I make a suggestion, Madam?"_

 _I jumped at the sound of Ramsley's voice, and turned to see him coming up beside me, much to my relief. If anyone could talk some sense into my mother, it was him._

" _Yes, what is it?" She asked, obviously frustrated by his intervention._

" _If it is companionship that the Master wishes to keep, perhaps it is he who should leave Gracey Manor." He suggested._

" _Ramsley!" I protested immediately._

" _What are you referring to?" My mother looked just as bewildered as I was._

" _It is my observation, Madam, that what Master Gracey cherishes in Ms. Henshaw is simply the companionship of one other than his family. Perhaps the wisest course of action to take would be to allow him to go out into society and to experience the company of those his own age."_

" _And how do you suggest we do this?" Mother pondered, suddenly looking much more interested._

" _You may recall that the late Master Gracey was himself a student at Columbia University in New York, and we had discussed the future possibility of the young Master's attendance there as well. I believe, should you inquire, Madam, that we shall still find them most obliging."_

 _I felt a sharp stab of betrayal as I stared at the man who had raised me. I understood what he was doing, and I was grateful that Elizabeth and her father would be saved, but…New York? It was so far away. And Elizabeth…I promised I wouldn't leave her. I was going to hurt her._

" _Mother, please, there must be some other way-!"_

" _Silence!" She held up her hand._

 _For a long time, the room was quiet as she contemplated Ramsley's proposal._

" _So be it, then." She finally declared. "Edward shall leave for New York."_

 _My heart must have turned to lead, for upon her words, I felt it plummet all the way down to my feet._

 _Elizabeth…how was I going to tell Elizabeth?_

XXX

"Oh, Edward…" I whispered once he'd finished his story. "…Can you ever forgive me?"

His eyes widened in surprise.

"You're asking _me_ to forgive _you_?" He repeated incredulously.

"For turning against you so quickly. I knew that something was wrong and that they must have said something to you, but I attacked you anyway. And then…"

My voice broke as I looked shamefully down at my hands.

"…the way I treated you when you tried to talk to me. You were hurting just as much as I was, and I let my pride almost ruin everything we had. I…I'm so sorry, Edward."

There was a long pause as I waited for his response, and then his hand gently cupped my cheek and turned my face back to him. Before I could even blink, his lips were pressed tenderly against mine.

It was a brief, but reassuring kiss, and when he pulled back, he gave me a smile that made my heart melt.

"Elizabeth, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever known." He declared. "Here I am, telling you the reason I abandoned you, and _you're_ the one who's apologizing!"

He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against mine.

"How are you so good?" He murmured.

"I know what it's like to be treated otherwise." I whispered with a bittersweet smile of my own.

Edward shut his eyes for a moment, and I felt my gut twist at the look of guilt that came over him. But then his eyes opened again, and the moment that our gazes locked, I felt as though I were staring directly into his soul.

"I swear, Elizabeth…I'll never leave your side again. My soul is yours."

"And mine is yours." I whispered. "Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

His lips immediately captured mine.

XXXXX

An hour later and the storm had finally hit the manor. The lightning was incessant, and the thunder rattled the windows, but Edward and I were completely oblivious. At some point we had moved from the window to the bed, and that was where we both now lay, sprawled out on top of the covers and simply staring contentedly at each other while the storm raged on.

"Tell me about New York again." I beseeched him as his fingers played with my hair.

"What about New York?" He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Tell me what it was like at the university."

"You've heard it all at least a dozen times by now." He chuckled.

"I know. But I like to picture myself there with you." I told him.

He smirked.

"Well, for starters, the people are much friendlier there than here. They seem rough at first, but they're proud to be scholars and free thinkers, and they judge a man by his merits, not his wealth."

"Sounds like a fantasy." I joked lightly.

"I'm sure they would say the same about here." He answered. "I never realized how backwards the people around here think until I went to New York and saw all they had accomplished by embracing their differences. It's like travelling to another world."

"I wish I could've seen it." I murmured, rolling over onto my back and staring up at the ceiling as a white flash lit up the room.

There was a shift on the bed, and a moment later, Edward's face appeared above me.

"Someday you will." He promised me. "My friends there would adore you."

"You think so?"

"Well, let's just say that when I told them about home, most of my stories involved you."

My cheeks grew warm.

"There's the blush I was looking for." He teased, which of course, only made me blush harder. "You know, that was always one of my favorite things about our nights together."

"What? Watching me blush?"

"Well, mostly getting to make you blush. You do it quite often, you know."

I sat up and playfully pushed him to the side, leaning over so that now I was the one above him.

"You devil, you let me pine after you for all those years and never said a word to me. What took you so long?" I questioned.

His arm wrapped around my waist and he rolled us both over so that we once again lay side by side.

"I assume for the same reason you never told me your feelings until now." He spoke softly. "I believed you didn't feel the same."

I started in surprise.

"What?"

"Don't look so stunned, love." He smiled. "As I said, I cared for you from the moment I laid eyes on you, but I thought that the difference in our ages would prevent you from ever seeing me in that light. But the older we grew, the more time we spent together, and every moment I fell more and more in love with you. And then I told you I was leaving, and we got in that terrible argument and…I assumed I had lost my chances forever."

The pain on his face as he recalled the memory made my heart clench in sorrow, and without another word, I pulled myself to his side, resting my head against his chest and listening as my heart began to beat in time with his.

"But we're here now. We're together." I reassured him.

For a moment, he didn't answer, and I wondered if he'd even heard me. But finally, he spoke, his arm coming up to hold me tightly to him.

"Yes." He agreed. "We're together. As it should be."

XXXXX

The familiar sound of rain tapping against the window panes was the first thing to greet me as I slowly came to the next morning, and as I drowsily searched for the warmth around my waist, I wondered why I felt so unusually happy.

I received my answer when I felt breath on the back of my neck.

All the memories of the previous night came rushing back to me as my eyes sprang open and I realized that the warmth wrapped around me was Edward's arm, holding me firmly in his grasp. The sudden giddiness that filled me made me feel like a child again. Carefully, so as not to wake him, I maneuvered in his arms so that I was laying on my back, looking up into his peaceful face and giggling quietly at his disheveled hair and clothes.

At some point during the night, he had removed his vest so that now he wore only a loose, white shirt, through which I could see the perfectly toned muscles of his chest rising up and down. The sight made me blush furiously, but I couldn't stop myself from reaching out and letting my fingers trail down his open collar. My courage was quickly cut short, however, as I heard his breathing suddenly change and felt his arm pull me closer, and soon I could feel a pair of eyes watching me. I shyly looked up to meet his gaze.

"Good morning, Ms. Henshaw." He mumbled with a lazy smile, which I was all too glad to return.

"Good morning, Master Gracey." I teased him. "You truly are a sight to behold at this hour."

"Mmm, yes. So I gathered."

He gave me a wicked grin that once again set my cheeks aflame, and I buried my face into his shoulder, trembling as his fingers brushed against my neck.

"It feels like a strange dream to have you here in my arms." Edward admitted. "I kept waking all night thinking that you might disappear if I didn't hold you close enough, and I'd have to face the reality that you were only a figment of my imagination."

His words emboldened me, and I reached up to press a delicate kiss to his neck, inciting a soft moan that sparked a flame within my stomach and led Edward to pull me closer to him still.

"Dear Elizabeth…you never cease to astound me."

"Nor I."

The sound of a third voice sent the both of us jolting up in panic, and where Edward let out an exasperated sigh, I gripped onto his shirt in fear at the sight of Ramsley standing at the end of my bed. He met my eyes with such a cold contempt that I could feel the hair on my neck instantly rise.

"Ramsley," Edward addressed him irritably. "What is it now?"

"Pardon the intrusion, Master Gracey…Ms. Henshaw…but I'm afraid there's a Mr. Kensing waiting to see you downstairs."

"Oh, yes, of course, the goldsmith. Wait a moment, I'll right with you." He told the old butler, who nodded and moved to stand by the doorway.

"I'm sorry I have to rush off like this." Edward told me, gently releasing my grip on him and pressing a kiss to my cheek before climbing off the bed to gather his things from the floor, which I noticed Ramsley's eyes narrow at.

"When will I see you today?" I inquired anxiously as he pulled on his shoes.

He didn't respond right away, but once he was dressed he came back to the bed and sat beside me. The smile that lit up his face filled me with a warmth that made all my fears vanish, and his hand came around to the back of my neck to pull me to him in a loving and passionate kiss. When we broke apart, he answered.

"I'll come find you later this morning. I promise."

He gave me one last tiny smirk, then he stood and crossed to the door. Once he passed Ramsley, however, the pale man turned to me and gave me a look so dark and threatening that all breath was instantly sucked from my lungs, and I couldn't help but wonder if our newfound romance should have remained a secret.

XXXXX

 **Another chapter down, but still many more to go! See you soon, my dears!**

 **Elactress**


	13. The Etiquette of Courting

**I'M SORRY. I KNOW IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO GET THIS UP. I just started a new job and the end of the semester is coming up super fast, so I've been a little occupied. However, I am pleased to present you with another chapter! Have a lovely day and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Haunted Mansion is kinda sorta definitely not mine.**

XXXXX

"You should hear the gossip that's been going around the house today." Emma told me as we sat peeling potatoes in the kitchen.

She'd insisted numerous times that I didn't need to help her anymore, but I enjoyed her company and our conversations too much to give up sneaking in whenever I could.

"Oh?" I said innocently.

The knowing look she gave me told me exactly what it was going to be about.

"It seems that several servants witnessed our very own Edward Gracey emerging from the room of a certain Elizabeth Henshaw at a rather early hour this morning."

"Hmm…how scandalous." I smirked, keeping my eyes focused on the task in front of me and watching in great amusement as Emma grew more and more agitated.

"Yes, indeed. According to Laura, he was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday, and Isaac says he's never seen him look so happy before. By all accounts, it would appear they spent the night together."

By this time, she was staring at me expectantly, but I merely raised my head and smiled at her.

"Is that so?"

"Well!" Emma slammed down her knife in aggravation. "Of course, I'm just the cook, so what would I know about it! However, I'd very much like to hear your thoughts on the matter!"

She glared at me from across the table with her hands on her hips and looked so frustrated that I finally decided to put her out of her misery.

"I really couldn't say for sure…" I mused, standing to bring my work to the pot in the sink. "…but it seems to me that she is very, very guilty."

As I said these last words, I turned back to her, and had the great pleasure of watching her eyes widen and her mouth fall open as her expression changed from vexed to shocked within the span of a few seconds. Then she was out of her seat and pulling me into her arms, squealing and jumping up and down excitedly.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"

I laughed loudly – ignoring the throbbing pain in my arm as she unknowingly clutched my wound- and barely had time to return the hug before she pushed me back to give me an intense look.

"What happened?" She pressed. "What did he say? And more importantly, how did he end up in your room all night?"

I blushed at the insinuation of her question.

"It was harmless, really." I assured her. "After the doctor left, he kept telling me how sorry he was that he didn't protect me, and how terrified he had been. He kept blaming himself and I…I couldn't stand to see him like that. So…I kissed him."

"YOU KISSED HIM?!" Emma's eyes practically bulged out of her head.

"Yes, yes! I kissed him!" I laughed.

She squealed and hugged me tightly again, then pulled away to bop me lightly on the nose with a grin.

"I knew you had it in you!"

"Oh, Emma!" I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, after that…well, everything just kind of happened. We stayed up all night talking, and I guess we both just fell asleep."

"I always knew you two would get together someday." Emma smiled.

"Did you now?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

"You certainly pined after each other long enough! Oh, you should see some of the letters Ezra and I received from him over the years, always asking about you before all else!"

"Really?"

Had I truly been as blind to his affections as he was to mine?

"Of course, Ezra told me that you had more than your fair share of daydreams about a certain someone during lessons." She told me with a mischievous smirk.

"Emma!" I let out an indignant cry and playfully hit her arm. "Ezra should learn to keep his mouth shut."

We both giggled just as the door swung open and said person came striding into the kitchen with a determined grimace on his face, marching directly over to us.

"Why speak of the devil!" Emma greeted him. "Sweetheart, we were just talking about our young new lovebirds-"

"That's nice, dear." He cut her off abruptly, and I noticed for the first time the anxious wrinkles in his brow as he turned towards me.

"Elizabeth, I need to speak with you."

The seriousness of his expression was sobering. I nodded and exchanged a nervous glance with Emma as he led me out the door and across the hall to the room that he and Emma shared. It was bigger than the room that I'd once occupied down here, but it was also much cozier, having been home for the two of them for over twenty years now. The blanket on the bed was an old blue quilt with floral designs that Emma had sewn when she and Emma were first married, and that I had helped her patch many times over the years. The lattice wallpaper had faded greatly since it was first put up, but it's soft, yellow color still managed to fill the room with warmth and brightness. The room was one of the most comforting places in the house…but now I entered it with some apprehension as to what awaited me once I was inside.

"Have a seat." Ezra gestured for me to sit on the bed as he closed the door behind us.

I did as he said, and watched as he pulled up a chair to sit directly in front of me. For a long time, we stayed in that position – him staring at me with a somber look on his face as I fidgeted and nervously tried to decipher why I'd been called here. Then he finally spoke.

"I understand that you and the master have formed a new attachment, is that correct?"

I nodded, and was confused when he smiled good-heartedly.

"My congratulations to you, my dear. I know that you both care for each other very much."

"Thank you, Ezra…what's this all about?" I asked.

At my question, the grimace returned to his face and he leaned forward as though his next words would reveal some terrible secret.

"I also understand that Ramsley caught you in an intimate position with the master in your room this morning, is that correct as well?"

"Goodness, does everyone know?" I threw my hands up exasperatedly.

"News travels fast in a household such as this, Elizabeth, you know that. Which is why we must ensure that this morning's events are not repeated." Ezra stated in his usual blunt manner, much to my surprise and hurt.

"What does that mean? Edward and I have always spent late nights together. We have a right to show our love for one another, don't we?"

"Yes, yes, of course you do. But things are different now that he has chosen to court you. There is etiquette and rituals that must be…" He trailed off at the blank look on my face. "…The master has asked to court you, hasn't he?"

"We never really talked about it." I admitted sheepishly. "Everything happened so suddenly last night, and then he left so quickly this morning and…no."

"…Well, the first thing to do is confirm your courtship. Then we'll have to lay out some ground rules concerning what is appropriate, given the circumstances." He explained.

"Such as?"

"Escorts, for one thing."

"Oh, Ezra!" I protested, standing to my feet.

"Now don't get excited on me, Elizabeth! You know how these things work in society, and you're a part of it now. You want to be with Edward, don't you?"

"More than anything." I slowly sat back down.

"Then you must become the elegant young lady that Emma and I know you are." He murmured encouragingly. "You've been well taught, my dear."

I smiled gratefully at him.

"Thank you, Ezra. You and Emma have done so much for me these past few years."

"It was well worth it." He smiled warmly back at me. "There is one more thing we have to discuss though, and I'm afraid it's not very pleasant."

My smile dropped and I hesitantly nodded for him to go on.

"Your relationship with Edward is treading some dangerous waters, Elizabeth. There are those out there who will be angry and twisted enough to seek great harm upon the both of you, and who will try to end your happiness in any way they can. The path will not be easy."

"I'm certainly well aware of that." I muttered, bringing my hand up to rest on the bandage wrapped around my arm.

For a brief moment, Ezra's eyes were filled with sorrow, but then he shook his head and straightened up in his chair.

"Choose your friends wisely, my dear. Trust is a very delicate thing to give to another person, so I implore you, above all else, to be careful. Many will not approve of Edward's affection for you."

"Then not much has changed, has it?" I joked morbidly.

"This is no laughing matter, Elizabeth, and you know it. Is this something that you're willing to fight for?"

There was no hesitation in my voice as I met his gaze calmly and confidently.

"My parents fought for their love, and so will I."

XXXXX

It was early afternoon when I found myself standing in front of the open library door, feeling the mist of the rain falling on my cheeks and outstretched arms as I hummed a tune that my mother had once taught me, though the words had long since been forgotten. Lunch had passed and Edward had still not come to find me, so naturally I had drifted to the room that contained some of my most precious memories…and my most painful ones.

My eyes shifted to the piano standing not ten feet away from me.

If I were being kind to myself, I would have given in to the tingling in my fingers long ago, and yet…I wasn't even sure I'd be able to bear it. I hadn't touched a piano since the day of my father's death, and even now, as I stared longingly at that beautiful instrument, all I could see was the look on his face before he collapsed.

So I let out a heavy breath and tried to return my attention back outside to the garden, which was barely visible through the veil of rain and fog that had settled over it. Gracey Manor always seemed most beautiful to me in the rain. It was as if we were hidden within our own little world, where none of the troubles or worries of reality could reach us (and indeed this was partly true, for there were few who would bother to traverse the swamplands in such weather, and the road flooded often). The air smelled clean and fresh, the temperature dropped, and a sense of serenity settled over a household that was usually bustling with frenzied activity. On any other day I would have been content to stay and watch the rain for hours.

But today, I looked back.

My eyes wandered once again to the piano behind me, and I swear it was as if there were an invisible string wrapped around my heart, tugging me persistently towards it.

"I can't. _I can't_." I hissed to myself.

But this didn't stop my feet from gradually turning me fully around.

I stared at that piano for who knows how long, yearning and wishing with every fiber of my being that I was brave enough to face that day, but, at the same time, terrified beyond all reason at the thought of feeling that grief and misery again. It was cowardly, and I cursed myself with every passing second that I remained where I was. But this was my father. And I didn't know if I was strong enough to say goodbye.

It could have been a minute or an hour that passed before I took the first step forward, and as soon as I had, I knew there was no turning back. For the first time in over a year, I came around the front of the piano and stood before its perfectly polished keys, my knees shaking so badly that I had no choice but to carefully lower myself down onto the bench and to meet my wary expression in the piano's wood.

My fingers were trembling as I raised my hands up and slowly placed them in position on the smooth, cold keys.

 _Breathe, Elizabeth. Breathe._

I could practically hear my father's voice in my ear.

With great trepidation, I let my hands press down upon the first few notes…and from the moment their sweet sound reached my ears, I was lost to the music. Every chord of the melody as it echoed through the air felt like a physical blow to my heart, and yet, with the pain came a liberating sense of freedom, as if a heavy weight had been lifted from my chest and I could suddenly breathe again. And the first thing I did was weep. Tears poured down my cheeks as I finally released the fear and anger that had clung to me since my father's death; and still, I played on. It was as if the last link of the chain that had been forged around my heart during those terrible three years had finally come undone, and for the first time since the morning of Edward's departure…I felt truly and utterly free.

By the time my fingers struck the last chord, all of my tears had been shed, and every remnant of my sorrow and anguish with them.

"Elizabeth?"

I gasped sharply, whipping around and nearly striking Edward's face had he not caught my wrist in time.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, putting my other hand to my heart. "Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't even hear you come in!"

"Yes, I know. I didn't want to interrupt you." He explained softly, taking a seat beside me and gently reaching up to wipe away the tear tracks on my cheeks. "Are you alright?"

A sigh escaped me.

"I'm tired." I admitted.

"Crying will do that to you." He smirked.

The twinkle in his eye as he said these words made my lips curve upwards in a tiny smile, and I let my head fall forward to rest on his chest as his arms came around to pull me into his firm embrace.

"I haven't even touched a piano since the day my father died." I murmured. "I didn't think I'd ever want to again."

"I know, love. Ezra told me what happened…I'm sorry I wasn't there with you."

"Hush." I told him, pulling back just enough to meet his dark eyes. "You were there when I needed you the most, Edward. And you're here with me now. That's all that matters."

His expression softened and he leaned in to press a tender kiss to my forehead.

"You play beautifully, by the way." He told me as he recaptured my gaze, earning – of course – a deep blush from me.

"That's because our dear Ezra is a saint. You would be astonished by the patience he had with me."

"After all the trouble you and the girls put your tutors through, I'm sure he was more than prepared." He teased.

"Ah!" I cried indignantly, hitting his shoulder. "Edward!"

"Only joking! Only joking!" He laughed, holding one hand up in surrender and rubbing his shoulder with the other. "Ouch. And here I was about to request a song from you."

My eyes widened and my cheeks paled at his unexpected response.

"You…you want me to play for you?" I stuttered.

"Only if you want to." He quickly assured me.

The mere thought of it made my stomach twist in anxiety…but the warmth in Edward's eyes and the absolute devotion in his expression ensured almost immediately that it was impossible for me to refuse.

"…Alright. But you have to say please." I instructed.

He laughed and the sound only made me fall more under his spell than I already was.

"Ms. Henshaw," He began. "would you _please_ do me the honor of allowing me to hear your beautiful music?"

"Your wish is my command, Master Gracey." I smirked.

His gaze remained on my face as I turned back to the keys and took a steadying breath, taking all of the emotions that Edward's presence stirred inside of me and allowing them to fill my heart with all of the passion that I could give him. Then, my fingers began their dance.

Just as before, it seemed that every note that echoed in my ears released a new chamber in my heart, but this time, my feelings… _oh God help_ me…my love for Edward came flowing into all the empty spaces. The song was one that I had heard my mother play to my father many times when I was young. I could practically picture her sitting there in front of our old piano while my father sat in the nearby rocking chair, or stood in the doorway of the kitchen, always watching her with an expression I could only dream of being the object of. He looked at her like she was his whole world. Had I not been so entranced in the song, I might have noticed that Edward was currently looking at me in the exact same way.

As my fingers played the last few notes, I realized they were shaking, and a nervous laugh escaped me.

"I guess I'm not quite used to playing again." I confessed.

Edward said nothing, simply reaching over to take my trembling hands in both of his and raising them to his lips to press a sweet kiss against my fingertips, a gesture that instantly reawakened the butterflies in my stomach.

"My dear Elizabeth," He said. "I think it may be possible that you don't know how wonderful you are."

"And wherever did you get that idea?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

" _Look_ at you. You spent three years being beaten and abused. You've spent your entire life being mistreated simply for being who you are. You've lost your mother and your father, and yesterday you were nearly _killed_ , and yet...in spite of all that…you're still the same girl I met all those years ago."

"You don't know that."

"But I _do_ , Elizabeth." He spoke vehemently, releasing my hands to take my shoulders in his grasp. "I can see it in the way you play. There's no anger, or fear, or bitterness. You disappear into that world and I swear you become light itself. I don't know what I've done to deserve you."

His eyes gazed into mine with an adoration that made me feel like I could have melted away in his arms. It wouldn't be a bad way to go.

"You didn't _have_ to do anything." I placed my hands on either side of his face and pressed my forehead against his. "That's what it means to love someone unconditionally. I am yours. I have always been. I love you, Edward."

"And I love you. With all of my heart."

I'm sure I smiled bright enough to rival even the sun's most brilliant rays. As Edward's hands moved to rest on my waist, I let my arms wrap lovingly around his neck, and we pulled each other close, our lips meeting in the middle as we tried to express how much we both meant to each other. The gentle way he guided our kiss and the strength in his arms as he held me to him made me feel that I was in the safest place in the world. The kiss broke as I pulled back with a soft gasp, but Edward continued to press his lips repeatedly to my cheek, gradually moving down towards my neck as my hands gripped onto his shirt, for fear I might faint and ruin the moment.

"Oh, Edward…" I breathed reverently. "…my Edward."

He pressed a kiss to the place just below my ear, and an incontrollable moan of pleasure slipped from my mouth.

"My Elizabeth…" He whispered.

His arms moved up to wrap around my shoulders and I buried my face in the side of his neck, giving him a soft kiss of my own as he rested his cheek upon my head and his fingers played with my hair.

We stayed in that embrace for a long time, both trying to steady our breathing and our racing hearts.

Soon, however, a thought began to form I my head, and after my conversation with Ezra this morning, I knew that I couldn't push it aside.

"Edward…what does this mean?"

I felt his cheek lift from my head and I looked up to see him regarding me with a curious expression.

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

Unwillingly, I pulled out of his grasp and immediately regretted it as I saw the hurt that appeared on his features. Taking his hand in both of mine, I held it tightly to my cheek in what I hoped was a reassuring gesture of my love, and was relieved when he began to stroke his thumb in soft circles against my skin.

"Forgive me if I've worried you…it's just that I've had so many people leave me and spent so many days wondering if I might lose you again, and now…" I paused, begging him to understand my fears. "…now that I know what being with you feels like – how happy it's made me – I think that losing you again would surely kill me."

Edward's eyes widened in shock at my words and before I knew it, he had taken my face between his hands and was staring into my eyes with an intensity that made my heart skip a few beats.

"Elizabeth, I beg you not to speak of such things. Your life is more precious to me than all the wealth the world could offer, and I will not hear you talk of ending it. Especially not after…"

His voice trailed off painfully, and I could see the trace of horror on his face as he relived my near-death experience from yesterday. Then he shook his head and continued.

"That being said…I know that your fears are not unfounded. Elizabeth…will you allow me to court you?"

Great relief filled me with these words, and I smiled at him with all of the love my heart could give.

"Of course I will."

He beamed at me and moved to kiss me, but I quickly brought up a hand between us.

"Ah, ah, ah! Wait a minute!" I stopped him, giggling at his baffled expression. "Good sir, we are courting now. To even be alone without an escort for so long is most improper of us." I teased him, grinning at the frustration that appeared on his face.

"For God's sake, Elizabeth, we grew up together. To hell with propriety!"

He leaned forward again and I quickly stood, retreating to the other side of the piano.

"Edward, I really am serious." I explained regretfully. "Our being together is scandalous enough as it is without our being frowned upon for an improper courtship. We must play by the rules."

I could tell he was just as unhappy about it as I was, but he eventually let out a sigh of surrender and stood to come to my side, taking my hands in his with a childish pout.

"Very well, love." He agreed. "I have to get back to Ramsley anyways. God knows where he thinks I must have gone off to."

Though Edward chuckled, the sudden mention of keeping Ramsley waiting sparked a sense of panic in me perhaps far greater than it should have. Nonetheless, I forced a smile and stood on my toes to peck Edward's cheek, which he looked rather pleased by.

"Go on, then. The sooner you leave, the sooner you can come back to me."

His eyes glowed with warmth upon these words and he pressed one last kiss to the back of my hand before slowly backing away and then turning and striding out of the room, leaving me grinning like a silly little ninny.

He passed by Ezra as he left, and the older man looked over at me suspiciously.

"Well, it appears I'll have to keep a closer eye on you from now on."

XXXXX

 **YAY! Another chapter up and posted! I promise, promise,** _ **promise**_ **the next one will be up much sooner than this one was! Thank you, dear readers!**

 **Elactress**


	14. Always Troubles

**Greetings again, lovelies! Because I adore you so much (and it is the holidays, after all), I present you with another chapter! Keep being your glorious selves!**

 **Disclaimer: Nope! Haunted Mansion is still not mine.**

XXXXX

 **3 months later**

"Oh, honestly, Ms. Elizabeth! You're going to give yourself heat stroke if you keep pacing like that."

I ignored the pleadings of the older dark-skinned woman and continued to pace excitedly along the road in front of the house, every now and then rushing forward to peer out through the gate while my company looked on from the porch in amusement.

Maisy was a former slave, who had used her newfound freedom after the war to work her way around the country and to see as much as she could possibly see before deciding to make her way to Louisiana. Her worldly knowledge never ceased to fascinate me, and her good sense of humor made her a pleasant companion, prompting Edward to hire her as a housemaid and an unofficial escort for the both of us - though I also suspect it was due to her relaxed beliefs towards the display of physical affection.

" _When you've been married as long as I have and been through what we went through; you don't think too deeply about when it's appropriate to old hands with your loved one."_ She'd once told me.

Her husband, Simon, had been sold away from her while the two were still newlyweds, but had escaped north on the Underground Railroad and found work as a groom thanks to his experience with horses. He had gone back to look for Maisy after the war ended, but was surprised instead when she showed up on his employer's doorstep a year later looking for work. The two had been inseparable ever since. Simon was a very good-hearted and gentle man, and Edward had been all too willing to hire him on in the stables.

Now he and Maisy sat side by side on the steps, the latter fanning herself lazily with a fan in an effort to ward off the exceptionally stifling heat of this afternoon.

"Aw, lay off of her May. You know what it's like to be that hopelessly obsessed with someone." My third companion droned.

Then there was Madame Leota.

The gypsy woman had materialized out of nowhere at the front gate one stormy night and instantly asked to see me. Edward was adamantly against it, but the strange light in her eyes and her mysterious appearance had intrigued me, and so I unwittingly consented and allowed her to lead me into the library, where we sat in almost complete darkness. Nothing could have prepared me for her words as her fingers brushed over my palm.

 _Your time this time draws to its close_

 _When next you'll meet, no spirit knows_

 _Each day your fate draws nearer still_

 _Beware, beware, the eyes that kill_

 _Great distances your soul must cross_

 _To find the love that mourns your loss_

 _For time will come to set him free_

 _Or be trapped for eternity_

As soon as the words were spoken, the woman had blinked as though coming out of a trance and politely asked me – stricken as I obviously was – if I could tell her how she'd gotten there. I had begged and pleaded her to tell me more about my fate, but she didn't have a clue as to what she'd even told me. Suffice to say, I was desperate to decipher her words, and so I had requested, much to the surprise and suspicion of the rest of the household, that she stay on as a sort of healer, since she did have a knowledge of herbs and medicine.

Edward had immediately demanded to know what she'd said to me, but I told him it was a personal matter between Leota and I – did that make him happy – and beseeched him not to question my motives. Despite his wariness, he had very reluctantly agreed, and so the gypsy woman settled into an odd sort of place in Gracey Manor, setting up shop in a room at the far end of the servants' quarters and becoming a popular talk of gossip among them. Her respect had been gradually earned by a few, thanks to the treatment of a fever and a snake bite, but for the most part, people avoided the sarcastic and eccentric woman…when they could. I spoke to her at least once every day in the hopes of learning more about the prophecy, and every day she gave me the same apologetic answer.

Now, she was leaning against one of the house's pillars and watching me with a wry smile on her face.

"Edward promised that he would be back before noon, and it's almost one." I explained to them, not taking my eyes off of the road.

"Ms. Elizabeth, knowing that boy, you could be waiting here for hours." Simon proclaimed.

"I want to be here when he gets back."

"Come on, miss. Why don't you come inside and get out of the heat?" Maisy insisted. "You're going to get that pretty little face of yours sunburnt if you don't get some shade soon."

"I've been waiting this long, Maisy, and I'll wait all day if I must."

Simon chuckled at my persistence.

"Suit yourself. These old bones are going to get some rest." He stood and offered a hand to his wife with a sly grin. "You care to join me, Mrs. Davis?"

"You're impossible, do you know that?" She told him, accepting his help and standing to her feet.

"That's what you said when you married me too."

Maisy whacked him with her skirt, and then the two disappeared through the doorway, leaving me alone with my strange companion.

It was silent for a little while as I continued to stare expectantly at the gate, then I gave a heavy sigh, turning back to the house and coming up the steps to lean against the pillar opposite of Leota.

"Leota…I don't suppose that you've…" I trailed off as she shook her head.

"Believe me, Ms. Elizabeth, if I had, you would know."

I nodded grimly and let out another sigh as we lapsed into a brief silence.

"How did you become a fortune teller, Leota?" I inquired curiously.

"I learned it from my grandmother. She decided I was a second chance after my mother ran away with another caravan."

"Oh?"

She turned to me and gave me a dry scoff.

"Yeah. I guess raising a bastard wasn't exactly her cup of tea. Anyways, my grandmother thought that I had the same gifts she did and she started to teach me. Little things, at first: what constitutes a good omen or a bad omen, what all the different tarot cards mean. I had my first vision when I was thirteen and she was absolutely thrilled – started to tell me all about the spirits and the ways they could guide me. I don't know." She paused, looking down at the ground. "I suppose it made me feel special, knowing I was different from other people. But she never told me that the more you let the spirits do the guiding, the more lost you become within your mind. One night, I woke up from a vision in a tavern, with no idea of how I got there or where I was. A man told me that I'd just prophesied his death, and I was terrified. Two days later, he was thrown from his horse and broke his neck. That's when I knew I'd gotten in too deep. I started wandering on my own after that, making money delighting people with palm readings and healing wherever I could. But every once in a while the curse would take me, and I'd wind up somewhere completely different. Did you know I have Emma lock me in my room every night?"

I shook my head, entranced by the story she was revealing to me.

"It's true." She looked pained. "You've no idea how terrified I am every time it happens. Sometimes I wonder if it'd be easier just to end it all and put myself out of my misery."

This jolted me out of my trance and had me rushing to her side and taking her hands in mine.

"Don't say that, Leota. You've become a good friend to me I your time here, and I couldn't stand it if you left like all the others did." I implored her, genuine with every word.

She gave me a warm smile.

"Thank you, Ms. Elizabeth."

Just as quickly as the moment had come, it suddenly ended when our attention was caught by the sound I'd been waiting to hear all day - the pounding of horses' hooves upon the road. I turned just in time to see two riders appear a little way beyond the gate.

"Edward!" I called out joyfully.

Without another thought, I leapt down the steps and hurried to where Isaac and Sam were opening the gates, bolting through as soon as it was wide enough and taking off towards the approaching figures with my skirts flying behind me. As I approached, I could see the bright smile that lit up Edward's face as he and Ezra slowly came to a halt.

"Well, this is quite a greeting." He beamed down at me, holding out his arm and hoisting me up onto the saddle behind him with an impressive strength, while my arms swiftly latched around his waist.

"I've been waiting for you all day." I answered devotedly.

He laughed and wrapped one of his arms around mine, moving the horse into a trot as we continued back towards the manor, where a small crowd had gathered. I noticed, with a feeling of dread, that Ramsley was among them, standing at the top of the stairs and looking especially unhappy at the sight of me clutched onto Edward's back. Making the decision to ignore his presence, I instead smiled gleefully as Edward dismounted and turned to help me down, placing his hands on my waist and lifting me off of the saddle and onto the ground before him. We gazed into each other's eyes perhaps a moment longer than was appropriate in such great company.

"Elizabeth. A pleasure as always." Ezra joked, pulling us from our daze and earning a playful glare from me.

I walked over to greet him with a warm hug as Edward moved to attend his horse, though I didn't notice the package he discretely slipped off to one of the footmen behind his back as I did so.

"Glad to see you made it back in one piece, Ezra." I smiled at him.

"I hope you had a pleasant journey, sir." Ramsley made his way towards us and I tactfully shrunk back towards Edward, who was handing off the reins of his horse to the reappeared Simon.

"Indeed, Ramsley. All necessary business has been taken care of." He assured him, turning to me with a knowing smirk. "Which means, my dear lady, that I am at your mercy."

The sudden flutter of my heart as he lowered his voice was quickly dampened as Ramsley cleared his throat intrusively.

"Forgive me, Master Gracey, but there is one more piece of business that has to be taken care of. A letter that demands your immediate response."

"Can't it wait?" Edward asked in frustration.

"I'm afraid not."

It was all too clear to me what the butler was doing and for a brief moment, our eyes met in confrontation, but then Edward's hands on my shoulders brought my attention back to him.

"Meet me in the library, Elizabeth. I promise I won't be long."

He gave me a soft smile and pressed a kiss to my cheek, then he briskly strode past me and up the steps through the front door. As soon as he was gone, I could feel a pair of ice cold eyes upon me. Steadily, I turned to meet Ramsley's gaze.

For once, as I stared into his cruel eyes, I felt no fear - only a deep contempt which I'm sure was returned.

"Better get inside, Ms. Henshaw." He rasped. "We wouldn't want any harm to befall you…now would we?"

I would be lying if I said that the thinly-veiled threat didn't shock me, but as I hesitantly turned and made my way into the house, I made myself a silent vow.

I wasn't going to let Ramsley control me anymore.

XXXXX

As afternoon faded away into evening, I was sadly unsurprised that Edward had yet to return, for I was sure that his so-called mentor was doing all in his power to keep him detained and as far away from me as possible. I truly did not know why Ramsley detested me so. At first, I assumed it was my race alone that caused his hatred, but years of watching him interact with some of the other dark-skinned workers that came through the mansion had disproven this theory. The blatant coldness that I had grown accustomed to never touched anyone but me. I must have searched through my memories a dozen times trying to remember some sin or disgraceful act I had performed against him, but no such memory existed, and so I was forced to endure his attacks blindly.

My attention was drawn from my thoughts as Emma entered to light the lamps, glancing over at where I sat in front of the piano.

"Waiting for a certain someone?" She prompted, at which I swiveled round with a sigh.

"Did you expect anything less?"

The sympathetic smile she gave me didn't make me feel any better.

"Well, dinner will be ready soon, and I'm sure Edward will be finished by then. Why don't you wait in the ballroom?"

"No, thank you. I promised to wait for him here." I explained.

"I understand you spent all morning waiting for him as well." She mentioned as she lit the last lamp, and I felt myself grow defensive at her insinuation.

"That was different! He told me he had something very important to fetch in town, not that he was being called away by a man who has hated me for as long as I can remember."

Realization dawned in Emma's eyes and she came to sit beside me as I spun back around to watch the sun set through the glass of the conservatory.

"What does Edward see in him?" I mumbled.

"Oh, Elizabeth. If you had known Edward's father, you might understand."

I looked at her at this, silently urging her to go on.

"The late Master Gracey was one of the kindest men that you could ever hope to meet. Warm, affectionate towards his wife, and – most importantly – devoted to his son. I've never seen a man look as happy as he did on the day Edward was born." She smiled at the memory. "I was just eighteen back then, but I knew that if a man ever looked at me the way Master Gracey was staring at his son that morning, that would be the man I would marry. Ezra looked at me like that the first time he saw me."

I let out a huff of air at the faraway look in her eye and gently nudged her arm.

"Yes, but Ramsley…"

"I was just getting there. Edward and his father were as close as they could be, always playing in the garden and disappearing off to who knows where. They say there are secret passages in the house that only the two of them knew about." She described, leaning in conspiratively. "Edward was just four years old when the war started and I suppose Master Gracey wanted to put him in the care of someone he knew he could trust."

At my incredulous look, she shook her head with smirk.

"Ramsley had already been a trusted servant for many years, Elizabeth, don't look so shocked. Poor little Edward. Being an abolitionist in the south was a very unpopular position, so Master Gracey left for the northern states one night without telling anyone. Then, if the Confederates came knocking, we could say with complete honesty that we knew nothing. Edward was inconsolable, though. Lady Gracey spent days trying to get him to stop crying until, one day, Ramsley took him aside and firmly asked what his father would think if he saw him like that. 'You have to be a good soldier for your mother, now', he said. Well, wouldn't you know it? The little tyke stopped his tears right away and started to march around the kitchen like he was out there on the battlefield with his father. I'll never forget that sight."

"It's so hard for me to imagine that man showing kindness towards anyone." I muttered disbelievingly.

"…Things changed when the Master passed away. Nearly four years of war, and he's taken by a heart attack two years later. Edward was devastated. He thought he'd just gotten his father back, only to lose him again in such a sudden and horrible way. After that, he seemed to decide that it was his duty to become a man as soon as possible, and Ramsley took it upon himself – with Lady Gracey's approval – to become a second father to him."

I was quiet, taking in all she'd told me and trying to picture Ramsley drying a young Edward's tears, or picking him up and dusting him off when he fell.

"Do you understand a little better now? Ramsley may seem a bit…overprotective of Edward sometimes, but he was there when he needed it most…just as Edward was there for you."

Silence once again filled the room as I pondered this new information.

"Thank you for telling me, Emma." I nodded in gratitude.

She smiled and wrapped her arm around her shoulder, giving me a light squeeze.

"Oh, look at me. I'm the same as Ezra - can't keep my mouth shut!"

We both giggled at that, but then she suddenly jumped to her feet, eyes wide and mouth open in panic.

"Oh my word! Dinner! We're late! Oh, here I was, blabbing on and on with twelve mouths to feed!"

She picked up her skirts and began to run from the room, only to stop abruptly and turn back to me.

"Are you coming?" She inquired.

For a moment I considered asking her to save me a plate…but then an idea popped into my head; so simple and perfect that I began to grin elatedly just at the thought of it.

"Emma, I need your help."

XXXXX

 **So we've been introduced to a few new characters** _ **and**_ **a prophecy. Hmmm…what could it possibly mean?**

 **Thank you so much for your continued support! Until next time!**

 **Elactress**


	15. Love's Song

**I am on a roll! Three chapters in three days! Woo!**

 **CCAngel: I think you are spot on about Ramsley's jealousy. It makes me very excited to hear your thoughts regarding his relationship with Edward. And with regards to the ending…well…you'll just have to wait and see ;)**

 **I think I've decided to make it my goal to have the whole story up by Christmas, but we'll see how that goes. Anyways, you are all still fantastic people! Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

XXXXX

My nerves threatened to make me abandon our plan as I stood outside the study door, preparing for an inevitable confrontation with a certain butler that I wasn't sure I was prepared for. But Edward would be there. His presence would be enough to carry me through, and with this thought, I raised my hand and knocked three times. _No turning back now…_

The sound of slow, steady footsteps informed me exactly who was coming to answer. With a loud creak, the door opened just enough to reveal Ramsley towering menacingly over me, the shadows around his eyes darkening as he took in the sight of me standing in the hall before him.

"Ms. Henshaw." He hissed quietly, so as not to reveal my identity to Edward, who was no doubt seated at the desk just out of sight.

I was tempted to respond loudly and alert him, but as I looked into the eyes that had haunted me for so long, I suddenly knew this was something I had to do alone.

"Hello, Ramsley." I responded much more confidently than I felt. "Is Edward here?"

"He's busy, Ms. Henshaw, as I'm sure you well know."

"Yes…but that's not what I asked."

The vexation on his face at my impudent statement sent a burst of strength through my body, and I felt a boldness I hadn't experienced before. This was heightened by the sound of Edward's voice from within.

"Who is it, Ramsley?"

Said man ducked his head around the door to swiftly reply.

"I won't be but a moment, sir."

With that, he directed his attention back to me, stepping out into the hall and shutting the door firmly behind him.

"Ms. Henshaw." He ground out through his teeth. "Perhaps I have not made myself clear to you. Master Gracey is a very important man with far better things to do than indulge in a silly childhood infatuation, much less with a half-breed, former servant girl. Now, I can do nothing regarding his insistence on making you a lady, but I still run this household and will not hesitate to make sure steps are taken should you continue interrupting his societal affairs."

The declaration reminded me far too much of a similar conversation we'd had when I was a child.

"You do not own him, Ramsley. It is not your job to decide what goes on in this house and what does not, it is his, and his alone. He is not a child anymore!" I challenged him.

"You dare to speak to me about-!"

"Yes, I dare! You said it yourself, Ramsley. It was Edward who chose to make me a lady. It was Edward who chose to make me a member of this family. You have tried everything in your power to hide me away like a secret, and you have failed." I let my eyes bore straight into his.

If looks could kill, the one he gave me could have set me on fire. Never before had he looked so completely infuriated and yet so completely powerless to do anything about it, for if he raised one finger against me, Edward would be the first to know.

"Ever since you came to this house, you have brought nothing but chaos. Your courtship with the Master is a danger to everything the Gracey family has built for themselves over the years." He growled.

"…Edward loves me, Ramsley. It is not childhood infatuation or a silly fantasy for us to play. Edward _loves_ me and I love him. You cannot stop that, no matter how many letter you push in his face or how many threats you make against me. We will be together. I'm not going to disappear, so if you truly care about him, then let me pass."

The shock on his face made me almost frightened by the amount of power I'd gained. The rage in his eyes was more terrifying than any expression I had witnessed in my life, and yet I held my ground, drawing strength from the love I felt for the man who awaited me just beyond that door.

"You love him." Ramsley scoffed darkly. "Your 'love' has sullied the reputation of this family for years. You will destroy him."

This accusation hit me with a force as great as if he'd plunged a dagger into my gut.

"…You are wrong. Our love is not a weakness, it is a power that you cannot hope to understand, and when we are together, it binds us. Whether you like it or not, our lives are no longer yours to control. You are like a father to Edward, Ramsley, I beg you not to deny us this happiness."

He was silent, and I could see the wheels turning rapidly inside his head. Boldly, I stepped towards him.

"I know that you're trying to protect him. But I swear to you, I would die before I did anything to hurt him."

His eyes refocused on me quite suddenly as I made this vow, and the spark I saw within them scared me…but then he bowed his head in submission. My amazement was unchecked as he slowly turned back to the door and opened it without another word, standing to the side to grant me the entrance I had long been waiting for. Hope blossomed inside of me.

"Ms. Elizabeth Henshaw, here to see you, sir." He announced stiffly as I passed him.

I was drawn at once to the man sitting at the desk on the other side of the room, with his head bent exhaustedly over an endless pile of papers and his hair tousled, no doubt from running his hands anxiously through it, as I knew he was prone to do. His collar was loose, as though pulled in an effort to breathe easier, and his shoulders were tense with stress.

But then his eyes raised up to meet mine.

Any sign of fatigue that had been in his features was instantly replaced with a look of complete adoration as his face relaxed and a glowing smile spread across his lips.

"Elizabeth!" He exclaimed ecstatically, quickly standing from the desk and making his way over to me.

His arms wrapped around my waist and my feet were swept off the floor as he twirled me around, inciting a surprised laugh from my mouth, which – as soon as my feet were once again beneath me – he eagerly captured in a kiss. By the time he pulled away, I was blushing in embarrassment.

"Please, love, not with Ramsley here." I reprimanded quietly.

He merely chuckled and kissed me again.

"I think that Ramsley has known us both long enough not to rat me out to Emma and Ezra, isn't that right, Ramsley?" He called to where the butler still stood respectfully by the door.

Ramsley didn't answer.

"But now I must ask what you're doing here, darling?" Edward continued, unfazed. "Not that I'm not thrilled to see you, of course."

I grinned seductively up at him.

"I have a little surprise for you, my dearest Edward." I told him.

His eyebrows raised at my secretive tone.

"Is that so?" He smirked. "Well, then I suppose now would be the perfect time to tell you that I've a little surprise of my own. Just as soon as…"

He paused, his brow furrowing in thought.

"Ramsley, what time is it?"

"A quarter after six, sir."

His head whipped back to me, eyes wide in realization and guilt.

"Oh, Elizabeth, I'm so very sorry – had I known…that is to say…I had no idea that the time-"

"Edward!" I gripped his arms, shaking my head with an understanding smile. "It's alright. You have more than enough on your mind without having to worry about me all the time."

He sighed, resting his forehead against mine.

"Nontheless, I did promise that I wouldn't be long.

"Mmm, that's true. However shall I punish you for that?" I teased him, though he only grimaced in response.

My hands came up to rest on either side of his face and I gently forced his eyes up to meet mine.

"The important thing is that I have you now, and there's something in the garden that I'd very much like to show you." I murmured. "Provided that you can get away."

His expression softened as he stared into my eyes a moment longer, then he took my hands in his and turned to Ramsley.

"Ramsley, that's enough work for one day. It's a beautiful evening out there, and I don't intend to miss another second of it."

The butler bowed his head obediently, and though his icy gaze didn't hesitate to latch onto me, I found couldn't care less. I gave him a triumphant smile as Edward and I walked hand in hand out of the room.

XXXXX

"Now what on earth is this little surprise of yours?" Edward asked as we emerged into the garden.

The air had cooled with the sun's disappearance, but the sky was still light, painted in an array of purples and pinks.

"My dear Edward, the purpose of a surprise is not to tell you." I grinned. "Now put your hand over your eyes and don't peek, or I shall be very cross with you."

"As my lady commands." He agreed.

One hand came up to cover his face and I took his other in both of mine, carefully leading him around flower beds and trees and shrubs, until at last we came to the small pond at the garden's center. Maisy and Emma had helped me set up a small blanket by the water's edge, which was now laden with food and surrounded by several well-placed lanterns that lit the entire clearing in an ethereal glow. I turned back to Edward with those familiar nervous butterflies in my stomach.

"Alright, you can look."

He lowered his hand from his eyes and I watched in relief as they began to gleam in delight, taking in the sight that lay before them. He turned to me in awe.

"How did you manage all of this?" He breathed.

"With a great deal of help." I admitted. "The food is all Emma, of course, and the rest are things Maisy and I stole from my room…do you like it?"

"Like it?" He repeated incredulously, taking my hands in his. "This is one of the kindest things anyone has ever done for me, my love. May I ask what inspired you?"

I looked down reluctantly at this question, biting my lip as I recalled my little talk with Emma earlier and what had caused it.

"Well…I was a little upset." I revealed quietly.

The mix of curiosity and hurt in Edward's expression made me pull back from him and pace nervously towards the pond, a sudden chill coming over me as I wrapped my arms around myself.

"The minute that Ramsley dragged you off this afternoon, I knew there was a good chance that I wouldn't see you for the rest of the day, though I wanted more than anything to be wrong. But then Emma was there telling me that it was dinner, and I couldn't wait anymore. I thought if I was forcing you to eat then Ramsley wouldn't bar me from you."

I heard Edward sigh behind me, and then his footsteps approached and his arms slid around my waist, encasing me in the warmth of his embrace. My head fell back against his shoulder.

"Love, you know that Ramsley means well."

"I know. That doesn't make it any easier when he takes you away from me."

Edward's hand softly guided my face towards his and in the next moment, I was drowning in his dark, chocolate eyes.

"You and he are the people that matter most to me in this world, Elizabeth…and I know you well enough to know that if you opened your heart to him, you could be friends."

Oh, how I wanted to cringe at such a statement – to tell him how wrong he truly was. But I didn't dare to shatter his image of the man who had practically raised him, and who meant so much to him. For his sake, I simply smiled and nodded.

"If it will make you happy, then I will try." I seemingly conceded, ignoring the sudden stab of dread in my gut.

How I prayed that my silence was the right choice.

Edward smiled contentedly at my response, and my fears were soothed as he pressed a tender kiss to my lips.

"Now then, Ms. Henshaw," He murmured as he pulled away. "I believe we have an evening picnic calling our names."

XXXXX

It was over an hour later when we found ourselves laying together in the grass, all the food having been eaten and the sun having long disappeared, leaving the air cool and the sky dark with night. The stars glimmered over our heads and I was satisfied to gaze quietly up at them from my place on Edward's chest. His heartbeat in my ear was the only sound I needed to hear.

"My beautiful Elizabeth…" He whispered passionately, his arms tightening around me. "…if you knew how you affect me so."

"Beautiful." I repeated softly, the word feeling foreign on my lips as I tilted my head up to meet the dark eyes I loved so dearly.

"In every way a person can be." Was his equally soft reply, and his voice caressed me like velvet. "You own my soul, Elizabeth, and my mind and heart as well. My life is yours to keep and to do with as you please, and if you wished it, your very word could end me."

"Oh, Edward." I pleaded, clutching onto his vest and pressing my face against his chest. "Please don't ever leave me again. I would die if anything happened to you."

"As would I should harm ever come to you." He paused for a moment, and I wondered if he was trying to erase a particular memory from his mind. "To even think about the idea of losing you…no, it is unbearable."

For a while we were both quiet, simply holding onto each other as if afraid the other would vanish into the night air. Then I felt Edward relax with a sigh.

"Forgive me for allowing such darkness into our thoughts, love, for I truly meant for this to be a happy moment."

I raised my head off his chest to look at him curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…"

He moved to sit up, and I did the same, shifting so that I sat on my knees in front of him.

"…You know how Ezra and I went into town on business this morning?"

I nodded, and he gave me a sneaky smile.

"That was only partly true. I did have to meet with the carpenter briefly, but my main focus was actually you."

"Me?" I asked bewilderedly.

He reached out and took my hands in his, brushing his fingers over the sensitive skin on my knuckles and sending delightful shivers up and down my spine.

"There's something I'd like to show you love."

XXXXX

We meandered our way back along the garden path, hands clasped together in blissful contentment.

"So, what is this mysterious something?" I questioned innocently.

Edward chuckled and gave my hand an affectionate squeeze.

"So impatient, love." He teased me. "Your curiosity certainly hasn't waned in all these years."

"You kept me waiting for quite some time, so you'll have to forgive me." I smirked up at him wickedly.

"Mmm…and your wit is still as strong as ever."

I giggled and pulled myself closer to his side, leaning my head against his shoulder as we approached the library door.

"Will you tell me if I guess?" I asked him.

"You can try if you like." He laughed, pulling out of my grasp to allow me to enter the house before him.

"Is it an animal?"

"No."

"Vegetable?"

"No."

"Mineral?"

"No."

"What then?" I insisted.

He said nothing, but gave me a knowing smile and took my hand back in his, leading me over to the desk by the fireplace – upon which rested a box I'd never seen before. It looked simple enough, being mostly black with a few gold accents, but something told me that it was what was in the box that was meant to capture my attention. My footsteps slowed as we approached it, and I marveled at the object's fine craftsmanship and design.

"Is that…?"

"For you." Edward murmured in my ear.

I turned my head to stare at him in wonder as a childlike glee took hold of me.

"It's beautiful, Edward!" I beamed joyously.

"You haven't even opened it yet!" He remarked amusedly, moving around the desk to stand behind it.

His eyes met mine and a sweet smile crossed his lips.

"For the love of my life."

He lifted the lid, and the first sight to greet me was my own astonished reflection in a mirror. Then, a familiar melody filled the air. My breath caught in my throat and my hands involuntarily raised to my mouth as two dancing figurines emerged and began to spin about – figurines I recognized as myself and the man who was now watching me intently. It was a music box…and it was playing our song.

I raised my head back up to Edward and his image became distorted by happy tears.

"Oh, Edward, I don't know what to say!" I exclaimed.

A relieved smile lit up his face.

"You like it?"

"Edward…oh, my dear Edward! It's the most wonderful gift I could have dreamed of!" I breathed, meeting his dark eyes and allowing myself to be completely lost within them.

His expression sobered as he met my gaze unfalteringly. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears and feel it against my chest as he stepped towards me and gave me a smile so loving that my tears finally poured over my cheeks. We both laughed nervously, and his fingers gently wiped them away.

"May I have this dance, sweet Elizabeth?" He asked.

I gave a small nod and was once again lost for breath as his hand came to my waist, then slowly and deliberately slid to my back as he pulled me to him. His breath on my lips and the way his body was pressed against me sent longing shivers up my spine. My hand fit perfectly in his, and as we began to twirl effortlessly about the room, I could have sworn that our feet no longer touched the ground. At that moment, we were the only two people in the world.

I needed him.

I knew then, dancing in his arms that I would not be able to live without him by my side, and the thought hit me so hard that I nearly stumbled, though Edward's arms were there to hold me up. Smiling and blushing in embarrassment, I let my head fall against his chest as we came to a stop.

"If you'll recall, I've never been the most graceful person in the world." I joked half-heartedly.

He grinned down at me, cupping my cheeks and pressing his forehead against mine.

"Never fear, love. If _you'll_ recall, I'll always be there to catch you when you fall."

My eyes fell closed and I hummed in pleasure, content just to revel in the feeling of his hands on my cheeks and the warmth of his body against mine.

"…Edward?" I whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"…I love you."

He was quiet for a moment. I opened my eyes and was taken aback by the sight of tears gleaming in those dark orbs of his, but the brilliant smile that broke out on his lips reassured me. The pure passion and desire in his expression made my legs begin to shake, and I was sure, had he not been holding onto me, I would have collapsed to the floor.

"Elizabeth…" He spoke fervently. "…I love you so much. I would do anything to make you happy."

"You already have. You have given me _everything_ , Edward…and yet, the only thing I want is you."

His lips were against mine so suddenly that I let out a gasp of surprise at first, which he quickly took advantage of, wrapping both of his arms around my waist and engaging my tongue in a passionate dance. My arms immediately came around his neck, and I allowed myself the familiar sensation of his hair between my fingers. It felt as though we couldn't be close enough.

In the next moment, I felt my feet leave the floor as Edward tightened his arms around my waist and carried me towards the desk, all the while our lips continued to press together over and over, as though we needed each other to breathe. Which is why I was surprised when, after he'd set me down, he proceeded to pull away and move his hands from my waist to my forearms, effectively breaking our embrace. I watched him with a slight sting of rejection as we both tried to calm our heavy breathing and our hearts, several minutes passing in a loud silence. Finally, Edward raised his eyes to mine.

"Forgive me." He whispered. "Any further and I might not have been able to stop."

The sting went away at his confession, and I was unable to help the smile that spread across my cheeks and the confidence that welled within me knowing I'd been able to affect him so. I leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss to his lips, then let my forehead once again rest against his.

"This is one of the most wonderful nights of my life." I murmured happily. "I don't ever want it to end."

Yet, even as I said the words, I could hear the thrum of voices down the hall, most likely Emma or Maisy coming to end our cherished time alone.

"Elizabeth."

I raised my eyes to see Edward looking at me with a strange expression on his face.

"What if it didn't have to end?"

This caught me off guard.

"What?"

There was an uncharacteristic nervousness in his eyes as he seemed to brace himself for his next words, straightening up and taking a calming breath.

"What if all of this – the picnic, the stargazing…us being alone together…what if this could go on forever?"

I suddenly became all too aware of my heart beating wildly in my chest and the way that my breath hitched as a sudden, overwhelming realization came to me. Edward noticed my reaction and quickly took my hands in his, pressing them to his lips and giving me a beautiful smile that never failed to bring tears to my eyes.

"Elizabeth…" He whispered. "…what if I asked you to marry me?"

I couldn't breathe. I could hardly even think.

 _He wants to marry me._

 _He wants to marry me!_

All at once I was struck with the most exhilarating, breathless, unbelievable joy, and - at the same time - the most excruciating fear. Suddenly, all I could hear were Ramsley's words echoing in my head.

" _You will destroy him."_

But then I looked into Edward's eyes.

He looked so anxious and unsure, and I was certain that my answer could break him if I wished it.

But he loved me. His face was so earnest and his plea so impassioned that all fears and doubts were banished from my mind and I allowed an ecstatic smile to appear on my lips.

"I would say yes."

Edward's eyes lit up in surprise, as though he'd been expecting the worst.

"Yes?" He echoed hopefully. "Do you truly mean that?"

" _Ask me_ , Edward. Ask me now." I implored him.

Never before had I seen a face that was so full of hope and love. It took him all of two seconds to take my hands in his grasp and to kneel down on one knee before me, and in those two seconds, I prayed to every god in the heavens not to let anything disrupt this moment.

"Elizabeth Henshaw…" He began, his voice shaking. "…I knew from the very first moment I saw you that I belonged to you. You were so young and innocent - so full of life. You became my whole world, and you didn't even know it. When we were separated, it was my greatest fear that I would come home and find that we had become strangers to each other, and instead…I came back to find you still waiting for me, as strong and beautiful as you had ever been. I fell even more in love with you than I already was. And now...after everything we've been through…I know that I never want to be parted from you again. My sweet Elizabeth…my soul is yours. Will you marry me?"

"Yes." I answered immediately, beaming down at him with all of the devotion I could give. "Yes, _yes_ , dear Edward! I will marry you!"

"Oh, Elizabeth!"

We both cried out in joy as he wrapped his arms about me and lifted me into the air, twirling us madly about the room while he pressed endless kisses to my neck and cheeks. Uncontrollable, blissful laughter escaped from my lips, which were swiftly silenced as Edward claimed my mouth with his. I poured all the love I had ever felt for him into that kiss. Every tear I had shed while he was gone, every night we'd spent together in my room, every touch we'd ever shared – all of those had led to this moment. I could have died of happiness.

The kiss broke as Edward lowered me back to the ground, brushing his hand reverently across my cheek. I looked up into his eyes and was struck breathless at the way he was looking at me, as though I were the most precious thing in the world.

"You have made me the happiest man on earth, Elizabeth." He declared, smiling his dazzling smile.

I giggled and stood on my toes to kiss him again.

"You know, when I said I didn't want this night to end, this wasn't exactly what I meant." I teased him.

We both broke into giddy, child-like laughter just as the curtain pulled back and Maisy stepped into the room, looking unusually flustered.

"I hate to interrupt, lovebirds," She said as we turned to her. "But Ramsley has been looking for you two everywhere, and he wouldn't be too pleased knowing I've left you two alone all this time."

"He's waited this long, Maisy. I'm sure it won't kill him if he has to wait a little more." I stated indignantly.

Edward chuckled taking my hands in his.

"I'm afraid she's right. The last thing we need is the servants talking." His hand came up to cup the back of my neck. "But give me two months, love. Two months and then I promise, I'm yours forever."

I gave him a yielding smile.

"I suppose it's a small price to pay for eternity."

He returned my smile and bent down to kiss my cheek.

"Sleep well, sweet Elizabeth."

"Goodnight, dear Edward." I whispered.

Slowly, our hands came apart, and I begrudgingly turned to follow Maisy from the room, my cheeks red with passion and my feet as light as air.

In just two short months, I would be Edward's bride.

XXXXX

 **MY BABIES ARE ENGAGED. YAY!**

 **We are drawing so close to the end! But never fear! There's still plenty more to come!**

 **Thank you, readers!**

 **P.S. If you'd like to listen to Edward and Elizabeth's song, go here watch?v=FoGPNskL_Rs &index=6&list=PLv25JPXYDz5DdY5heQGhL0UMYvjdfPRbF – and skip to 6:46! It's the music from the last scene of the movie.**

 **Elactress**


	16. Caught in the Rain

**Greetings, my dears! I am sick as a dog, but I hope you're all still doing well and enjoying the month of December! Christmas is comiiiiing! (Or Hannukah or whatever other holidays y'all are getting ready to celebrate!) Please enjoy another chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Maybe if I ask really nicely, Santa will bring me the rights to this movie…but until then, it's still not mine.**

XXXXX

"HE PROPOSED!"

I almost fell over as Emma's arms flew around me and crushed me tightly to her, while Laura and Sam – who were eating breakfast at the kitchen table – looked over at us curiously.

"I'm so happy for you!" Emma squealed in my ear.

My cheeks flushed in embarrassment as I gradually wrapped my own arms around her, shaking my head in amusement.

"I can see that, Emma!" I joked.

She pulled back suddenly with a very serious look on her face.

"You have to tell me _every detail._ What happened? How did he ask you? What did he say? What did _you_ say? What did you do?"

"What on earth is all the yelling about?" Leota droned as she came into the kitchen, still draped in her night dress and robe. "Haven't you people heard of beauty sleep? I had a rather…intense visit with the spirits last night."

I didn't miss the way Laura rolled her eyes, nor the wary expression that came over Sam as the both of them quickly got up from the table and left.

"Edward and Elizabeth are engaged!" Emma told the gypsy, nonplussed by her grogginess.

"Ah. Congratulations, Ms. Elizabeth. And good night to all." She waved her hand lazily and turned to retreat back to her room, nearly crashing into Simon and Maisy as they came hand in hand through the kitchen doorway.

"Why, good mornin', Ms. Elizabeth." Simon greeted. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Emma opening her mouth to answer him and swiftly beat her to the punch.

"Edward has proposed to me!" I announced.

"Haha!" Maisy let out a hearty laugh and clapped her hands together, "I knew there was something between you last night! I was just telling Mr. Davis so outside! 'Mr. Davis', I said, 'there's something strange going on between Master Edward and Ms. Elizabeth'. Isn't that right, Mr. Davis?"

"Sure is, Mrs. Davis." He grinned. "My deep congratulations, Ms. Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth!"

The sound of Ezra's voice caught my attention, and I was unsurprised when I turned my head to see him rushing towards me from the other door with his arms wide open and a beaming from ear to ear.

"The master just told me the good news! Congratulations, kid!"

His eyes glowed with enthusiasm, and he wasted no time in pulling me into a fatherly embrace that sparked a wave of unexpected emotion within me.

"Thank you, Ezra." My voice warbled when I spoke, and as I pulled back I awkwardly cleared my throat. "And you too, Emma. For everything. You two…you're the best friends I've ever had."

"Oh, come now." Ezra chuckled and patted my shoulder. "We're just an old married couple with too much time on our hands."

"I do have one last favor to ask of you two." I confessed.

They exchanged a brief glance and then looked back at me, smiling warmly.

"Well, ask away!" Emma encouraged.

I took a deep breath.

"For all of these years, you two have been like parents to me. I love you both so dearly, and I'm so grateful for everything you've given me. So…I have to ask…will you give me away?"

Emma's eyes welled with tears immediately and I was stunned to see even Ezra looking misty-eyed.

"Oh, Elizabeth, of course we will!" Emma proclaimed, throwing her arms around me.

A bright grin lit up my face, and I returned her hug gladly and with equal fervor before pulling back to turn hopefully to Ezra.

"It would be a true honor, my dear." He answered softly, giving me a half bow.

"He better take good care of you!" Emma cried, dabbing at her eyes with her apron.

"You know he will, Emma!" I laughed, though I was starting to get teary-eyed as well.

From out of his jacket pocket, Ezra produced a handkerchief which Emma accepted from him gratefully.

"Oh, look at me! Getting all emotional before the wedding has even happened!" She scolded herself.

"When is the grand occasion, Ms. Elizabeth?"

I jumped as Maisy spoke up from the other side of the table, where she and Simon had been watching us all fall to pieces. I'd almost forgotten they were here.

"Two months from now." I told her, shaking my head at my own foolish reaction.

"Two months?!"

The sound Emma made was reminiscent of a high-pitched whistle, and her eyes grew so wide and full of panic that I feared she might have forgotten how to breathe for a moment.

"That doesn't leave us much time at all! Oh, where did Laura go off to?! We've got to start planning!" She began to pace aimlessly around the kitchen as though her thoughts had been scattered around its corners. "We'll need several courses, of course – maybe five or six! Oh, and the cake! There'll be at least two hundred guests! Everyone out! I've got work to do!"

"Two hundred!" I repeated disbelievingly.

Would I have to walk down the aisle in front of two hundred people? Just the thought of it drained some of the blood from my face and sent my stomach pitching and twisting dangerously. I could barely manage being the center of attention in a room with four people – how was I going to manage getting married with all of Louisiana watching?

Thankfully, before I was too overwhelmed, Ezra stepped in and came to my rescue, gripping Emma's shoulders and sitting her down in a chair.

"Now, slow down, my dear! We don't want to scare her away from the altar already!"

"Don't you worry, Ms. Elizabeth." Simon assured me, coming over to rest a hand on my shoulder. "There are more than a few of us that know how to plan a wedding."

"We'll be right there with you every step of the way." Maisy agreed.

I smiled and nodded in appreciation, though the moment was cut short as Emma stood back up and clapped her hands.

"Alright, alright, we've had our fun! Now, I've got a kitchen to run, and you've all got jobs to do. Shoo!" She waved us off.

Maisy and Simon shrugged and obeyed her orders, but as I turned to follow after them, Ezra grabbed my arm and pulled me off to the side, leaning in in a conspiratorial manner.

"The master wanted to be sure I tell you that he is most anxious to see you this morning. I suspect you might find him in the study." He smirked knowingly.

"Thank you, Ezra." I grinned.

He released me, and the two of us went our separate ways.

XXXXX

I was in an especially cheerful mood as I made my way to Edward's study, loudly humming our melody and pausing every now and then to twirl around idly in the middle of the corridor. That earned me a peculiar look from more than one servant, but I would merely shrug innocently and continue on my way.

Before I knew it, I had made it to the third floor and was standing in front of the large and formerly impending study doors, on which I knocked, for the first time, without pause. The slow, steady footsteps that approached were instantly recognizable, and so I wasn't surprised when Ramsley opened the door, looking equally unsurprised, albeit unhappy, to see me. He said nothing, but merely stepped aside to let me pass.

"All of the rooms will obviously have to be aired out and cleaned. And I think we'd better hire on some extra hands from the Crester estate or Emma will murder me." Edward was saying as I entered.

He stood with his back to me at the window across the room, and appeared to be shuffling through several papers in his hands – letters by the look of them.

"Of course, we'll also have to hire another woodworker if we want renovations on the ballroom finished in time for the wedding."

A mischievous smile crossed my lips as I realized that he hadn't heard me come in, and I quickly took advantage of the situation, quieting my footsteps and creeping up directly behind him while he continued to ramble on about preparations for the house.

"Has a man been sent into town yet?"

"EDWARD!"

With a loud shout, I leapt onto his back, and was pleased at the way he jolted in initial surprise.

"Ms. Henshaw, here to see you, sir." Ramsley stated dryly.

"Yes, thank you, Ramsley." Edward chuckled, relaxing as I pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Hello, love." I murmured.

"And a very good morning to you, too." He grinned. "Ramsley, could you see to it that these are taken care of?"

He held out the papers in his hand to the brooding man, who nodded and came forward to take them.

"I will send them off at once, sir." He obeyed.

His eyes briefly darkened as they met mine, but I simply smiled and slid down Edward's back with a childlike giggle as he turned and left the room. As soon as the door had clicked shut behind the butler, Edward took my face in his hands and teasingly squished my cheeks together so that my lips puckered outwards like a fish.

"You scared me half to death yelling like that." He shook his head at me with a tilted smile.

"I coubn't resitht." I responded unintelligibly, at which he snorted and removed his hands from my face. "You were so engrossed in those letters; you didn't even notice me come in!"

"Well, you may pay for that later. But there's actually something I need to talk to you about. Come here."

Taking my hand in his, he led me over to the desk, then lifted me and set me down on top of it, just as he had done last night in the library. His fingers began to trace up and down my arms, and I had to stop myself from squirming beneath them.

"Now, as you know, it is customary when a couple gets engaged to invite a large party of escorts to the estate, just to ensure that no rumors are spread around."

"Of course." I nodded, quickly seeing where this conversation was going.

"Well," He continued. "As it happens, the letters I just sent off are for that very purpose. You remember the friends I've told you about? The ones from New York?"

I nodded again, but this time with some apprehension, which Edward, of course, noticed. He sighed and took my hands in his.

"I'm sorry." I told him. "I don't mean to be hesitant. I'm just not used to trusting strangers."

"Elizabeth, these are good friends of mine. I trust them with my life. Besides, who was it that insisted on keeping our resident gypsy around?" There was an accusatory tone to his voice that surprised me.

"Edward, you know that's between me and her…" I frowned.

"I just find myself feeling a bit hurt that you would trust a strange woman for reasons you refuse to tell me and yet you don't trust me to choose people I've known for years as our escorts."

"Please, you know it's not like that." I tried to reason with him.

A sharp stab of pain hit me as he abruptly pulled away and retreated to the center of the room with an agitated huff, his shoulders tensed in frustration. I wasted no time in sliding off the desk and rushing to his side.

"Edward?"

He said nothing, but his head tilted towards me.

"Edward, please." I came around to his front and took his face between my hands, guilt welling up inside me as I forced his eyes to meet mine. "I know you're confused and worried as to why I've kept her here, but you have to know that I am too. I don't know what her message to me meant, but I know that I couldn't bear it if something happened to you that I had the power to prevent. I love you too deeply to risk losing you now. You have to trust me."

"I do, sweet Elizabeth." Edward insisted, placing his hands over mine. "Yes, I worry, but for the same reasons as you. You are my soul. I chose these people because they are loyal and true friends to me, and because I know I can trust them with the most important person in my life. Do _you_ trust _me_ , Elizabeth?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then you can trust them. They already _love_ you, just based on the stories I've told them! You don't need to be worried about this. I swear it."

His imploring gaze seemed to peer right through all my layers of apprehension and doubt. I felt open and exposed and yet…completely and utterly safe. I trusted him with all of my heart. A smile crept on to my face as I let out a conceding sigh.

"When will they arrive?"

Edward's eyes lit up and he suddenly pulled me to him in a loving embrace.

"Thank you, love." He murmured.

As I pulled away, he pressed a fervent kiss to my lips, and I didn't bother to stop the hum of pleasure that issued from them.

"Is that all you wanted me for?" I joked once we'd parted.

"No." He smirked down at me, then his face seemed to light up in remembrance. "Actually, I have some rather good news to tell you."

"What is it?" I inquired eagerly.

He placed his arms around my shoulder and led me over towards the windows.

"When I was in town last week, I sent a telegram to some old friends of ours in Paris, telling them of my intentions to propose to you in the near future." He explained.

My heart sped up in anticipation.

"And?" I pressed my hand to his chest imploringly.

"This morning, I received a reply." He revealed, retrieving the message from his jacket pocket.

I practically snatched it from his grasp, ignoring his laughter as I let myself drink in the words I'd been waiting to hear for six years.

.

 _Mr. Edward Gracey_

 _We are delighted to hear such news. Please express our love and condolences to Elizabeth. We write with news of our own. A dramatic change in plans. Tomorrow we sail for New York and then head for the south. Expect us soon. We are coming home._

 _Mrs. Miles Cartelle and Mme. Moreau_

 _Or affectionately,_

 _Jamie and Agatha_

 _._

After reading it through several times, I looked back up at Edward, dazed and speechless.

"They're coming home?" I finally stammered.

He beamed brightly at me.

"Yes, Elizabeth. They're coming home."

XXXXX

A week passed by in a whirlwind fashion, both Edward and I hardly seeing each other except for occasional meals together, and secret late night meetings in the library – which Ezra quickly put a stop to. My days were filled with endless questions regarding the wedding.

"How many tiers do you suppose is appropriate for a big wedding cake?" Emma asked me one day as we were strolling arm in arm through the garden. "At first, I thought it wouldn't do to have less than six, but then I also thought a classic three-tiered cake would be much more simple and elegant. What do you think?"

"I trust your good taste, Emma." I told her.

"Everything has to be just right! We've been preparing dozens of invitations in the past few days – why a good fifty yesterday alone!"

 _Uh-oh_. There was that nauseous feeling in my gut.

"At this rate, we'll have half of Louisiana at the ceremony!"

I felt myself grow pale as my breath shortened and I came to a sudden halt in the pathway, every flower and tree suddenly sent spinning around me.

"Good heavens, Elizabeth! You look as if you've seen a ghost!" Emma exclaimed, leading me over to a stone bench where we both sat down, and I began to fan myself in a desperate attempt to calm my nerves.

"Oh God, Emma. Am I cut out for this?" I asked breathlessly.

"Of course you are! You haven't been taking all those etiquette lessons for nothing." She joked.

"That's not what I'm worried about." I confessed, finally regaining ahold of my senses. "What if…what if they don't accept us? What if something terrible happens? They've already gone after me. What's to stop them from trying again, or from going after Edward next time? This is Louisiana society we're talking about- these people grew up with slaves in their household!"

"Elizabeth!"

Emma's hands gripped my shoulders and she met my eyes sternly.

"Are you marrying all of Louisiana society?"

I stared at her a moment, then slowly shook my head.

"Does Edward care what other people think of you?"

Again, I shook my head. Her expression softened.

"Then you can't let them get to you, either. Edward knows the risks just as well as you do, Elizabeth – maybe even more so. Tell me, why do you think he's inviting all of his friends here in the first place?"

My brow wrinkled in confusion.

"He told me he's inviting them as es…."

I trailed off as the realization dawned on me.

Edward's friends weren't just coming here as escorts; they were coming as protection.

For me.

All that time upstairs…I'd been so baffled by his anxious behavior and his insistence that I trust him, and all he was trying to do was to keep me safe.

"Oh, Emma." I groaned, letting my face fall in my hands. "I don't deserve him."

"I think he would argue the opposite." She mused.

"Why didn't he tell me?" I questioned, glancing up at her.

She shook her head with a sigh.

"He just wants you to enjoy the wedding preparations, Elizabeth. After all, you're getting married! You should be worrying about what flavor you'd like the cake to be, not the silly expectations of society!"

I let a small giggle escape my lips as Emma wrapped her arm around mine and both of us stood to continue down the path towards the large oak tree, where the Gracey Mausoleum stood, and, I realized, very near to where my father was buried. This thought brought a dull ache to my heart.

"It still seems like an unbelievable dream. I keep waiting for Ramsley to appear around the corner and order me to get back to work."

"Have you been measured for a wedding dress yet?" Emma inquired eagerly.

"Actually, I already have a dress." I replied distractedly, eyeing some of the lilies growing off to the side. "Emma, would you mind terribly if we cut our walk a little short today? There's something I need to do."

"Oh, of course! You go right ahead. I've got plenty of planning to do anyway. Will you be in for dinner?"

"I expect so."

"Just don't be too long. I don't like the look of those clouds rolling in." She instructed, and I nodded thankfully.

As she turned back up towards the mansion, I walked over to the lilies and knelt down to carefully pluck several of them from the earth, cradling them delicately in my arms as the sky began to darken above me. For a moment, I simply remained in that position, closing my eyes and gathering the strength to face my next task. Then, I quickly stood and made my way down the path to my father's grave.

Years of heavy rainfall had worn away the stone, but as I approached I could still read the words proclaiming him a loving friend and father. I swallowed thickly and slowly bent down to place my bouquet on the ground.

"Hello, father." I began cautiously, taking a deep breath to steady myself. "I know it's been a long time since we've talked, but I wasn't sure I could handle it until now. I'm sorry, that was wrong of me."

A strong breeze swept through the air, almost threatening to pull my hair from the pins holding it in place, and I couldn't help the sob of laughter that burst from my throat as the first raindrop hit my cheek.

"So much has changed since you've been gone! You would hardly believe it if you saw it, but I suppose you'll just have to take my word for it." I grinned, tears in my eyes. "Edward came back, just like you said he would, and the girls are coming home, too! Everything has been made right again. You'll be happy to know that I'm a lady now. Emma and Ezra have been helping me figure it all out, but I so wish that you could be here to see the changes that have happened. I hope you don't mind that they're giving me away. Oh! Oh, I almost forgot to tell you! Edward proposed, father! We're going to be married in less than two months! And the best part is…he loves me. He loves me, and I love him with all of my heart."

I paused briefly, summoning up the courage to say what I needed to say as the rain started to fall down from the skies, soaking into my hair and clothes.

"That's actually the reason I'm here. Father…I need you to give me your blessing. Please, just let me know that it's alright…that you'll let me go."

"Elizabeth?"

A gasp slipped from my mouth, and I whirled around to see Edward standing behind me.

"Forgive me, I saw the storm coming in and Emma told me you were still out here." He explained.

"No, it's alright." I smiled softly at him. "I was just telling my father about you."

His face lit up in realization and I watched with a new warmth in my heart as he turned towards the headstone and bowed respectfully.

"My sincerest apologies, Mr. Henshaw. I didn't mean to intrude." He spoke earnestly.

Thunder rolled in the distance, and my smile widened.

"He says he's very happy to see you back." I said.

"Likewise, sir." Edward nodded to the grave. "Though I'm afraid I have a rather large favor to ask of you."

My breath caught in my throat as the wind began to pick up and the rain started to pour down harder.

"He says to go on." I urged him.

He cleared his throat nervously.

"Mr. Henshaw, I am in love with your daughter. And I know that I will never deserve her, but I have asked her to be my wife, and she has accepted me. I promise you that I will cherish her and protect her for as long as I live. Mr. Henshaw…may I have permission to marry your daughter?"

My hands clasped over my mouth as I let out a cry of joy. Without a moment's hesitation, I hurried to Edward's side and took his face in my hands, leaning up and kissing him passionately, although we were both soaked through. When we pulled apart, I took his hand in mine and turned back to the headstone.

"Father, please!" I shouted above the wind and rain. "I know he will make me happy! Just give us a sign! Please, say you'll let me go!"

The words were barely out of my mouth before both of us were nearly blinded by a brilliant flash of white that streaked through the sky directly above our heads, and from ahead of us I heard a deafening crack as lightning struck the oak tree.

"Yes." I whispered, just barely loud enough for Edward to hear through the storm. "Yes, yes! He says yes!"

I threw my arms around Edward's neck as his arms wrapped joyously around my waist, and the relief that I felt was overwhelming.

"God bless Mr. Henshaw!" Edward shouted exuberantly, and I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me.

Our celebrating was quickly cut short, however, as another flash lit the sky and a loud crash of thunder shook the ground beneath our feet, and the thought came to us that we might not be entirely safe standing where we were.

"We should run!" Edward yelled above the storm.

He gripped my hand tightly in his and we both made a mad dash back to the house, wet to the skin but strangely lighthearted about what had just occurred.

XXXXX

As we ran up the garden path, I could see a small crowd gathered at the library door.

"It's the master!"

"They're alright!"

Simon and Ezra both rushed out to usher us inside and into the fretful care of Emma and Maisy.

"What were you thinking staying out in a storm like this?!" Emma scolded us, throwing a blanket over my shoulders. "It's a wonder you both weren't struck by lightning!"

"Well, we didn't exactly plan to get caught in the rain." I reasoned as she began to vigorously rub my arms.

On the other side of the room, I was slightly stunned to see Ramsley helping Edward out of his wet coat.

"It is fortunate that the master was able to find you so quickly." He hissed.

His eyes narrowed in on me, and I could see his thinly-veiled fury at my having been the cause of Edward going into the storm. I frowned and pointedly avoided his gaze.

"The important thing is that they're both alright." Maisy said, ever the reasonable one. "Come on, Ms. Elizabeth, let's get you out of those wet clothes."

She and Emma both wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me from the room, and as I looked back, I could see Ramsley and Edward doing the same.

XXXXX

"Here we are." Leota set a steaming mug in front of me. "This will warm your bones right up."

She took a seat next to Ezra and across from me at the kitchen table, while Emma flitted about us wiping down the countertops a bit too forcefully.

"What is it?" I asked apprehensively, blanching at the sickly-sweet smell wafting from it.

"My grandmother's secret recipe. It won't taste good, but it'll prevent you from catching a cold."

I sighed and nodded obediently, holding my nose and taking a big swig of the foul drink.

"Better?" Leota smirked.

I choked down the last of it, cringing at the aftertaste it left in my mouth.

"Better." I wheezed out.

"It serves you right for going and worrying us like that." Emma chastised me, throwing down her rag and placing her hands on her hips.

"For the hundredth time, Emma, nothing happened!" I stressed in exasperation. "I am sorry that we worried you, but as you can see we're both perfectly fine."

"You ought to have seen Ramsley's face when we told him you two were missing. I thought he might try and send the dogs out." Ezra chuckled as the door swung open.

"We'll have to be more careful next time."

Ezra and Emma both stood to attention and I looked up in surprise to see Edward standing behind me, now dressed in his evening suit.

"Good evening, Master Gracey!" Ezra greeted him. "What can we assist you with?"

"Oh, I thought I would find out where my betrothed disappeared to." He smiled down at me. "Besides, it's been years since I've been to the kitchen, and I hear that Emma makes the best hot chocolate in the southland."

"It would be my pleasure, sir." Emma readily agreed, looking slightly flustered as she began to pull out ingredients.

"Well, it appears my work here is done." Leota stood up. "If any of you are interested in a hand reading, you know where to find me."

"Likewise, I'd better find Simon and make sure all the horses are secure." Ezra explained. "I'll leave you in the good hands of my wife, Master Gracey."

"Thank you, Ezra." Edward nodded.

As the two took their leave, I didn't miss the wary look that Edward gave Leota, but my concern was swiftly forgotten as he pulled out the chair beside me and raised an eyebrow.

"Might I enjoy the pleasure of your company, dear lady?"

"Is that an order, Master Gracey?" I teased him.

"It is an offer, Ms. Henshaw." He returned, sliding into the seat.

"And here I thought that your proposal was the best offer I'd receive this week."

He chuckled and took my hands in his.

"Actually, love," He began. "I do have something I'd like to give you."

I perked up eagerly.

"And what might that be?"

"You have to close your eyes." He directed me.

"Edward-!"

"Shhhh!" He pressed his finger to my lips. "This is a very important gift, my sweet. Now trust me."

I let out a dramatic huff and begrudgingly did as he asked, plunging myself into darkness.

For several seconds, it was silent.

"Alright. You can open your eyes on the count of three. One."

I suddenly felt him grab my hand.

"Two."

Something cool and heavy slid onto my finger.

"Three."

I opened my eyes.

There, sitting elegantly on my hand, was a beautiful engagement ring. At its center was the most enormous ruby I'd ever seen, embedded in a circle of little silver roses that were engraved into the band, and as I turner my hand over, I could see four letter on the other side: E.G. E.H.

"Oh, Edward!" I breathed out in astonishment. "It's beautiful!"

"I must admit, I had a bit of help."

I looked over at Emma to see her grinning guiltily at us.

"Emma!" I exclaimed. "When did this happen?"

"Do you remember when I told you I was visiting my sister yesterday?"

"Oh, Emma…"

"It turns out, I don't have a sister."

"Oh!"

She shrieked as I stood and began to chase her around the table, much to Edward's humor.

"You sneaky little thing!" I laughed, throwing my arms around her waist and pressing a kiss to her cheek. "What other surprises have you two been keeping from me?"

"I was about to ask you that, love." Edward mused.

"Hmm?" I looked over at him quizzically, releasing my hold on Emma.

"Here I was, fully prepared to lavish you in fine silks and satin, and Emma tells me you already have a wedding dress." He raised his eyebrows at me, standing and coming to my side.

My gaze softened as he pulled me towards him, unaware of what the question entailed.

"It was my mother's." I told him.

His eyes widened in realization.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth, I didn't mean to bring up-"

"Edward, it's alright." I assured him. "It was the one thing she wanted to have for her wedding to my father, but, of course, they both had very little money. So my mother scraped up every penny she could save and used it to make her own dress. It's the most precious thing I have of hers."

Edward smiled lovingly down at me.

"Then I would love nothing more than to see you wear it on our wedding day."

His hand came up to brush my hair away from my cheek and I pressed my own hand over it, both of us leaning towards each other to –

"Ahem."

We both looked up in surprise to see Emma holding two steaming mugs and grinning at us cheekily.

"Two cups of cocoa, hot and ready."

Edward chuckled and took the mugs from her, handing one over to me and raising his in a toast.

"To my darling Elizabeth. My soul is yours." He smiled softly at me.

"To my dearest Edward. My soul is yours." I smiled back up at him.

"Just a few short weeks, my love." He whispered. "And then, I swear, I am never letting you go."

Oh, if we only knew what fate had in store.

XXXX

 **Dun, dun, duuuun! Thank you so much for being so patient with me my dear readers! The next chapter will be up soon!**

 **Elactress**


	17. Return from the Past

**Hello, hello, hello my dears! I lied about getting this up by Christmas :( Whoops. But I hope you all are having a wonderful holiday! Here's hoping 2016 doesn't kill off any more people (RIP Carrie Fisher). We are getting so close to the finish line! Once again, my deepest thanks to all of you for your encouragement and support! Also (if you haven't already, though I assume many of you have), check out A Dance With the Dead by Olivia028. It's another excellent Haunted Mansion fanfic centering on Edward and Elizabeth/Sarah that I've been following for a while now and highly recommend!**

 **On that note, please enjoy another chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Nopity, nope! Haunted Mansion does not belong to meeeeee.**

XXXXX

"They're _here_!"

I threw open the door to my bedroom with a loud bang and bolted for the staircase, laughing and screaming excitedly.

"Edward!" I shouted urgently. "Edward, where are you? They've made it!"

My feet pounded against the stairs as I flew down flight after endless flight, barely hanging onto the railing and nearly stumbling several times, much to the fright of the many servants I whizzed by.

"Please, Ms. Elizabeth!"

"Slow down, miss!"

"Ms. Elizabeth!"

Not a word they said could have stopped me as finally I made it to the grand hall and hurried down the last set of stairs – only to be brought to a screeching halt near the bottom as I almost crashed directly into Ezra.

"Oh!" I gasped in surprise. "I'm sorry, Ezra!"

"It's perfectly alright, my dear. But please, for all our sakes, take a deep breath and calm down! It wouldn't do you any good to go and injure yourself, now would it?" He tapped my nose.

"Elizabeth! There you are!"

We both turned our heads to see Edward rushing towards us with a beaming smile and I ran past Ezra to meet him.

"Come on!" He pressed, holding out his hand for me. "We should be waiting for them!"

I grabbed onto his fingers tightly and we made for the door, emerging out onto the porch just as a carriage was pulling through the gates.

"Here they come!" Emma squealed as she and Ezra joined us, along with a small crowd of the other servants who were either familiar with the girls or curious about them.

I began to bounce on my toes in anticipation.

"Oh, Edward. It's been such a long time."

"I know, love. Just breathe." He squeezed my hand comfortingly.

And yet, as the carriage came to a halt in front of us, I found that I couldn't stop my breath from shaking just as much as my knees were, especially as Sam and Isaac hurried forward to assist the coach's occupants. The door clicked open, and all trepidation instantly disappeared as I watched a beautiful young woman with silky blonde hair emerge and step down, her blue eyes sparkling with glee.

"Lizzie! Edward!" She screamed.

Overwhelming joy took hold of me.

"Aggie!" I called back to her.

Without another thought, I pulled myself from Edward's grasp and started to run towards her, just as she started to run towards me, both of us crying out in exhilaration and holding our arms out for each other. When, at last, we crashed together, happy tears were welling in both of our eyes.

"Oh, Lizzie! We missed you so much!" She exclaimed, and a sob escaped me at the use of my old nickname.

"I can't believe you're really here!" I cried.

"Lizzie!"

I looked up to see that another blonde-haired beauty exited the carriage, and I barely had time to shout out before I was enclosed in the arms of the two girls I loved so dearly.

"Jamie! Dear, Jamie!" I took great joy in being able to say her name.

"Lizzie, it was a miracle!" Jamie proclaimed. "Philippe and Miles have been looking for an opportunity to travel abroad for months, and then Edward's telegram showed up out of the blue! Next thing we know, we're on the boat home!"

"Well, this is a warm welcome!" Edward joked, coming up behind us.

"Edward!" The twins chorused, releasing me to throw their arms about him.

He laughed and pressed affectionate kisses to both of their cheeks, while I took note of the two gentlemen that had also stepped out of the coach.

The first was very tall with short, dark hair and a perfectly trimmed mustache, and he nodded to me pleasantly as our gazes met. The other man looked as equally pleasant as his companion, but the gray streaks in his dark hair and beard gave away the difference in their ages.

"Oh, Lizzie!"

Jamie rushed over to the older of the two men and slipped her arms through his, leading him over to me with a proud smile.

"This is my husband, Mr. Miles Cartelle." She introduced. "Miles, darling, this is Ms. Elizabeth Henshaw and my dear cousin, Mr. Edward Gracey."

"A true honor to meet you both." He smiled warmly, pressing a polite kiss to my hand and greeting Edward with a friendly handshake. "I've heard a great deal about you."

"Likewise. Anyone that can handle Jamie is well worthy of her in my book." Edward grinned.

"Though I certainly hope she's only told you the good stories about us." I said, giving Jamie a playful glare.

Mr. Cartelle nodded and chuckled.

"I believe we'll get along splendidly, Ms. Henshaw." He assured me as Aggie walked up to us with the taller man in tow.

"Lizzie, Edward, this is _my_ husband, Mssr. Phillipe Moreau!" She smiled brightly.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle." He, too, greeted me with a kiss to the hand. "I understand you are both to be congratulated."

"Thank you, Monsieur." I smiled, dipping my head in thanks.

"Oh, we were so happy when we received Edward's telegram!" Aggie gushed. "We've been hoping for such a long time that you two would end up together!"

"Soon, we'll be officially related!" Jamie grabbed my hands with an excited squeal, then suddenly let out a gasp. "We'll be like sisters, Lizzie! And we'll have children together and grow old together and-"

"Jamie, Jamie!" Edward came up beside us and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Slow down, you haven't even unpacked yet! Thank heavens I'm no longer outnumbered by you three or I might be out of my wits within the hour. Now, first thing's first, let's get out of this heat."

He ushered us inside and Jamie and Aggie both looped their arms through mine, the three of us leading the way into the grand hall as the men followed behind amusedly.

"It's exactly as I remember it." Jamie breathed, looking about the room.

"Although it seemed a lot bigger back then." Aggie giggled. "Emma! Ezra!"

She noticed the couple standing off to the side and she and Jamie rushed over to greet them enthusiastically.

"Hello, girls!" Emma smiled, giving them each a tight hug.

"A pleasure to have you back, ladies." Ezra inclined his head to them.

"We're so happy to be home!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Are our rooms prepared?" Aggie inquired eagerly.

"Just as you left them, Ms. Agatha." Ezra grinned.

She turned to me with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Are you up for a little race, Lizzie?"

"Are you, dear Aggie?" I challenged her, raising an eyebrow. "After all, I know these halls a bit better than you do now."

"Are you refusing then?" Jamie baited me with a smirk.

"Not at all! On my count. One…Two…"

Without waiting for three, I suddenly surged forward and dashed for the stairs, laughing at the protesting cries I heard behind me. As I felt their footsteps pounding on the floorboards and heard their breathless giggles as we went racing down the halls, a sense of blissful nostalgia washed over me.

It felt just like we were children again.

XXXXX

The sun was just setting when I found myself seated on the end of my bed with the girls on either side of me, both looking spellbound as I described how Edward had proposed to me.

"It was unexpected – for both of us, I think. But everything just fell into place. The evening picnic, the music box, the dancing…it was an absolutely perfect moment."

Aggie and Jamie both sighed happily.

"It sounds just like a fairytale." Jamie swooned.

"You two are meant for each other, Lizzie. We're so, so happy for you and Edward." Aggie's eyes were gleaming as she spoke, and I felt my heart throb with emotion.

"And what about you two?" I asked.

Their eyebrows raised curiously and they exchanged a glance.

"What about us?" Jamie inquired.

"Oh, you know!" I nudged her in the arm. "How did you two end up with such fine gentlemen as Philippe and Miles?"

As soon as the question was out of my mouth, Jamie lowered her head with a blush and Aggie began to beam brightly at me.

"Well," Aggie began. "Philippe's father worked for the government and his mother was a socialite, so we saw each other all the time at parties and dances and other events like that. I grew very fond of him."

"Fond of him? Wouldn't shut up about him is more accurate." Jamie teased her.

"Oh, and you were so much better about Miles? You should've seen them the first time they met, Lizzie! It was at my engagement party, and Jamie – ouch!"

She was cut off as said twin reached around behind me and smacked her sister on the back of her head.

" _I'll_ tell it, if you don't mind." Jamie hushed her. "You see, Miles was new in town, and Philippe was one of the only people he knew, so he was wandering around quite lost, and I…well, I may have accidentally spilled a glass of wine all over him."

"Oh, Jamie!" I laughed.

"She kept apologizing over and over again, and I swear, every time she did, he fell more and more in love with her." Aggie described. "Of course, he still had to propose to her three times before she accepted."

My brow raised up in surprise.

"Three times?" I repeated, looking at Jamie incredulously.

"I was stubborn. The fortunate news is that he was, too." Jamie smiled.

The uncharacteristically sorrowful sigh that Aggie let out in response caught me off guard, and Jamie and I both turned to see her brow furrowed in agitation and a somber grimace on her lips.

"Aggie?" I asked softly.

"I just…I can't believe we missed out on so much together." She mourned. "I mean, look at where we are now! I'm married to a French aristocrat, Elizabeth and Edward are engaged, Jamie is having a baby-"

She cut herself off suddenly and my eyes widened in shock. I whipped around to see Jamie's unguarded expression and knew instantly that it was true.

"Jamie!" I exclaimed. "You're with child?"

At first, she looked nervous, but then a sheepish smile spread across her cheeks and she slowly nodded.

"Yes, I am." She replied simply.

I screamed in excitement and pulled her into an ecstatic hug.

"Were you planning on not telling me?" I demanded to know as I pulled away, shaking her shoulders imploringly.

"I didn't want to take away any attention from your engagement!" She defended. "I haven't even told Miles yet."

"May I?" I gestured to her stomach.

She grinned and nodded. My hand came up to gently rest on her midriff and I leaned down.

"Hello in there, baby Jamie!" I cooed.

"Lizzie!" Aggie chuckled. "There's barely even a baby in there yet!"

"Well, I'm getting a head start on making sure that I'm their favorite aunt." I responded cheekily.

"Hey!"

She quickly joined me by Jamie's stomach.

"Hello, baby Jamie! I'm your favorite aunt Aggie!"

"What's all this now?"

Both Aggie and I gasped and bolted upright to see Edward standing in the doorway, head tilted curiously to one side.

"Nothing! Nothing at all, love!" I swiftly stood and moved in front of Jamie.

A knowing smirk appeared on his face.

"I see you found out about the baby."

I turned to Jamie with an indignant cry of betrayal.

"Edward, Jamie? You told Edward before me?"

"It slipped out!" She raised her hands in surrender.

Edward chuckled and crossed the room to my side, placing his hands on my shoulders and turning me back towards him to press a kiss to my forehead, which did little to make me feel any better about it.

"She wanted to wait until the wedding, darling." He explained. "To make it a surprise for you."

"Well," I looked back at Jamie. "I suppose I'll have to forgive you. Provided, of course, that you and Aggie agree to be in the wedding."

"Oh, Lizzie!" Aggie jumped to her feet and kissed my cheek. "We wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Do we have your blessing, Edward?" Jamie asked, joining Aggie at my side.

"My dear cousins, it would be an honor." He nodded. "Besides, this wedding is all for Elizabeth. If I had my way, we would be married tomorrow with just the servants as witnesses!"

"As I recall, we're having this grand and glorious wedding because you told me, and I quote, 'I want the whole world to know that I'm the luckiest man in the world'." I smirked up at him.

"Alright, but it's true!" He grinned. "I knew the twins would have a bad influence on you."

"We simply bring out the best in her." Jamie remarked, slinging an arm around my shoulder and smiling proudly.

Edward snorted dubiously and shook his head.

"Well, I should tell you all that dinner is ready and waiting for us, if you fine ladies would allow me to escort you." He announced.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as the twins exchanged a suspicious and mischievous glance.

"I think Jamie and I should be able to manage on our own." Aggie told him. "But I'm sure that Lizzie would be glad to accept!"

 _Ah. So that's the way it's going to be with them._

My suspicions were confirmed as Aggie looped her arm through Jamie's and the two of them hurriedly made to leave the room, both shooting me indiscreet grins as they disappeared through the curtain and leaving Edward and I completely alone. I would have to remember to thank them later.

It seemed that Edward was thinking the same thing, for when he turned to me, his eyes were warm and loving, and he offered me his arm with a soft smile.

"May I have the great pleasure of escorting you to dinner, my lady?"

"Of course, my good sir." I accepted without hesitation, wrapping both of my hands around his offered arm.

We both left the library at a leisurely pace, neither of us in a rush to join our other company or to end our cherished moment alone. As we walked, I sighed and laid my head against his shoulder.

"What's wrong, darling?" Edward asked.

"Nothing." I murmured. "It's just…"

I let my voice trail off as I hesitated to speak the thoughts swirling in my mind, and Edward brought us to a halt at the entrance to the armored hallway, right below the clock.

"Just…?" He inquired.

Again, I hesitated.

"…Jamie having a baby has got me thinking." I admitted, already feeling the blush on my cheeks.

Edward's gaze softened and his hand came up to rest on mine.

"About us?"

I silently nodded.

"…About having a family?"

My blush deepened and I gave another small nod, letting my eyes fall to the floor.

"You know I had very little time with my mother, Edward. And my father…" I paused, swallowing the lump in my throat. "…I grew up barely having parents in my life and I just want to be sure that…if we have children-"

"When." He immediately corrected.

I looked up at him in momentary surprise and felt my heart flutter when he met my gaze unabatedly.

"When we have children…" I continued. "I want to be sure that we'll be there for them – that we'll be around to watch them get married and have children of their own."

Edward's face sobered in understanding and he released my hands from his arm, turning towards me and placing his hands on my waist.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry that your father isn't with us. But I swear to you that our children will be loved, even if we're not always there for them. Just look at the family you have _right here_. Look at Emma and Ezra! They love you like a daughter. And Aggie and Jamie won't stop going on about you being their sister. Even Ramsley," His mention of the butler made me cringe inwardly. "He's always cared for me like his own, and when the time comes, he'll care for our children as well."

Oh, the dread I felt at imagining that cruel and cold man caring for our future children. It was a wicked thought, but I could only pray that his old age caught up to him long before a child came into our lives. My dark ponderings were interrupted as Edward's hand came up to rest on my stomach and his thumb began to stroke light circles.

"You would make a beautiful mother, Elizabeth." He whispered in my ear, and a sudden warmth pooled within me.

My hand came up over his.

"And you would make a wonderful father, my love." I gazed up into his dark eyes.

His head leaned down to capture my lips in a kiss and he pulled away with a smile.

"Come on. We'd better get to dinner before the twins get another idea into their heads."

XXXXX

"A ball?" I repeated, my eyebrows raised disbelievingly at the girl across the table.

"An engagement ball!" Jamie beamed.

"We did our best to reign them in, Ms. Elizabeth, but I'm afraid they got the best of us." Mr. Cartelle apologized from his seat beside her.

"Please, Lizzie? It could be so beautiful! It will be just like the Christmas ball we had all those years ago!" Aggie schemed beside me.

"Yes, and if you'll recall, that party ended on a rather dismal note." I pointed out, glancing at Edward at the head of the table.

He grimaced at my allusion to the fight we'd gotten into that night.

"If I might beg your pardon, mademoiselle." Mssr. Moreau interjected from Aggie's other side. "Perhaps it would make it easier to think of it as a celebration, not just of your engagement, but of all of us being here together. It would do both myself and Miles a great deal of good to become acquainted with local society, and it would allow the both of you to publically announce your betrothal."

I considered this suggestion for several moments, fighting internally over my aversion to large crowds and the risk of harm being done versus the logic behind reintroducing myself to the society I was about to become a much bigger part of.

"Elizabeth."

Edward's voice drew my attention to him as he slid his hand across the table to grab mine.

"It does make sense, love." He reasoned. "My friends from New York should arrive tomorrow morning, and we can start sending out invitations immediately. If all goes well, we could have the ball as early as next week."

A strange sense of foreboding came over me. Something within me begged me to ask for a little more time, for just one more week, and yet, I couldn't for the life of me think of a reason why. The sooner the ball was over and done with, the sooner we could move on to the wedding. And so, I nodded.

"Then I suppose we had better start planning."

"Oh, thank you, Lizzie!" Aggie hugged me.

"You just leave everything to us. We'll make it a night to remember!" Jamie declared.

So then why did I feel a chill run up my spine?

XXXXX

 **Things are all starting to fall into place! Another chapter will be up very, very soon!**

 **Until then, my readers!**

 **Elactress**


	18. A Haunting Melody

**Greetings, dear readers! I AM VERY, VERY SORRY. I lied and said this would be finished by the new year. But I'm making up for it with a really, really long chapter! I will be working like crazy to get up the last few chapters of this story by tomorrow, so expect another chapter soon!**

 **Please do enjoy! And Happy New Year!**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

XXXXX

It was early the next morning when a carriage drove through the gate, and I watched with an ever increasing anxiety from my place beside Edward on the porch as they pulled up to the front of the house and several servants rushed to meet them. Simon had barely laid a hand on the door before it swung open to reveal an exuberant-looking man with shaggy, blonde hair.

"Geoffrey!" Edward called to him, descending the steps to greet him with a friendly hug and a pat on the back.

"Good God, Eddie, how do you bear this heat?" The man asked, although he was grinning widely as he said it. "Martha fainted twice on the carriage ride here alone! We tried to force her to wear something lighter, but she insisted on her best travelling clothes."

"Well, pardon me for trying to look my best!"

My attention was drawn back to the carriage, where a fairly short but stocky young woman was stepping out, and I was promptly astounded by her attire. Her brown hair was pinned up beneath an enormous lavender hat that was laden with feathers and flowers, and her dress – also lavender – was just as extravagant, adorned with a seemingly endless array of ribbons and lace. But what stunned me the most was the sight of a fur shawl draped around her shoulders. It was a wonder she was still standing.

I couldn't stop myself from dashing off the porch and to her aid.

"May I take your shawl for you?" I urged her, unsurprised by the sweat dripping down her face.

She turned and looked at me curiously for a moment, then her eyes suddenly widened and she began to grin excitedly.

"Why, you must be Elizabeth!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, yes, that's me. May I – Oh!"

I let out a little squeak as she abruptly pulled me into a crushing hug and lifted my feet off the ground.

"Edward has told us so much about you!" She squealed.

Once my feet were once again underneath me she gripped my shoulders and held me back at arm's length, looking me up and down in a manner a bit too inquisitive for my liking.

"Though I must say, his descriptions did not do you justice!"

"Alright, Martha! Don't scare her off!"

Before I could contemplate exactly what her comment meant, another voice chimed in, and I looked to see a dark-haired man approaching, whose features strongly resembled those of the woman in front of me.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Elizabeth." He smiled. "I am Barrett Welker, and this is my sister, Martha."

"It's wonderful to meet you both." I bowed my head in welcome. "Ms. Martha, might I suggest we go inside and get you a glass of water?"

"Oh, thank you, dear! So very kind of you! And please, just call me Martha. We're hardly a group for formalities." She proclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her." Barret winked at me, and I nodded appreciatively as he took her by the arm and began to lead her into the mansion.

"So, this is the famous Elizabeth Henshaw?"

A clear, ringing voice caught my attention, and I turned to see that the last occupant of the carriage was another woman – a pretty brunette who was confidently sporting a bright red hat and dress. Much to my dismay, I was instantly intimidated.

"Carolyn!" Edward came over to us and leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek, an action that made my own cheeks flame up and my stomach twist. "I'm so glad you could make it! I hope the journey wasn't too taxing for you."

"Not at all! Besides, when I heard you were getting married, I knew I had to come and meet the woman who could claim your heart." She smiled. "Now, are you going to introduce me to this lovely lady beside you or shall I do the honors myself?"

"Of course, where are my manners?" He berated himself.

His arm wrapped around my waist and he drew me to him in a way that made me feel at least a little better about the woman before me.

"Carolyn, may I introduce you to my fiancée, Ms. Elizabeth Henshaw. Elizabeth, darling, this is Ms. Carolyn Bridgit, one of my oldest friends from New York."

A large part of me was tempted to be aloof with her, but as soon as the thought entered my mind, it disgusted me, especially having experienced such cold behavior far too often in my life. And so I quickly pushed the idea from my mind and gave her a small curtsy.

"It's very nice to meet you, Ms. Bridgit." I told her.

"Likewise, Ms. Henshaw. But please, do call me Carolyn. As Martha said, we're certainly not the kind that care for ceremony." She replied warmly.

Some of the wariness I felt towards her started to fade away as I observed the kindness and sincerity in her expression. However, before I could respond, the first gentleman – Geoffrey – sauntered up to us with a cocky grin.

"What, no introduction for me?" He queried.

"Only if you promise to behave yourself." Edward smirked, though the joviality in his voice didn't quite reach his eyes. "Elizabeth, this scoundrel is my former flat mate, Mr. Geoffrey Bellthorn. Geoffrey, this is Ms. Elizabeth Henshaw."

"Absolutely charmed, Ms. Henshaw."

Geoffrey took my hand in his and kissed it, and as he did so, I felt Edward's arm tighten possessively around my waist. Peeking up at him out of the corner of my eye, I was rather pleased to see the way his lips were pursed together in a grimace and the way his eyes hardened and narrowed at his friend's gesture, for it made me aware I wasn't the only one feeling some jealousy. In fact, it inspired me to tease him just a bit.

"Oh, truly, Mr. Bellthorn, the honor is all mine." I insisted. "Edward never told me that his flat mate was such a handsome gentleman as yourself."

My ploy worked beautifully as Geoffrey's eyebrows shot up in amusement and Edward's head whipped towards me, his expression stunned at first, then gradually becoming quite aggravated as he realized what I was doing.

"Well, it isn't everyday one receives such high praise from such a beautiful woman, isn't that right, Eddie?" Geoffrey was all too happy to join in the fun.

"Alright, alright! That's enough of this." Edward interjected, pulling me behind him and stepping forward to hiss at Geoffrey. "I will talk with _you_ later."

The look on his face was so close to fury that I couldn't help but giggle, moving back to his side to reach up and press a reassuring kiss to his cheek. He swiftly relaxed.

"Well, gentlemen, before the claws start coming out, I believe this in an opportune moment to retire to the house for the time being." Carolyn spoke up, turning to me with a smile. "Would you care to walk with me, Elizabeth? I simply must hear all of your stories about our dear Master Gracey here."

I hesitated for a brief moment, but her request was so simple and amiable that I could find no reason to refuse.

"Then I shall be glad to tell you, Carolyn." I agreed.

Without another word she looped her arm through mine, and we both turned to walk up the stairs and into the mansion.

XXXXX

Three days passed by far too quickly as I found all of my time suddenly occupied by my new companions. My mornings were spent hiding in the kitchen with Emma and Ezra, trying to catch my breath before the afternoon, when the twins would find me and drag me out on a garden picnic with the ladies or, God forbid, to play piano for our small ensemble.

Carolyn, I had discovered, was an accomplished piano player, and so she, myself, and Aggie would often switch out on duets, which became a popular evening entertainment for the staff. One evening I even caught Leota standing in the library doorway and listening in.

Of course, if I had one complaint, it was that Edward and I were barely able to find a moment alone with each other before we were either found out by one of the servants or called away by a member of our group. Our stolen kisses in the shadows of the corridors and amorous glances across the room became the thing I most looked forward to each day.

But there was another curiosity that worried me.

Ever since the day of Edward's proposal, Ramsley had made himself less and less known around the household; not that I didn't mind running into him less – in fact, it gave me hope that perhaps he had accepted Edward's love for me and was keeping his distance – but there was a nagging at the back of my mind that told me there was more to the old butler than met the eye.

As the day of the ball drew ever closer, however, my mind became preoccupied with other, more trivial thoughts.

XXXXX

"Oh, a masque! Simply inspired, my dear Jamie!" Martha professed as we sat taking tea in one of the parlor rooms.

"You two really are trying to scare me off, aren't you?" I shook my head with a sigh.

"Please, Lizzie?" Aggie stood from her seat between Carolyn and Jamie and came to my side, her lips pressed into a begging pout. "All the best parties have a theme of some kind, and we thought…well…it might make you more comfortable if everyone's faces were covered. And it could be so beautiful!"

"Besides, the invitations have already been sent out, so you don't have much of a choice anyway." Jamie revealed.

Another sigh issued from my lips as I set my cup down on the table in front of us.

"It's a good thing that I like you two so much." I gave in.

Their faces lit up gleefully.

"Maybe you ought to let us plan your wedding as well!" Jamie teased.

"How is the wedding planning going, Elizabeth?" Carolyn asked, casually sipping her tea.

"Well…" I thought carefully about my answer. "…It is all a bit overwhelming. But thankfully Emma and Ezra have been an enormous help to me."

"Oo! Show them your ring!" Aggie insisted, patting my arm like an excitable child.

I shot her an annoyed glare but lifted my hand to display the ruby that rested on my finger.

"Why, it's beautiful!" Carolyn exclaimed. "Edward must care for you very deeply."

"Do let us know if we can be of any assistance planning your wedding." Martha beamed. "Barrett and I practically live for grand occasions like that! Have you found a dress yet?"

For a moment, I debated whether or not I wished to tell her, but her enthusiasm and vigor made me feel that I could speak plainly regarding the matter.

"Yes, it was my mother's." I explained.

"Oh! Oh, do forgive me, Elizabeth, I didn't mean to pry."

"No, no, really, it's alright." I assured her with a wave of my hand. "After all, I am going to be wearing it in front of hundreds of people."

A small sensation of panic filled me even as I said the words, but I forced myself to take a deep breath and calm down.

"Would you mind terribly if we asked to see it?" Martha inquired innocently.

"Martha!" Carolyn scolded.

"Oh, do let us see it, Lizzie! We've heard so much about it." Aggie pleaded, kneeling down in front of me and clasping my hands in hers.

In truth, I wasn't entirely sure I was emotionally prepared to take out my mother's dress – but if it was going to happen sooner or later, it might as well happen now.

"…We'll have to make a trip upstairs."

XXXXX

My heart was pounding as I kneeled at the trunk at the end of my bed, all of the girls crowding around me eagerly as I unclasped the locks and lifted the lid, releasing a thin layer of dust that sent us all coughing. The package sat on top, just as I had left it.

"Is that it?"

"Hush, Martha! Give her a moment."

I was extremely grateful to Carolyn as I stared down at the plain parcel, carefully breathing in and out. My fingers slowly trailed over the wrappings, and then I began to delicately remove the bindings that contained one of my most treasured possessions. As soon as the white fabric of the dress had been unveiled, I removed it from its confines and stood to my feet, holding it up in front of me while my companions looked on in silent awe.

"Oh, Lizzie, it's perfect!" Aggie spoke reverently.

It truly was. The dress had been kept in pristine condition since it was last worn, the silky fabric still as white as snow. Elegant lace trailed down its front and the ribbon around the midriff was speckled with jewels that I was told used to be a diamond necklace – an heirloom of my father's family. As a slight pang of longing hit me, my ears picked up the sound of sniffling, and I turned my head to see a teary-eyed Jamie standing behind me.

"Jamie, dearest, what's wrong?" I gently asked her.

"I'm sorry, Lizzie." She shook her head. "It just hit me so suddenly when you held that dress up in front of you…you're finally getting your happy ending."

I wasn't expecting the swell of happiness that rose up inside of me as I looked at the dress in my hands with a sensation that left me as breathless as the others were.

This was my wedding dress. All of these years I had been dreaming of a day that I often believed would never come, and yet…here I was. Moving steadily towards my marriage to a man who was both my best friend and the love of my life. And as I stood there, holding out my mother's dress in front of me, one thought became absolutely certain.

"Yes, Jamie. This is a new beginning. For all of us."

XXXXX

Two days before the ball, and my mind was as restless as ever. Already dozens of our more long-distant guests had started to arrive at the manor, and I was beginning to feel like a prized bird of some kind, constantly being ogled at by those who had yet to meet me, while those who had either greeted me as an old friend or snubbed me in arrogance and jealousy.

Regardless, I tended to avoid company most days, taking shelter in the kitchen or in the various nooks and crannies that only myself and Edward were privy to.

For us, the wedding could not come soon enough.

XXXXX

I sat in front of my vanity mirror, quietly humming along to the melody of Edward's music box and absently brushing my hair as I watched the two dancers twirl endlessly in each other's arms. A warm feeling went through me as I pictured Edward and I doing the same in just two more nights.

Our continued separation threatened to drive me mad. Every day, the women of the house – a circle that had gotten much bigger in the past few days – gathered together to give me all of the advice they had accumulated among them in regards to the latest fashions for a big society wedding and even – so help me – their widely varied opinions on how best to please and serve my new husband, none of which I could imagine applying to Edward and I.

More than anything, I waited for the day when I could finally call Edward mine. No more stolen kisses in dark corners or worrying about rules of etiquette and society. Just the two of us, together.

United until death did us part.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

I started at the sudden sound, letting out a small gasp as my brush slipped through my fingers and fell to the ground with a clatter. _Very nice, Elizabeth._ I sighed as the soft but slightly urgent knocking came again.

"Come in." I called, bending down to retrieve my fallen item.

The telltale click of the door reached my ears, as did the thrum of voices from a small pre-ball gathering occurring downstairs, which I had all too hastily opted out of. As my guest stepped into the room, I sat up to return my brush to its rightful place on the vanity – only to gasp and drop it again as my eyes met Edward's in the mirror. My hand came up to my chest as if it could somehow slow my racing heart, and for a while, we simply stared at each other, both trying to make the moment last as long as it could.

"Edward." I breathed out.

His eyes gleamed as I spoke his name and an adoring smile crossed his lips.

"Forgive me for startling you." He whispered.

"Oh, no!" I turned around to face him and was relieved to find that his reflection had not merely been a product of my imagination. "I just wasn't expecting to see you here. How on earth did you manage to escape our entourage?"

He chuckled and made to cross the room to my side.

"It wasn't easy! Ezra was watching me like a hawk the entire evening, until Emma called him away, and by that point the rest of our guests had been drinking heavily for quite some time. I made my escape as soon as their backs were turned."

As he reached my side, his eyes were glowing with mirth, and I shook my head with a sigh.

"You know it won't be long before they come looking for you." I told him as I stood to my feet, quite sure that the first thing to greet me tomorrow morning would be a long lecture from Ezra.

Edward merely smiled. Without a word, he stepped towards me, closing the distance between us so that we stood chest to chest, and gazing down at me with an expression so earnest and loving that I could feel my knees weaken beneath me, and my hands involuntarily reached out to clutch onto his jacket.

"Then I don't intend to waste another moment." He murmured in my ear.

My breath shook as I felt his hands brush over the fabric of my skirt and make their way slowly upwards to rest on my waist, where his fingers continued to brush up and down my sides. A violent shiver ran through me, and Edward took the opportunity to pull me to him, burying his face in my hair.

"Oh my sweet Elizabeth…" He whispered.

A familiar heat spread through my stomach as he pressed a tender kiss to my neck. I could hardly breathe.

"It seems as though as eternity has passed since I held you like this." He mumbled, his silky, smooth voice caressing me like velvet.

"Well, that's your own fault." I smiled teasingly.

A small shriek slipped from my mouth as his fingers began to tickle my sides and I squirmed helplessly in his grasp, giggling until my stomach was sore.

"I surrender! I surrender!" I gasped out, finally pulling myself from his grasp.

He grinned and shook his head at me, taking my hands in his.

"Whatever am I to do with you?" He asked softly, resting his forehead against mine.

His dark, passionate eyes seemed to capture me within his gaze, for I found that I couldn't look away even if I'd wanted to.

"I think marrying me is a fairly good place to start." I smirked, watching in satisfaction as his eyebrows raised curiously.

"I may have to start calling you cheeky Elizabeth from now on." He joked, releasing my hands to take hold of my waist once more as I grinned up at him.

"We're not having second thoughts, are we?"

Though I spoke in jest, I couldn't help being slightly relieved when he immediately shook his head.

"Never." He vowed. "I have longed for you since the day I returned to Gracey Manor, and I will love you until the day I die and longer."

Oh, how my heart filled with joy at the sound of that little four-letter word.

"Edward." I murmured, letting my hands trail up his arms to rest at the nape of his neck. "Promise me something."

His grip on my waist tightened slightly.

"Yes, of course. Anything."

"Promise me that after all of this is over – the ball and the wedding, I mean – promise that we'll go somewhere together, just the two of us. Somewhere with no interruptions or distractions or business to take you away from me. For just a few days…I need to call you mine and mine alone."

As I finished my plea, Edward's gaze softened, and one of his hands came up to take my own and press it against his cheek.

"Elizabeth, I am already yours." He pledged. "And the moment the wedding is over, I promise that I shall whisk you away to a hidden paradise and prove how truly I love you."

I was sure my cheeks were as red as roses as he pressed a delicate kiss to my wrist, then used my arm to draw me towards him so that no space existed between us. His arms wrapped around my back and he lowered his head to claim my lips in a lustful, almost frantic kiss. We both held each other as close as possible, hands tangling in each other's hair in a sudden, frightening desperation.

Something felt wrong. It was as if we were saying goodbye to each other – as if we both subconsciously knew something the other didn't. Why, _why_ did it feel like the last time?

The new sensation brought tears to my eyes and drove me to continue pressing my lips to Edward's over and over in an urgent need to make the moment last longer, to somehow stop time from moving forward and keep him here with me in my arms.

"Edward, I love you." I whispered frantically between kisses. "I love you so very much."

His hands gently cupped my face and he pushed me back, only to move his lips to my neck and incite a sharp gasp from within me as he nipped and sucked at my skin. _Oh lord…_

My eyes closed in ecstasy and my hands buried themselves into his hair, pulling him ever closer to me as he nuzzled his face into my shoulder and his own arms held my waist firmly against his.

"Elizabeth."

He spoke my name with such reverence; I could have given myself to him completely right then and there. But as his hands began to slide the sleeves of my dress off my shoulders, a small alarm went off at the back of my mind, telling me it was time to bring this to an end. And so, very reluctantly, I placed my hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him away.

His eyes when our gazes met were so dark with desire that I was almost tempted to let him continue, but instead, I simply reached up to press one last lingering kiss to his lips before explaining.

"We have to wait just a little while longer, my love." I coaxed him. "Remember, we're still playing by their rules."

He closed his eyes and gave a small nod, leaning forward and pressing our foreheads together once again.

"You're right, of course. Though I fear I shall go mad with waiting."

"That makes two of us, then." I smiled.

His eyes opened and he returned my smile with a light stroke to my cheek.

"I suppose I shall do the proper thing and bid you goodnight then." He sighed.

Taking my face between his hands, he pressed a loving kiss to my forehead and then pulled me into his embrace, and I took great pleasure in relishing the feeling of his arms around me.

"Until tomorrow then, sweet Elizabeth."

I drew my head back and gazed up into his eyes with a devoted smile.

"Until tomorrow then, dear Edward."

With that, we slowly untangled ourselves, our hands clutching onto each other for as long as possible as Edward reluctantly backed away towards the door, until at last, our fingers could no longer maintain their hold and I was left alone in my room.

XXXXX

 _CRACK!_

My eyes flew open with a gasp as I bolted upright, just in time for a flash of white to appear through my windows and for the familiar sound of rain to reach my ears. As I calmed my startled heart, I realized I was lying in bed still fully clothed.

 _What on earth…?_

Before the thought was even finished, I spotted my copy of _Jane Eyre_ on the floor next to my bed, and the reason for my attire became clear. I must have fallen asleep while reading again.

With a heavy sigh, I rolled over onto my stomach and stretched my arm out to retrieve it.

But then a new sound came.

I paused in my endeavor as the soft twinkling of a music box echoed in my ears, playing a melody far too familiar for me to ignore. My head raised from the floor to look over at my vanity.

It was empty.

Panic struck me as I instantly pushed myself up, staring in horror at the spot where my music box usually rested, all the while its unforgettable melody still wafted through the air. Without a second thought, I stood and made my way over to the vacant place.

 _Where is it? Where is it?!_ I thought desperately.

My eyes scanned the surrounding area in vain, and when my search came up fruitless, I turned to the rest of the room, wandering slowly towards the center with my ears carefully listening to find the source of that song. I was surprised when the music became louder as I approached the door.

 _Who would take my music box?_

Eventually, I wound up standing outside in the hall. It was eerily quiet in the manor, and I guessed that it must have been the early hours of the morning already. I hesitated at the sight of the nearly pitch black halls – especially as another loud boom of thunder shook the floor beneath me – but the music box continued to play, and I would be damned if I let it slip from my possession. So, I ventured forth.

My steps were cautious, but I moved surprisingly fast, determination driving me forward as I prepared to give a sharp scolding to whoever had the audacity to steal something so precious to me. Instantly, my mind went to Ramsley. If he was responsible, I would tell Edward immediately, no matter how much he cared for that wicked, untrustworthy –

I paused as I came to the top of the stairs in the grand hall. The melody seemed louder and more insistent than ever before, but what baffled me was the fact that it seemed to be coming from the servants' quarters. Now I was wary. It should not have been possible for me to hear it from here, let alone when I was upstairs in my room. Something strange was going on.

I continued much more slowly down the steps, goosebumps covering my skin as an apprehensive shiver ran through me. A deafening blast of thunder sent me clinging for dear life to the railing as a scream caught in my throat.

"Oh God." I gasped out, breathing heavily. "Come on, Mademoiselle Lightning, pull yourself together. You're not a child anymore.

The rain began to pour down even harder as I muttered these words to myself, and I could swear that the music got louder, as if it were taunting me. My courage regained, I continued at my previous pace down the stairs.

As I reached the bottom, a flash of lightning illuminated the large clock above me, and I could see that it was just about to strike twelve.

With a small shake of my head, I marched past the armored hallway and entered the corridor leading down to the servants' quarters. My hands came out to my sides as windows became scarce, and I had to gradually feel my way along the walls until, at last, the glow of a candle appeared around the corner, and I was soon standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

However, that's when things took a bizarre turn.

The music was almost deafening by now, and by the light of the candle on the table, I could see some kind of mist was floating under the door on the other side of the room…and…it appeared to be…

"Glowing blue?" I spoke in disbelief.

My feet rapidly carried me to the other door and I threw it open, gaping at the sight of a hallway filled with the luminescent fog. I stood there, stunned for a moment, then I released a shaky breath and ran across the hall to pound on the first door.

"Emma!" I shouted. "Ezra! Wake up!"

I pounded again and ran to the next door.

"Maisy! Simon!" I knocked frantically.

My hands gripped the door handle and I tried to force the door open, but it wouldn't budge.

I staggered back a few steps, helplessly looking up and down the hall for any sign of movement and finding – to my dismay – that not a soul appeared to hear my cries.

"Anyone?" I called out in defeat.

The music played on, and I slowly turned towards the direction the mist was coming from, my feet and my heart suddenly as heavy as lead.

"Leota."

Something told me that tonight I might get the answer I'd been waiting for.

I began to walk towards the gypsy woman's room, though everything within me screamed to turn and run, to go find help. Every step made my legs shake just a little bit more. As I turned the corner, the mist was everywhere, and trepidation filled me as I saw Leota's door wide open.

 _What if this is a vision? She couldn't be gone already, could she?_

"Madame Leota!" I hollered.

My hands waved in front of me, trying to clear the air as I hurried towards the room and the melody practically bore down on top of me, overwhelming all of my senses. And then, the minute that I stumbled through the doorway, it stopped. I froze.

Sitting on the table in the middle of the room was my music box, latched shut, but still allowing the blue, glowing fog to seep through its cracks and float down to the floor. I didn't know what to make of it. Cautiously, I reached out my fingers to touch it, but the closer they got, the colder the room became, until finally, I couldn't take it any longer and quickly pulled away, holding my hand to my chest.

This was impossible. There was no way the music could have been playing so loudly and there was no way that fog could glow blue. Nor should there have been any consequence to my opening the music box that Edward had proposed to me with. Even as I told myself these things, I knew that I was fooling myself, but dream or not, there was no way I could leave my most precious gift from Edward behind. In two rapid steps, I opened the music box.

And all hell broke loose.

With a blinding flash of blue light, the door slammed shut behind me and the music burst forth in a blast of sound, sending the mist flying about the room as if it were a living being. Dozens of ear piercing screams tormented my mind, and I fell backwards, only to be caught in a grip so tight that I was sure I felt the skin on my arms break. I cried out and looked up to see a pair of glowing green eyes staring down at me.

"Leota! What's happening?!" I screamed, unable to move or breathe.

It seemed like an eternity passed before she spoke, and every word out of her mouth was like being plunged into icy waters.

 _A final moon now seals your fate_

 _For Time calls Death that cannot wait_

 _A soul who wears a mask of ice_

 _Holds fire meant to take a life_

 _A song of love must withstand time_

 _Or else be lost within your mind_

 _For a broken heart soon traps us all_

 _And you will be the first to fall._

Her hands released me, and as everything went black, I could still hear the melody of the music box in my head.

XXXXX

"Lizzie?...Lizzie!"

"What could have happened to her?"

"Lizzie, can you hear us?"

Two familiar voices greeted me as I gradually came to, my head throbbing painfully as I tried to remember where I was, and why it felt as though I'd been hit by a train.

"Look! Her hand moved!"

"She's waking up! Lizzie? Can you open your eyes?"

I attempted to obey her request, allowing my eyes to open just a sliver and immediately regretting it as a sharp pain shot through my forehead. A groan issue from my lips as I brought my hand up to massage the offending spot.

"Are you alright, Lizzie?"

Very hesitantly, I opened my eyes again and rolled over onto my side, pressing my hands onto the mattress and gingerly pushing myself up as Jamie and Aggie wrapped their arms around my shoulders to help me.

"What happened?" I asked them as they brought me into a sitting position on my bed.

They exchanged a look.

"We were hoping you could tell us." Jamie said. "Ezra found you in Madame Leota's room this morning."

I looked at her in confusion.

"But…I don't remember leaving my room last night…"

"What's the last thing you _do_ remember?" Aggie prompted gently.

My mind felt like a jumbled maze as I tried to search through my memories for some kind of clue as to what transpired. It felt like I was missing something important.

"I remember looking for my music box." I suddenly recalled, sitting up in alarm and looking anxiously over at my vanity.

The music box was sitting in its rightful place, and I let out a sigh of relief to find it unharmed. However, the sight of it brought to mind another memory from last night, one that I looked upon far more favorably.

"Where's Edward?" I asked them.

"He's out looking for you." Aggie explained.

My brow creased in concern.

"He's what?"

"When no one could find you this morning, Edward was frantic." Jamie told me. "He searched all of your usual places and you were nowhere to be seen, so he, Simon, and Geoffrey went on a search of the grounds while the rest of us kept looking here. We sent Isaac out to find them as soon as we found you with the gypsy."

"Madame Leota? Is she alright?" I asked.

"Well…we're not entirely sure, Lizzie." Aggie admitted hesitantly.

A heavy feeling of dread settled in my gut.

"What do you mean?"

"Most of the staff think she's gone mad." Jamie began. "When Ezra found her, she was curled up in the corner of the room, mumbling some nonsensical words about a curse and running out of time, and she had these horrible cuts on her arms – almost as if she were trying to tear her own skin off. We also think she's responsible for those."

She gestured to my arms, and for the first time I noticed two dark, hand-shaped bruises. I stared at the ghastly sight, my lips parted in shock, then I looked at the both of them nervously.

"Where is she now?"

"Emma and Ezra have her with the doctor. They were the only ones brave enough to stay." Aggie grimaced.

"I wish I could remember more." I shook my head in frustration. "Maybe I would be able to help her in some way."

Aggie smiled and gave me a comforting side hug.

"It's nothing for you to worry about now, Lizzie. You just need to focus on resting for the ball tomorrow night!"

I opened my mouth to protest, but was cut off by the sound of my door slamming open, making us all jump in fright.

"Elizabeth!"

My heart fluttered in my chest as I took in the sight of Edward in the doorway, dressed only in a white shirt and pants and looking as if he'd run the entire way here. His eyes were filled with a terror that made my heart throb and I immediately slid off the bed and ran across the room to his arms, which pulled me to him in a strong embrace.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He demanded.

"No, I'm fine. I promise, Edward. Nothing happened to me." I consoled him, drawing back to lay my hand comfortingly on his cheek.

"Then where the devil were you?" He implored, taking said hand in his and squeezing it tightly. "When you weren't in your room this morning, I thought…well, I didn't know what to think! For all I know, you might have run away of your own free will!"

"Ezra found her with Madame Leota, Edward. She was unconscious." Jamie reported, and for once in her life I wished she could have found it in her to remain silent.

Just as I feared, Edward's eyes sparked with fury at the mention of the gypsy, and to make matters worse, that was the exact moment he caught sight of my bruises. As his eyes narrowed in scrutiny, I tried to pull away, but his grip on my hand held firm and before I could say a word, his face grew dark with realization.

"I'll kill that gypsy." He growled.

"Edward, no!" I cried, placing my hands on his chest pleadingly. "Please, we don't even know if she did anything wrong!"

His eyes bore into mine with a ferocity that made me shrink back.

"What more proof do we need that that woman is dangerous?! She shows up here in the middle of the night spouting off nonsense, needs to be locked in her room at night - oh, yes, don't think Emma didn't tell me about that – and now, this morning, you're discovered in her room unconscious and covered in bruises! I know that you favor her, Elizabeth, but I will not keep her in this house a moment longer!" He declared.

"Edward, _please_." I clutched onto his arms and stared up at him, begging him to calm down. "I don't know what happened last night, but I don't believe that she would try to hurt me! Maybe it was an accident!"

His resolve appeared to soften for a second as he met my gaze, but it hardened again just as quickly.

"Regardless of what happened last night, I will not risk your safety with her. She must leave Gracey Manor."

"Edward–" Aggie tried to speak up.

"That is final!" He snapped.

"Master Gracey."

"What?!"

He whipped around to face the man that had just entered the room, and I was more than distraught to see that it was none other than Ramsley, who hardly even blinked at his master's fierce response.

"Forgive the intrusion, sir, but Lady Gracey awaits your arrival in the study." Ramsley droned.

My eyebrows shot up in shock and surprise, and judging by the expression on Edward's face, I wasn't the only one taken aback by the news.

"My mother? When did she arrive?" Edward asked, tucking his shirt into his pants in an effort to appear more presentable.

"Mere moments ago, sir. She demanded to see you as soon as she stepped out of the carriage."

"That does sound like her." Edward nodded, running his hands nervously through his hair.

He turned back to me.

"We'll discuss all of this further when I return. Will you wait for me here?"

I nodded silently. He sighed, taking my hands in his.

"I don't mean to sound so harsh, but you scared me very badly this morning. I just want you to be safe." He murmured.

"I know." I spoke softly. "I trust you."

"Pardon me, sir."

Ramsley cut in before Edward could respond and we both turned to him questioningly.

"Ms. Henshaw's presence has also been requested in the study." He announced.

My stomach abruptly clenched.

"Me?"

As I looked up at Edward in bewilderment, I didn't miss the way his face paled and his eyes widened, but when he noticed me staring at him he promptly straightened up and nodded.

"Thank you, Ramsley. We're on our way." He said.

Without another word, he took my hand in his and led us hurriedly from the room.

XXXXX

Edward's pace increased more and more the closer we got to the study, until eventually I was tripping over my skirts to keep up.

"Edward!" I protested. "Please, slow down, love!"

He didn't turn his head, nor did he lessen his pace, but his grip on my hand strengthened and he continued to drag me along behind him. The last time I had seen him like this was the night he told me he was leaving.

By the time we reached the study doors, I was panting like a dog and had sweat running down my neck, and still Edward didn't falter as he pushed open the doors and stormed inside, finally releasing my hand. As I tenderly rubbed my fingers, I caught sight of Lady Gracey standing by the window, looking much grayer but otherwise exactly as I remembered her, from her stiff posture to her high-collared dress.

But then I noticed her face.

Her eyes, usually clinical and calculating, were now rimmed with red and had dark circles under them. Her jaw was clenched in anxiety and her brow was furrowed in distress. She looked tired and defeated, and this – combined with Edward's strange behavior – was more than enough to set me on edge.

"Mother, what is the meaning of this? We weren't expecting you until the wedding." Edward frowned.

I watched in great worry and puzzlement as Lady Gracey took a moment to steady herself, letting out a wobbly sigh as she looked at me and then back at Edward again. When she spoke, her voice was quiet and hoarse.

"My son…I'm afraid I've made a terrible mistake."

XXXXX

 **Just warning you all now, this is where everything really starts to go downhill. Brace yourselves! Another chapter will be up ASAP.**

 **Elactress**


	19. Uncertainty

**Ayyyy, it's another chapter! The last one ended on a rather dramatic note, so I shall let you get right back to it!**

 **Disclaimer: Haunted Mansion equals not mine.**

XXXXX

We both stared at her blankly.

An icy dread began to crawl through my skin as Edward stepped towards her, shaking his head.

"What on earth are you talking about?" He hissed through gritted teeth, his hands clenching at his sides.

 _Does he suspect something I don't?_

Lady Gracey hesitated to answer, turning and slowly pacing back towards the desk as Edward rapidly grew more frustrated with her.

"Mother, tell me! What have you done?" He rushed towards her. "You called us both here, and now, as your son and the master of this estate, I demand you tell us what's happened!"

His hands spun her around and he gripped her shoulders firmly, eyes dark and intense. I was sure that the fear in Lady Gracey's eyes was just as evident in my own as I hurried forward to Edward's side.

"I dread to tell you when you are in such a state, my son!" Lady Gracey whimpered, staring up at him beseechingly.

"Edward, please!" I wrapped my hands around his arm, flinching as his gaze shifted to me with a look I had hoped I would never be the cause of. However, as he saw my face and the way I cringed, his expression immediately relaxed and he released his hold on his mother to turn to me, his hand coming up to brush my hair soothingly behind my ear.

"I'm sorry, my love." He apologized. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's alright. Just please, _please_ don't let your anger take hold of you like that." I implored him.

He gave a small nod and I took his hand in mine with a comforting squeeze as the both of us turned back to Lady Gracey.

"I'm sorry, mother." Edward said. "I know you're trying to tell us something important, but if it is as bad as you say it is then tip-toeing around it won't help any of us."

The older woman sighed heavily and shook her head, as if it could somehow erase the news she had to tell us.

"Please, Lady Gracey." I stepped forward. "Tell us what's happened."

Her eyes finally raised up from the floor to look at us, and my heart dropped to my stomach at the utter self-loathing I saw within them. And then, suddenly:

"Edward, you cannot marry Elizabeth."

All breath was instantly sucked from my lungs. My mouth fell open and my blood ran cold as Edward dropped my hand in shock. For a long time, the room was deathly silent.

"Mother…have you completely lost your senses?!"

My head snapped up to Edward's face and I inwardly cringed at the pure, unguarded rage I saw there.

Lady Gracey's eyes filled with tears.

"Please, let me explain!" She begged.

She tried to go to him and he angrily pushed past her, striding over to stand behind the desk.

"There is no explanation necessary. Now, if that's all you came to say, then I'm sorry, but I'll have Ramsley escort you back to your carriage. We have a wedding to prepare for."

A dizzy, nauseous sensation came over me as my feet carried me to his side.

"Edward, at least hear what she has to say." I reasoned with him, much to his surprise.

"You want to listen to her? After all that she's done to you?" He stared at me incredulously.

"Please, if you would just let me-" Lady Gracey tried to approach him.

"I don't want to hear your explanation, mother!" He whirled on her. "Whatever it is you have to say, it will change nothing. Elizabeth and I _will_ be married."

"Edward, if you marry her, you'll lose everything!"

We both froze.

My hands involuntarily clamped over my mouth as Edward slowly took a step towards her, eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"What did you say?" His voice was dangerously calm.

With an increasingly sickening sensation in my stomach, I watched as Lady Gracey steeled herself, straightening up and meeting his gaze unflinchingly.

"Mother, what did you do?"

Terror welled within me as Edward began to break, his face falling as he came around the desk to stand in front of her and was given a taste of his own medicine as she brushed past him and went to the desk.

"I have here your father's will, Edward." She began, picking up a document. "As you know, it states that Gracey Manor and its fortune were to pass to you upon your twenty-first birthday."

"Which has come and gone, now get to the point." He barked.

Lady Gracey frowned but did as he asked.

"There is a provision to the will that I never told you about…that I never thought I would have to tell you about. Your father – God rest his soul – and I disagreed on a great many things regarding your upbringing, most of which he prevailed on. So we came to an arrangement. I would allow you to be raised in the manner which your father saw fit, in return for a say in the terms of your inheritance."

She held out the will to Edward, who reluctantly took it and began to read over its contents.

"…It states that…in order for you to remain master of the estate…the woman you marry must have been born into a family of high standing."

I could feel myself begin to shake as I whipped my head around to stare at her in outrage.

"What are you saying?" I gasped out, cursing at the way my voice wavered. "That because my parents were not rich or high class, I am unworthy to marry your son?!"

A tear made its way down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away, trying to hide the desolation that was building within me.

"I did what I thought was best for him!" Lady Gracey answered stiffly.

I cried out in misery and turned from her, wrapping my arms around myself as Edward crumpled up the damning paper in his hand and held it out in front of him.

"How could you do this to us?!" He demanded, eyes burning with anguish. "You would take everything from me just to ensure that I uphold the Gracey name?!"

"You were just a child! I never, in a hundred years, could have known that-"

"That he would fall in love with a half-breed like me?" I accused her bitterly.

"Elizabeth!" Edward looked at me in shock.

"Lady Gracey." I stepped towards her boldly. "It may not mean anything to you, but a poor girl with dark skin is capable of just as many feelings as anyone else, and more than capable of love."

"My dear, I know I have wronged you…but there is nothing any of us can do to change the past. I have tried!"

"Then, _try harder_ , mother!" Edward pleaded. "There must be something that can be done! Someone must be able to stop this!"

"Edward…" Lady Gracey shook her head dejectedly. "…I am sorry."

All of my hopes were shattered in an instant as Edward let out a harsh scoff of resentment, and I could feel my anger slowly dissolve into a heavy and overwhelming despair, which took my heart in its clutches and threatened to tear it from my chest.

Lose me or lose everything. That was the ultimatum she had given us.

"Oh God." I choked, clenching my eyes shut as a nauseating guilt came over me.

 _You will destroy him, you will destroy him, you will destroy him-_

"Mother." Edward's low, steady voice brought me out of my torment. "Forgive me, but under the circumstances I think it's best that you leave."

There was a brief, pained pause.

"Edward, if there were any way-"

"You've made the situation quite clear to us, now I don't believe there's any reason for you to remain here a moment longer." He spoke bluntly, the coldness in his tone giving away the anger that still simmered beneath his calm and collected mask.

A palpable tension occupied the room as the three of us stood for several long and unbearable minutes of silence, all overtaken by grief and the sharp sting of betrayal. At last, Lady Gracey cleared her throat, and I opened my eyes to see her pull out a handkerchief from her sleeve to wipe away the tear tracks on her cheeks. I felt little sympathy for her.

"Very well." She yielded. "I shall return to England immediately."

With a pitiful sigh, she turned and began to make her way to the door, only to pause in her steps and turn back to us with remorse splayed across her features.

"I trust you will make the right decision, my son. Whatever you choose."

Edward said nothing, his face stony and his lips pressed together in a tight grimace, but I gave her a small nod, which she begrudgingly accepted as the only form of forgiveness she would receive from us. Then she was gone. And all of my strength with her.

The first sob tore from my throat right as my knees buckled beneath me, and I collapsed to the floor with a scream of despair.

"Why?! Why?!" I slammed my fists against the wood, cursing to hell and back whatever forces had decided I was unworthy of the happiness I'd been deprived of for most of my life, and yet the pain in my hands wasn't enough to distract me from the agony that had taken hold of me, and that I was certain would tear me apart.

It felt like I was suffocating. My hands came up to grasp my arms and I was suddenly overcome with the urge to shred my skin to pieces. But then Edward was there. Within seconds, his strong arms encased me from behind and he held me to him, effectively trapping me as I continued to struggle and scream.

"Elizabeth, darling, please!" He implored, bringing one of his hands up to press over my forehead as he tried to calm me. "Stay here, love, stay with me. I swear, I won't leave you."

His voice washed over me like cool water, and I collapsed against him exhaustedly, tears pouring down my cheeks while my shoulders shook with silent sobs. As his embrace tightened around me, I could feel him press a loving kiss into my hair.

"I'm right here, Elizabeth. It will be alright. I promise you, I'm never letting you go." He vowed.

Though I know his words were meant to comfort me, they succeeded only in sending an icy stab of guilt and misery through my gut.

"But you have to."

The words made my heart break inside me, both because I knew them to be true and because of the way Edward went rigid behind me. Another terrible silence followed.

"What are you talking about?" He finally breathed out, holding me even closer to him.

Several more tears escaped from my eyes and I tilted my head back against his shoulder to look up into his panic-stricken face.

"Edward, you heard what your mother said." I replied heavily.

"What she said means nothing to me. We will continue on as if nothing has happened." He insisted.

"It doesn't work that way, love." I removed myself from his arms and shifted to face him, wincing at the hurt that was in his eyes. "This isn't something that can be ignored or pushed aside – this is about _your home_ , Edward. This is about _your life_!"

"Which means nothing to me unless you're a part of it!" He grabbed my forearms pleadingly, and more hot tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I'm not worth it! Look at what will happen if we continue on this path! You'll lose your livelihood, Edward. We'll both lose the only home we've ever known – the place where we've done everything together."

"Then we'll _start over_." He leaned his forehead against mine. "Elizabeth, I love you. And I would sacrifice anything in the world if it meant keeping you by my side."

His hand came up to wipe away one of my tears with a gentle caress and I let out an unsteady sigh, shaking my head.

"I can't ask you to do that for me."

"…You don't have to."

I raised my tear-filled eyes to meet his and was surprised by the soft smile that rested on his lips. But what truly caught me off guard was the sudden determination that I watched spread across his features and the fire that sparked in his eyes.

"Wait here a moment." He directed me.

My stomach twisted nervously as he stood and strode over to the door, throwing it open and stepping out into the hall, only to abruptly stop.

"Good, you're here." He spoke to a hidden figure.

I stretched my neck to try and catch a glimpse of the person as Edward looked warily up and down the hall, the turned back to his companion.

"Come inside, quickly. And make sure the door is locked behind you." He ordered.

As he reentered the room, the second person came into view and I felt all the blood drain from my face.

Ramsley.

My mouth fell open in dismay as the butler stepped inside and shut the door behind him, and I scrambled to my feet, turning to look at Edward questioningly.

"What is he doing here?" I hissed under my breath.

He gave me a small smirk, but ignored my question and crossed to the desk to stash the will away in one of the drawers.

"Is something troubling you, sir?" I cringed and shivered as Ramsley walked up beside me, for once largely ignoring my presence. "Lady Gracey was in great distress when she left a few moments ago."

I could swear I saw a hint of worry in his eyes.

"Ramsley…we need your help." Edward told him, and I instantly felt much more hopeless than I already had, if that was possible. "I'm afraid my mother has just informed us of a rather dire consequence in my father's will, should Elizabeth and I marry. One that involves losing my inheritance."

My blood began to boil as Ramsley's eyebrows raised ever so slightly and the corners of his lips turned upwards.

That bastard.

"Oh?" He said simply.

Edward nodded, leaning heavily against the desk.

"Yes. The manor and its fortune will both be taken."

"How dreadful, sir."

I didn't bother to hide my hatred as I glared at the man beside me, and he returned my stare with equal loathing.

"That's why we're going to run."

 _Wait…what?_

Our heads both whipped around to stare at Edward in shock.

"We're going to what?" I gasped, hardly believing the words he'd just uttered.

At the stunned expression on my face, Edward came around the desk and took my hands in his, tracing comforting circles on my palms.

"I promised you, Elizabeth. I'm never going to leave you, not for all the riches in the world." He spoke with such conviction it made my heart ache.

"And I told you, Edward. This is your home – _our_ home! We can't just leave!" I tried to reason with him.

"What's stopping us?" He released my hands to grasp my shoulders imploringly. "If staying together means losing the manor, it's a price I'm more than willing to pay!"

"And the others?" I prompted, tears once again welling in my eyes. "Emma and Ezra? Maisy and Simon? Are you willing to ask the same of them?"

My guilt worsened as Edward's face fell, but I had to make him understand just how steep the cost of our love had turned out to be.

"…We'll find a way, my love." He whispered.

"I'm afraid I must agree with Ms. Henshaw."

I felt my anger come screaming back to the surface as Ramsley spoke up, his eyes cold and dark and, as they flickered to me, absolutely furious.

"You too, Ramsley?" Edward shook his head despondently as his hands fell from my shoulders.

"Forgive me, sir, but I feel it is my duty to remind you that you have an obligation to your family to carry on the Gracey name. Think of your mother."

"My mother is no longer welcome here." Edward declared darkly, and a small gasp slipped from my mouth.

Even Ramsley appeared taken aback for a moment.

"Nevertheless." He soon continued. "You were born into a life of privilege and honor, and with that comes sacrifices. It would be a _grave_ mistake to run away from it all now."

"Ramsley, I appreciate your concern, but the decision is already made. We leave tomorrow night."

My head snapped up in alarm.

"Tomorrow night? But Edward, the ball!" I gripped his arm anxiously.

"We will continue on as we did before." He turned back to me. "Only the three of us know what occurred here, and I intend to keep it that way. Elizabeth, you and I will attend the ball as expected."

"But what-"

"Ramsley will be standing close by to help us make our escape."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the old butler's expression grow darker and more frantic, in perhaps the greatest display of emotion I had ever witnessed on his stoic features.

"Master Gracey, I must insist - !"

"That's an order, Ramsley!"

For a moment, I was sure that Ramsley would refuse, his eyes locking onto me with an almost murderous expression that pinned me to the spot. But then a strange look came over him. His face slowly relaxed back into its unyielding grimace, but his eyes, which remained latched on me, suddenly brightened, much in the way that Edward's had when the idea of our escape came to him. I wasn't sure which expression terrified me more.

Finally, he turned back to Edward and nodded.

"Very well, sir. I will assist you in any way I can."

Something about the way he said it made my blood run cold, whereas Edward's face lit up in relief.

"Thank you, my friend." He crossed to Ramsley and clapped a hand to his shoulder in gratitude. "After the guests have retired for the night, have a carriage waiting for us out front. We'll catch the train to New York and be married by the first priest we can find. Then from there, it's on to India."

"India?" Everything began to spin around me.

Edward turned towards me with a bittersweet smile, crossing to my side to take my face in his hands while I tried to force my heart to stop racing.

"It's far away enough that no one will recognize us, and I know an old friend of my father's who can help us begin a new life there." He explained. "Just think of it, Elizabeth. You said yourself that you wanted the two of us to disappear for a while. Well, why not now? We can live the life we always dreamed of having together, as husband and wife. Elizabeth…will you elope with me?"

I wanted to say yes. Everything he spoke of sounded too good to be true and yet…as my eyes flickered to Ramsley…all I could feel was a paralyzing fear.

Why did he agree to help us so suddenly? What was he plotting behind those pale, inhuman eyes? My heart was begging me to forget him and to give my beloved Edward the answer he was looking for…but my head couldn't ignore the vicious gleam in Ramsley's eyes.

We could not trust him.

"Edward…" I started, looking up into his face and nearly crumbling at the pure hope he held there.

How could I possibly explain myself to him? He trusted Ramsley with his life, and now I was about to refuse him for doing so. I was going to hurt him.

"Edward." I tried again, a tear running down my face as his immediately fell.

"You're saying no?" His voice was soft and fragile, his eyes full of pain.

"It's not what you think, Edward! Please, listen to me!" I begged, my own voice breaking as my fingers clutched at his shirt.

"But why, Elizabeth?" He pressed his hands over mine. "Have I done something wrong? Did I hurt you in any way?"

His eyes were filled with horror at the very thought of such a thing and I immediately pressed my lips to his in a reassuring kiss.

"No, my love." I promised him as we broke apart. "You've done nothing wrong, I swear to you."

"Then why?" He asked sorrowfully.

My eyes glanced briefly over at Ramsley, who was watching us with a particularly dour expression on his face, and I felt a surge of defiance go through me. I looked back at Edward and raised up on my toes to whisper in his ear.

"Come with me."

As I pulled back, I could see the confusion etched across his face, but he didn't resist as I began to pull him from the room.

"Wait here for us, Ramsley. We'll return shortly." Edward directed, though he himself looked unsure.

"…Of course, sir."

As I pulled open the door, my head turned just enough to see Ramsley watching me through narrowed, suspicious eyes, but I was completely unfazed. If all went as well as I hoped, we would both be out of each other's lives by tomorrow night.

XXXXX

Edward's arm was wrapped lovingly, if a bit too tightly around my shoulders as we entered the garden, and I led us both over to one of the many stone benches that lined the pathway. As soon as we were both seated, he turned to me expectantly.

"Now that we're alone, will you tell me why you're refusing me?" He asked carefully, as if afraid of the answer.

"Oh, my dearest Edward." I took his hand in both of mine and pressed a kiss to it. "I promise, it's not you that I'm refusing. It's just that…Edward, I'm terrified."

Though I knew he didn't truly grasp what I was talking about, I was relieved when he smiled in understanding, removing his hand from mine to cup the back of my neck and gently tug at my hair.

"It's alright to be frightened, my darling." He assured me. "No one ever said that an elopement would be the easiest path to take."

"I know. But it's not just that, it's…" I faltered for a moment, trying to find the words to tell him what I was feeling. "…it's just…leaving the manor, Edward? Leaving behind Emma, and Ezra, and the girls…I'm not sure I can do that."

It was an easier truth to tell than the one that was lingering at the forefront my mind. Edward's fingers twisted comfortingly in my hair, and I gave a soft sigh.

"Elizabeth, I know that I'm asking for a great sacrifice from you, but you must have faith that we will see them again."

"And if we don't?" I voiced one of my greatest fears aloud, pulling out of his grasp and standing to walk to the other side of the path. "What if our goodbyes end up being forever?"

"Then we will cherish the happy memories that we made here with them." He spoke plainly, but sincerely.

I closed my eyes, trying to imagine never hearing Ezra's scolding again, or watching he and Emma bicker in the kitchen, or giggling over some silly story with the twins.

"Edward…you know how many times I've had to lose people in my life." I lamented. "How can I justify leaving behind the only family I have left?"

"…By starting a new one with me."

I jumped and my eyes flew open as Edward's arms wound around me from behind, and his head came to rest on my shoulder.

"Don't think of leaving Gracey Manor as the end of our lives, love." He murmured. "Think of it as the beginning. I want to have children with you and to grow old with you. My future means nothing to me unless you're in it, my darling. Is that not worth something?"

The thought of spending my life by his side filled me with more happiness than I could have imagined…and yet…

"There is one more thing." I told him hesitantly.

He tilted his head and raised his eyebrows at me with a curious expression that, in any other situation, might have made me laugh.

"Then by all means, tell me." He encouraged.

"…I know we've talked about this before, and I swear I have tried to keep an open mind towards him, but Edward…I'm sorry, but I don't trust Ramsley."

He stared at me for a moment, then gave a large sigh.

"Is there nothing I can do to change your judgement of him?" He asked, his eyes pleading me to say yes.

I slowly shook my head.

"I've done all that I can to understand him, my love, but I don't believe I shall ever see him as you do."

Edward gave a small nod, looking disappointed, but thankfully understanding. I was glad he didn't ask me to explain any further.

"It would have pleased me greatly had you two been friends when we part ways, but if you feel that strongly about it, then we shall leave before the clock strikes one. No one will know."

"Thank you, Edward." I smiled, kissing his cheek. "Who knows? Maybe a miracle will happen between then and now."

Edward stiffened behind me.

"…Does that mean you're agreeing to elope with me?" He whispered hopefully.

My breath hitched in my throat and I bit my lip, feeling as though my soul were being pulled in two directions at once. The manor was my home. It was the place I'd grown up – where I'd played with the twins, and taken lessons with Emma and Ezra.

But…most importantly…it was the place I'd met Edward. Edward, whom I loved with so much of my heart, and who loved me enough to give up everything for me – even his family. Was I strong enough to do the same?

I came out of my ponderings to see Edward staring down at me anxiously, and he grew even more so when he realized I was staring back.

"May I have some time to think about it?" I finally asked him.

It looked like my request agitated him at first, but then he gave me a tiny smile and nodded concedingly.

"Of course, my love. I will look for your answer tomorrow."

He turned me towards him and pressed a lingering kiss to my lips, then we made our way arm in arm back towards the house.

Just one more night until the ball…

XXXXX

 **It's all happening! With any luck, the last two chapters will be up sometime very late tonight! Until then, my dears!**

 **Elactress**


	20. Masquerade

**No words needed. Just read.**

 **Disclaimer: The story is mine; the movie is not.**

XXXXX

It was early the next morning when I found myself creeping down the hall of the servants' quarters, still dressed in my robe and nightgown. The sun had yet to make its appearance in the sky, and only a handful of servants had risen to begin their daily routine, as evidence by the sound of quiet voices coming from the kitchen. I stepped into the room to see Laura sitting at the table, rapidly peeling potatoes while Maisy pounded a large heap of dough. A sweet, sugary smell informed me the oven was already occupied.

"Where's Emma?" I asked them.

I had expected to see her running frantically from place to place, fretting over making sure everything was ready in time for the ball tonight.

"Oh, Leota had another fit this morning." Maisy explained, not looking up from her work. "Emma's been in there for almost an hour now, trying to calm her down."

"Honestly, I don't know why the master doesn't just send her away." Laura complained flippantly, and I frowned, feeling quite irritated with the younger girl.

"Because she is my guest in the manor, and is to be treated as such." I snapped at her, much to her surprise.

Without another word, I crossed to the opposite door and continued on my way towards Leota's room. As I approached her door, the sound of violent whimpering met my ears, as did Emma's hushed, pleading voice. I raised my hand to knock three times, only to immediately jump back in fright as there was a loud cry from within and something, or perhaps someone, hit the other side of the door with a loud bang.

"Death knocks! _Death_ _knocks_! He comes! Devil! Fiend! His curse comes!" Leota's voice screamed out nonsensically.

I listened to her words in horror while Emma begged her to calm down, until, at last, the screams faded away into the heart wrenching whimpering I'd heard when I first arrived, and a moment later, Emma emerged. Her face was pale, and most of her hair had come loose from its bindings, leaving her looking worse for the wear as she quickly shut the door behind her.

"Are you alright?" I asked her quietly.

She gave me a tired nod.

"I'm certainly better off than she is." She jerked her head towards the door.

I sighed dolefully.

"I wish there was something we could do to help her."

"Believe me, so do I." Emma grimaced. "But we have to start considering the possibility of an asylum."

"We can't do that to her!" I objected indignantly.

"Elizabeth, Edward is right, we can't keep her locked down here forever. She needs proper treatment!" She insisted. "Perhaps the madness has finally caught up to her."

As we lapsed into solemn silence, I could hear Leota stumbling about the room, still muttering frantically to herself.

"Curse…death…mask…devil…curse…"

"Come on." Emma wrapped an arm around my shoulders and began to guide me swiftly back towards the kitchen. "We have plenty more pleasant things to be worried about today."

The two of us left the gypsy still mumbling to herself as we escaped the shroud of darkness that had settled upon us and reemerged into our own little world of light.

Little did we know, the darkness was spreading.

XXXXX

"Lizzie! Lizzie!"

"Where are you, Lizzie?"

"We know you're trying to hide from us!"

"Lizzie!"

I scurried down the stairs of the grand hall, trying to outrun a certain pair of blondes that had been trying to corner me all day.

"Run all you want, Lizzie! We still get to dress you up for the ball!"

"Elizabeth Henshaw, come out here right now!"

Aggie's annoyance made me giggle to myself as I whipped around the bottom of the staircase and made a mad dash for the library.

"Lizzie!"

Their voices were much closer now, and I turned my head to glance nervously behind me as I pushed through the library curtain – only to promptly crash directly into Edward.

The two of us tumbled to the ground with a startled cry and I wound up on Edward's chest, giggling at his baffled expression as he took in the sight of me gazing down at him and the current predicament we found ourselves in.

"Elizabeth? Wha-"

I clamped my hand over his mouth as the sound of footsteps grew louder, followed quickly by another pair of footsteps running down the stairs.

"Any sign of her?" Aggie's voice echoed.

"I could have sworn I heard her come this way!"

"Well, she can't have gone far. Keep searching!"

"Right!"

The two of them rushed off in opposite directions.

"Lizzie!"

"Come out, Lizzie!"

My breath finally released itself from my lips and I relaxed as their footsteps faded away, slowly removing my hand from Edward's mouth as he raised his eyebrow in amusement.

"Having a little trouble with the girls this morning?" He teased me.

I whacked his shoulder and rolled off of him onto my knees as he sat up with a chuckle.

"And just what brings you to the library?" I inquired, crossing my arms.

However, as his face grew solemn, I had a sinking feeling of what his answer would be.

"Actually, I was looking for you." He confirmed my suspicions.

"Any reason why?" I asked innocently.

"…I think you know the reason why." He said softly, standing to his feet.

He held out his hands to me to help me up, and I accepted them, my heart fluttering nervously as he pulled me up and we stood face to face.

"Have you considered my proposal?" He prompted, trying to catch my gaze as it fell to the floor.

"I've hardly had the time." I admitted. "What with all the running around going on today."

His hand came under my chin, and he gently lifted my face so that our eyes met, giving me a reassuring smile.

"It's alright. I don't mind the wait. I'll look for your answer during the ball tonight."

"Thank you, Edward." I nodded gratefully, a heavy weight temporarily removed from my shoulders.

I was, however, aware that a decision would have to be made, sooner rather than later. But this worry was pushed to the back of my mind as Edward took my face in his hands and I allowed him to bring my lips to his in a brief but loving kiss.

"I do have one small request to make of you." He confessed as we parted.

I smirked up at him.

"I should have known."

He chuckled softly as his hand brushed through my hair, and I hummed in delight.

"Would it be too demanding of me to request a performance of our song?" He asked.

My stomach tingled with warmth at the tenderness glowing in his eyes.

"It would be an honor, my love." I gladly accepted.

Edward smiled brightly as he took my hand in his, and the two of us leisurely made our way over to the piano, which was still as beautiful as the first time I'd played it. As we both took a seat side by side on the bench, I stretched out my fingers and let out a huff of air.

"It's been a little while since I've played this." I explained to him.

His face softened and his fingers came up to brush my hair back so he could lean forward to whisper in my ear.

"Then let me help you remember."

My breath hitched as he began to hum our melody.

 _Oh Edward…_

I let my eyes fall closed as he nuzzled his face into my hair and caressed my neck, and my lips involuntarily parted in rapture at the exhilarating shivers that ran through me. His other hand took hold of mine, and he brought my fingers up to rest on the keys.

"Remember the music box, sweet Elizabeth."

His voice continued to hum the enchanting song in my ear, and after a moment, I opened my eyes and began to play along with him. It was as if not a day had passed since the both of us were last sitting in this very spot, and my fingers danced nimbly and effortlessly over the keys just as they had on that special day. And yet…as I continued to play…a sudden sadness took hold of me.

The sensation startled me and brought unexpected tears to my eyes as I tried to come to terms with the thought that had sparked it. Something about this moment felt final. It was the same feeling that had come over me in my room two nights ago, when Edward and I had shared our passionate kiss, and the panic it spurred in me made me turn my head to the man who sat gazing at me in pure adoration. Was this my heart telling me to make my decision?

As I stared into those dark, mesmerizing eyes, I could see nothing but steadfast love and devotion which was meant solely for m, and my soul was overcome with a feeling of such lightness that I felt as though any moment it might leave my body and soar through the heavens. I didn't even realize I had stopped playing until Edward's brow furrowed in concern.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" He asked.

I blinked out of my reverie and let out a small laugh of embarrassment.

"Yes, I'm sorry." I smiled sheepishly. "I got a little distracted is all."

Edward's eyes gleamed knowingly as he grinned at me and slid his arms around my waist, pulling me towards him and pressing a delicate kiss to my forehead.

"You're not the only one, love." He spoke huskily. "Have I told you lately how breathtakingly beautiful you are?"

My cheeks grew hot.

"Well, perhaps you'd better remind me." I smirked.

"Lizzie!"

I gasped and leapt to my feet as we both looked to see Jamie standing in the doorway, looking rather unhappy with me. I turned back to Edward pleadingly.

"Any chance you can talk me out of this?" I beseeched him, feeling quite betrayed as he chuckled and stood to take my face in his hands.

"You're on your own with this one." He decreed. "I'll see you tonight."

As he pressed one last kiss to my cheek, I was all too aware of the deeper meaning his words implied, and my heart thudded ominously in my chest as he pulled away and crossed the room to Jamie's side.

"She's all yours, my dear cousin. I trust you'll take good care of her." He grinned, moving to the doorway to pull back the curtain.

Just as he was about to leave, our eyes met meaningfully, a secret message passing between us.

 _Tonight._

Then, he was gone, and I was forced to reluctantly turn to see Jamie smiling at me with a devious expression that made my stomach turn.

"My dearest Lizzie, by the time we're finished with you, our Edward won't even recognize you."

I swallowed.

XXXXX

"Ah! Do you have to pull it so tightly, Aggie?" I scolded as she yanked at the strings on my corset.

She and Jamie had already painted my face with heavy makeup and pinned my hair delicately on top of my head in an endless array of gold ribbons and intricate curls. I felt as though I might tip over second. Now, I stood in my room with my hands clutching the bedpost as Aggie forced all the breath from my lungs, while Jamie sat watching us from the bed in great enjoyment. Both were already fully dressed – Jamie in an elegant, dark blue gown that was trimmed with black lace, and Aggie in a bright, magenta gown with bell sleeves and a ruffled front.

"Consider this your punishment for running away from us this afternoon." Aggie grinned cheerfully, giving a hard pull that sent me gasping in pain. "Besides, we're all done."

She stepped back, admiring her work as I straightened up and tried in vain to catch my breath.

"If I faint in Edward's arms tonight, I'm blaming you." I glared at her.

"If that does happen, I should think you would end up thanking her." Jamie teased.

"Oh!"

She giggled as I grabbed a pillow from the chair beside me and whacked her across the shoulder with it.

"At least be careful of the hair!" Aggie protested. "I spent a great deal of time on that!"

I turned to her, suddenly feeling quite wicked as her eyes grew wide and her cheeriness slowly faded.

"Well, then, it would be a terrible shame if something were to damage yours, wouldn't it?" I held up the pillow, and she glanced anxiously between it and my face.

"You wouldn't."

My eyebrow raised and I gave her a devilish smirk.

"Try me."

With a loud scream, she instantly turned and fled, leaping up onto the bed as I followed hot on her heels and the two of us faced off unsteadily on either side of Jamie.

"Lizzie, don't you dare come near me!" Aggie ordered, hands protectively out in front of her face.

"Oh, honestly, you two! You're just as bad as when we were children!" Jamie sighed.

She soon realized her mistake as I whipped my head around towards her.

"Lizzie…" She said carefully, slowly standing from the bed.

In the next second, I lunged forward and she cried out, dashing towards the windows while I jumped from the bed and chased after her.

"Have mercy, Lizzie!" She pleaded.

"Don't talk, Jamie, run!" Aggie cheered on from her perch, laughing as the two of us zigzagged back and forth across the room.

By the fourth or fifth time we circled back around, both of us were out of breath, the corsets having taken their toll, and we eventually slowed to a halt by the windows, exhausted smiles making their way across our faces.

"At this rate, we'll never have enough energy to dance tonight." Jamie gasped, bringing a hand up to her stomach. "And I'm sure this can't be good for the baby."

"Come on, Jamie." Aggie climbed off the bed. "A little exercise never hurt anyone. Besides, it's called having fun."

She nudged her sister jokingly in the side and I couldn't help the feeling of melancholy that washed over me as I looked at my two childhood friends. Jamie, of course, quickly noticed.

"Lizzie? What's wrong, dear?" She asked, coming to my side with Aggie close behind.

I knew I couldn't tell them the true dilemma that was plaguing my mind – _well, Edward has asked me to run away with him and I'm trying to decide if I should leave you._

"It's nothing." I began slowly. "I just…can't help but feel that I'm abandoning you."

Both of their faces lit up in surprise.

"What do you mean? By marrying Edward?" Aggie asked, disbelief splayed across her pretty features.

I gave a small nod.

"Oh, Lizzie." Jamie breathed out, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "You're not abandoning us! Did you feel that way when you found out that Aggie and I were married?"

 _No, but you weren't planning on disappearing in a few hours._

"Of course not." I shook my head, guilt welling up inside me for what felt like the hundredth time in the past two days. "But this is different! We just got each other back!"

"And it was you and Edward that were responsible for that!" Aggie reasoned vehemently. "Elizabeth…ever since we came back to the manor, I've never seen Edward so happy. He lights up every time you walk into the room and he looks at you as if you were the most precious thing in the world to him. He needs you, Elizabeth, don't you see that?"

The use of my full name stunned me, as did her insinuation that I was oblivious to the depth of Edward's affection for me.

"Do you really love Edward, Lizzie?" Jamie asked.

My mouth fell open in hurt and shock at the earnest worry on both her and Aggie's faces, and I wrenched myself from her embrace.

"How can you ask me that?" I demanded resentfully. "Edward is everything to me! He took me under his care, he protected me! He _loves_ me, Jamie, do you think I am blind to that? Do you know how much it nearly destroyed me when he left? The only thing that gave me hope for all the years was the knowledge that someday I would see him again! He gave memy _life_ back! I have been in love with that man since the day I first set foot in Gracey Manor, and I will love him for the rest of my life. Does that answer your question?"

Both Jamie and Aggie merely smiled.

Astonishment hit me as I realized the words that had flowed so naturally from my lips, and in that instant, I knew that my choice had been made.

I needed Edward.

Nothing scared me more than the thought of a life without him – four years of it had nearly killed me. How could I even consider rejecting him? I loved him. I loved him with all of my heart and soul, and nothing – not a force in heaven or on earth – would ever change that.

I knew what I had to do. I was going to run.

As this epiphany settled in my mind, I looked up at the two girls standing in front of me, and my vision blurred with tears at the love shining in their eyes. I stepped forward and threw my arms around them, holding them as close as possible for what I knew now would be the last time.

"Thank you." I whispered. "Thank you both so much for everything."

We all held each other for what felt like hours, but in reality was far too brief as the girls both pulled away. We all giggled in embarrassment at the tears rolling down our cheeks.

"Oh, look at us! We don't have time for this!" Aggie shook her head with a smile.

She pulled a handkerchief from her bosom and dabbed carefully at the wetness under her eyes, then stepped forward to do the same to me.

"There. Still perfect." She declared.

That's when the telltale sound of horses' hooves reached our ears.

Our heads all snapped up and we gasped, hurriedly dashing over and piling into the window seat, just in time to see the first two carriages pull through the gate.

"The guests are arriving!" Jamie exclaimed, and a surge of panic ran through me.

"Quick, girls, help me into my dress!" I cried excitedly.

The three of us rushed over to the dressing screen in the corner, where Emma had laid out my dress for the evening. It was truly a sight to behold. Its gold fabric shimmered under the candlelight and its many skirts blossomed around me like the petals of a magnolia. It was beautiful on its own, but right now I was very eager to get it on my body.

"It's alright, Lizzie! We have a little bit of time." Jamie assured me.

"I know…but there's something I need to do."

XXXXX

.

 _My Dearest,_

 _I have given much thought to our conversation in the garden, where we then talked at great length about our "secret"._

 _My dear, sweet Edward, you see only the good in the world around you. You give me strength to give you the answer you asked for. Yes, my dear heart, I will marry you. I will love you for all eternity. And tonight, at last, we will be together._

 _I do!_

 _Forever Yours,_

 _Elizabeth_

 _._

My hand was shaking as I finished the letter, but it was with anticipation, not fear. I had never felt so sure of anything in my entire life as I blew on the ink to make it dry faster and then held the parchment up in front of me, heart beating fast as I reread the words over and over again.

How I wished I could be there to see him read it. I could just imagine the way his eyes would light up with joy and the dazzling smile that would cross his lips once he knew I'd chosen to be with him. Without another thought, I folded the letter in my gloved hands and placed it inside a red envelope, just as a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in!" I called, hastily stashing the letter away in my desk drawer.

I turned around just as the door opened and Ezra stepped into the room, and an elated smile spread across my cheeks.

"Ezra!" I greeted him happily.

"I'm not intruding, am I?" He inquired, stepping hesitantly towards me.

"No, no, of course not! But I thought you were helping with the carriages?" I raised my eyebrow curiously at him as I closed the distance between us.

He gave me a tilted grin.

"You're not mistaken. But I just had to wish you luck and make sure you weren't too nervous before you go downstairs." He explained.

My heart swelled with warmth as he took in my hair and my dress, shaking his head with wonder.

"You look absolutely beautiful, my dear."

The amount of gratitude I felt towards the man in front of me was staggering, as was the grief that hit me as I became aware that this would likely be the last conversation we ever had. Unable to help myself, I stepped forward and swiftly threw my arms around him, inciting a small grunt of surprise from his mouth as he stumbled backwards and eventually returned the embrace.

"You know, I've never truly thanked you, Ezra." I remarked, fighting to keep the tears at bay for fear of incurring Aggie's wrath.

"Whatever for, Elizabeth?" He asked gently.

I pulled back and could see the concern on his face at my seemingly sudden distress.

"For everything." I told him. "You've always been a second father to me, Ezra, even when my own was alive and well. You and Emma took care of me for so many years. You taught me almost everything I know. The day that my father died…I don't think I would have survived it had you and Emma not been there for me. I just want to thank you for always giving me hope."

He looked stunned, and a little bit wary at my words, but after a while his expression gradually softened.

"It's been a true privilege to watch you become the woman you are today, Elizabeth." He smiled. "Though I must say you're giving us far too much credit."

"In what way?"

His eyes sparkled at my genuinely inquisitive expression and he chuckled with a small shake of his head.

"One rarely goes through a life such as yours and comes out the other side unscathed. And yet, here you stand before me, as willful and curious as the first day I met you, my dear. You have strength. You've _always_ had strength, even when the world seemed to turn itself against you. That's why the master loves you so."

"…You really mean that, Ezra?"

He nodded.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have told him so when he asked me for permission to marry you."

My heart skipped a beat.

"He did what?" I questioned in astonishment.

"When the two of us went into town that morning, he pulled me off to the side of the road and told me that he planned to propose to you when the moment was right. He wanted my blessing."

"What did you say?" I gaped at him.

"I told him he would never deserve you. He agreed, but said he wanted nothing more than to make you happy, which he seemed to believe he was capable of. He promised me that he would take care of you. And when that didn't work, he swore he would never hurt you. So…I told him to go ahead." Ezra recalled, looking greatly entertained at the way I hung on his every word.

"Oh, Edward." I breathed, unable to keep the joyous smile off my lips.

"He's a fine man, Elizabeth." Ezra said, eyes gleaming what I was surprised to recognize as tears. "It will be my greatest pleasure to give you away."

My heart went plummeting down to my feet as, yet again, a nauseating guilt consumed me, and it was all I could do not to confess everything to him that instant. Instead, I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, allowing a single tear to make its way down my cheek as he gave my back a fatherly pat.

"I love you, Ezra." I whispered tearfully.

He froze for a moment, then gave me a strong, affectionate squeeze.

"And I love you, my dear." He replied quietly.

We stayed in that position for just a brief time longer before he gripped my shoulders and gently pushed me back, wiping away my tear with his thumb.

"Now, that's enough of all this gloom." He told me with a grin. "I happen to know that there's a gentleman downstairs who is quite anxious to see you."

"Thank you, Ezra." I nodded. "I'll be down in a moment."

With one last comforting pat on my shoulder, he turned and strode across the room, and as he opened the door I could hear the loud thrum of voices and music drifting from the direction of the grand hall. I stood there for a minute, trying to pull myself together as I grasped the fact that I had just said goodbye to Ezra.

Then, when I was certain that I wouldn't cry, I turned and walked purposefully back to my desk, my courage and determination rapidly rebuilding. I pulled the letter out of its hiding place and set it in front of me, once again taking my pen in hand and writing my name elegantly across the front of it. Once that was done, I flipped the envelope over and removed my wax from where it balanced over one of my candles, delicately pouring the gold liquid over the opening and then pressing my personal seal – another gift from Edward – over the top of it.

I was ready.

Slowly, deliberately, I turned and walked over to my vanity. My mask lay beside my music box, which I opened on impulse, allowing its sweet melody to fill the air as my eyes met my reflection's in the mirror. Calmly, I took my mask in hand and pressed it over my face, my fingers making quick work of tying the ribbon beneath my hair, while my nerves decided to make themselves known, sending my stomach pitching and turning in anxiety.

 _No_. I told myself firmly. _No fear tonight._

All I had to do was think of Edward. Somewhere downstairs, amidst a sea of dancing couples, the love of my life was waiting for me, ready to embrace a new future in a strange and faraway land. Everything he had done – everything he was prepared to do – was for me. And tonight, I finally planned to return the favor.

With my head held high, and my spirits lifted, I closed the music box and went to my desk, taking the letter in hand and crossing to the door without another thought. I stepped quietly out into the hallway and my feet carried me quickly away from the thrum of the party and around the corner, towards the stairs that would take me up to the third floor and Edward's study. Traversing the stairs in my gown and shoes was a bit of a treacherous adventure, but as I made it to the third floor, and the study door came into view, my heart fluttered excitedly in my chest.

He was surely downstairs by now, but I would ensure that a reason arose for him to return just before our planned departure time, and when he knew my answer…then we would make our escape. With a small prayer to the powers that be, I closed my eyes and pressed a fervent kiss to the envelope in my hands, then I bent down and slid it beneath the door.

 _No turning back now._

However, as I scurried back in the opposite direction – my heart light and blissful – I was unaware that there was, in fact, a figure occupying the room, though not the one I expected.

And I was also unaware of the way this figure's eyes narrowed and darkened as he caught sight of the red parchment on the floor.

XXXXX

The ball was already in full swing by the time I finally descended the stairs into the grand hall, dozens of masked people mingling about, laughing and drinking. A few heads turned to glare at me as I joined the crowd, but I was all too glad to ignore these as several couples smiled and began to call out congratulations.

"Edward just told us the good news!"

"Congratulations, Ms. Henshaw! When is the wedding?"

"You'll make a beautiful bride!"

"Congratulations on your engagement, Ms. Henshaw!"

I nodded to each of them in thanks, spotting Jamie and Mr. Cartelle emerging from the ballroom arm in arm.

"Jamie!" I waved to her.

She turned her head and quickly caught my eye, beaming and practically dragging her husband through the crowd to reach my side.

"Lizzie! There you are! We were beginning to think you weren't coming!" She greeted me.

"Good evening, Ms. Elizabeth." Mr. Cartelle bowed his head to me.

"A very good evening, Mr. Cartelle." I smiled. "Where are the others?"

"They're all waiting for you in the ballroom. Come on!"

Jamie looped her arm through mine and led me into the armored hallway. The doors of the ballroom stood wide open, and I could see a bright mass of couples twirling in front of me, all moving in perfect synchronization to the music.

"Edward has already been making his rounds with the most important guests." Jamie informed me, her eyes twinkling mirthfully.

"Oh?"

"I can honestly say I've never seen a man talk with so many people in such a short amount of time." Mr. Cartelle joined in.

"You ought to have seen him!" Jamie giggled. "Some of the conversations he started didn't last more than three sentences before he excused himself to move on to the next person. We suspect he's trying to fulfill his obligations so he can spend the evening with you."

I was very glad there was already so much rouge on my cheeks, for I felt my face grow warm as they led me around the edge of the dance floor and towards a small group of people standing near the fireplace.

"Elizabeth, dear! So glad you could join us!" Carolyn called to me as we approached.

She was dressed in a dark red gown that matched the beaded mask over her eyes, and I recognized the man in a white jacket and wig beside her as Mr. Geoffrey Bellthorn.

"Well, well, well!" He appraised me from beneath his silver, large-nosed mask. "I think I may have just found myself a new dancing partner."

He was instantly whacked over the head by Martha, who stood on his other side wearing a light purple dress and mask, her dark hair decorated with dozens of feathers.

"Be careful, Geoffrey." She warned him. "You know Edward won't hesitate to throw you out of the party if you provoke him enough."

"I'm willing to bet you won't last five minutes without flirting with someone." Barrett Welker spoke up from beside his sister, and I took in his bright green jacket and gold, bird-like mask with a smirk of amusement.

"I resent that statement." Geoffrey retorted, to which Carolyn let out a scoff.

"Then by all means, prove it." She gestured to the room.

"Gladly!"

We all watched as he straightened up and stalked off into the crowd, and then Carolyn, Martha, and Barrett all burst into laughter.

"I'll bet a hundred!" Barrett declared.

"Make that two, my dear brother." Martha grinned up at him.

As they both strained their necks to catch a glimpse of their provocative friend, I realized a certain pair were missing from our group.

"Wait a minute, where are Aggie and Mssr. Moreau?" I asked Jamie.

"Oh, right where you'd expect them to be." She rolled her eyes, nodding her head towards the dance floor.

I managed to catch sight of woman with a familiar blonde head of hair and a dark pink mask, who was beaming in the arms of a tall, dark-haired man in a feathery, white tricorn and cream-colored cape as he spun her effortlessly across the floor. However, just as I opened my mouth to call out to them, the crowd suddenly shifted.

And there he was.

Dressed in a dark hat and mask and a deep red cape, my Edward was striding confidently towards me, his eyes shining and his lips parted in that heart-stopping smile of his. He hardly noticed the couples dancing around him as he made his way to my side, and within seconds he was standing before me, gazing amorously into my eyes as he took my hand in his and raised it to his lips in a tender kiss that sent my heart racing.

"My darling Elizabeth." He spoke impassionedly. "You are truly the most beautiful creature to ever grace these halls."

My cheeks were instantly set aflame as my heart leapt to my throat and I shyly directed my gaze to his chest.

"And you look exceedingly handsome, my love." I told him with a bashful smile.

He chuckled softly and placed a finger under my chin, raising my eyes to meet his again and swiftly leaning forward to press a light kiss to my cheek.

"Finish making all your rounds then, Edward?"

We both looked over at Barrett, and I realized with an embarrassed start that the others were all watching us with wide grins.

"Quite nearly." Edward replied, nonplussed by our audience. "There are a few late comers, but I thought I would slip away for a dance with my betrothed."

His eyes moved back to me and he gave me an adoring smile, taking a small step back and offering his hand with a half bow.

"May I have the honor of your first dance, my lady?" He asked.

"You may, my good sir." I curtsied.

His eyes shone as I placed my hand in his. The two of us turned to make our way to the center of the ballroom, and I didn't miss the way that Jamie, Martha, and Carolyn all grinned widely at me as we left our company behind.

When we reached the center, the orchestra began to play a new melody, and Edward spun me towards him, placing one hand securely on the small of my back and holding his other, still entangled in mine, out to the side. My free hand went to his shoulder as he pulled my body flush against his, and we began to waltz, just as we had when he first taught me so many years ago.

For a while we were in a state of serenity, both gazing into each other's eyes as we twirled faster and faster, weaving in and out of dozens of other masked couples dancing around us. At one point, Aggie caught my eye, flashing me a teasing smile and a wink before she and Mssr. Moreau spun out of view.

But the longer the song went on, the more I could see Edward's carefully hidden agitation start to reveal itself, his dark eyes staring into mine and pleading me to answer the question within them. I simply shook my head with a small smile.

"Soon, Edward." I promised him, knowing I would be worth it when he read the letter that awaited him.

Now, however, he grimaced and let out a conceding sigh, begrudgingly nodding his head.

"Very well, love. I trust that you know what you're doing." He murmured. "Though I warn you that the wait may drive me mad."

I laughed and leaned forward to rest my head on his shoulder.

"Then I shall simply have to lock you away and keep you all for myself."

His thumb began to gently stroke my back as he considered my words, and he seemed to take it as a good sign, for I felt him gradually relax beneath me.

"It would seem that the twins' little endeavor has paid itself off." He mused, and I hummed in agreement.

"It usually does. They may be a bit overzealous at times, but they do know how to throw a beautiful party."

"…I never expected to hear that coming from you, love." He sounded slightly wary. "Since when did you enjoy letting them drag you to these things?"

"I just happen to be in a rather good mood tonight." I shrugged innocently, trying to hide my knowing smile in his chest.

"Aggie did mention that you were acting strangely earlier."

I lifted my head to look up at him curiously and was caught off guard by the uncertainty on his face.

"Since when did you start worrying about the silly little things the girls say?" I countered, raising my gloved hand to rest comfortingly on his neck and mindlessly playing with the ends of his dark hair. "Let's allow ourselves to savor this moment while we still can, my dear Edward. The night is young, and I intend to enjoy every minute of it."

I gazed steadily into his eyes, brimming with confidence, and was relieved to see his expression lighten as he straightened up and caught us up with the other dancers.

"As always, my darling, you know exactly what to say." He smiled down at me.

"Or perhaps I simply know too much about the man I'm dancing with." I smirked.

Edward chuckled as we lapsed back into a content silence, floating about the room in our own little cloud while everything around us faded away. We saw only each other. We needed only each other. As I stared up into those deep, passionate eyes – shining with a love like I'd only dreamed of – I found myself once again wondering how I could have ever considered letting him go. But then:

"Pardon me, sir."

A harsh, rasping voice sent us both plummeting back to earth with a gasp, and I discovered we were still in the ballroom, both staring at a familiar pale face in a large black hat and cloak.

"Yes, Ramsley, what is it?" Edward sighed, turning towards him.

"Forgive the interruption, sir, but Lord and Lady Crester have arrived, along with their two sons. They're most eager to speak with you." Ramsley described.

"Of course, I'll be right with them." Edward nodded.

He turned back to me with an apologetic smile.

"I'm afraid duty calls." He said regretfully. "I shall return to you as soon as I can."

"Then I shall wait all night if I must." I promised him.

His eyes glowed and he raised my hand to press a sweet and loving kiss to my fingers. Then he turned and disappeared into the crowd.

A bizarre fear came over me as Ramsley's eyes met mine, the likes of which I hadn't felt since I was a child. When he stepped towards me, I immediately backed away, turning and retreating to my companions on the other side of the room.

Something was off.

XXXXX

The clock had just struck ten and I was now standing by the stairs in the grand hall, fanning myself as I took a short reprieve from dancing with a rather forward Geoffrey. He had managed to coax me out onto the dance floor twice so far this evening (after, of course, losing the bet with Barrett, Martha and Carolyn), and the second time around I had spotted Edward glaring at him from where he stood by the organ, still trapped in conversation with a rather exuberant group of people who hardly noticed that he was no longer listening. When he was finally able to get away, I was sure Geoffrey would be the first to know.

Of course, the promiscuous gentleman hadn't been my only dance partner of the night. Aggie had also been happy to lend me Mssr. Moreau earlier on – "He's simply divine, Lizzie!" – and he had merrily informed me that he and Aggie had a secret wedding gift they were planning to give me. This had sent another twinge of guilt through me, as I knew I would not be around to receive it, but I simply smiled and thanked him, telling him I was sure I would love it.

Now, I stood watching in great entertainment as the wine began to take its toll on many of the guests, who became much clumsier and were more prone to loud bouts of laughter. As I decided to try and seek out Edward, my attention was captured by the sight of a brown-haired woman moving speedily through the crowd and looking alert as ever as she balanced a tray of empty glasses on her arm. My eyes lit up and I called out to her.

"Emma!"

Her head whipped towards my direction and I grinned as she found me hurrying towards her, her frenzied expression melting away as she smiled exhaustedly and made her way over.

"Oh, Elizabeth, you look stunning!" She praised as we met beneath the clock.

"Thank you, Emma." I smiled widely. "The food is delicious."

"Is it? Oh, thank goodness! I've been such a mess today – first with Leota, and then feeding a full household while preparing for tonight. I was so sure something would go wrong!" She fretted.

I laughed and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"You always worry too much, Emma!" I told her, and she let out a sigh as I released her.

"I know I do. It's honestly a wonder that I haven't broken down after all these years." She shook her head at herself. "But enough about me. How are you enjoying the ball? It's not too terrible, is it?"

"Not at all. For once, I'm quite determined to enjoy myself."

She gave me a sly grin.

"I saw you and Edward dancing together earlier." She said with a twinkle in her eye. "I've never seen anyone look quite the way you two do when you're in each other's arms like that."

My gaze fell off to the side as my lips turned upwards.

"We love each other."

"I know…but it is okay to be scared."

Confusion spread across my features as I looked at her.

"Huh?"

"Elizabeth…Ezra told me what you said to him tonight."

My face paled slightly.

"He did?"

She nodded, and I was surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"I don't think I've ever seen him look as happy as he did when he described the way you thanked both of us for taking care of you." She smiled, her voice warbling. "It meant to much to him, Elizabeth. You have no idea how much he cares about you."

My own eyes began to mist over as she shifted her tray and wrapped one of her arms around my neck, holding me closely to her.

"And you mean a lot to me, too." She sniffled.

I felt my heart crack and immediately latched my arms around her waist, closing my eyes and trying not to break down right then and there.

"I just wanted you to know…" Emma began tearfully. "…that you don't owe us anything."

My eyes opened and I slowly pulled back, gaping at her in disbelief.

"I don't owe you anything?" I repeated incredulously. "Emma, I owe you both everything! You and Ezra are the reason I am who I am. How can you possibly say that?"

"Elizabeth." She took one of my hands in hers and grasped it tightly. "We cared for you all those years because we love you. And we love Edward too. All we want is for you both to get the happily ever after you deserve. You owe us _nothing_."

I stared at her in awe, suddenly faced with a painful reminder of why the decision to leave had been so hard in the first place. I was going to miss her so much. In the next second, I was once again enclosed in her loving embrace. A shaky breath escaped my lips.

"I love you, Emma. I don't know what I'll do without you."

I realized my mistake as she stiffened, and dread began to fill my stomach as her hands pushed me back so she could look at me.

"Now, don't you go thinking like that." She ordered gently. "No matter what happens, Ezra and I will always be here for you. So just keep that chin of yours up, alright?"

She playfully flicked my chin up and we both giggled.

"I will." I assured her.

"Good. Now, I need to get back to the kitchen and make sure it hasn't caught fire yet. And you…" She glanced to the side. "…have a ball to enjoy."

She slowly back away towards the kitchen, and I turned my head in the direction she'd glanced, a bright smile crossing my lips as I saw Edward walking towards me.

XXXXX

It was nearly midnight.

The ball was still as lively as ever, and Edward and I were out on the dance floor once more, content to simply hold each other forever. He hadn't left my side since his return, but now, as the hour of our departure drew near, I could see his eyes grow more and more anxious as the hope within them began to fade. I would have to find an excuse to send him upstairs as soon as possible.

So engrossed were the both of us in our thoughts that neither of us noticed a certain butler creeping up beside us until we practically stumbled into him.

"What could it possibly be now, Ramsley?" Edward threw up his hands in exasperation.

"I beg your pardon, sir. I though you should know that there is a message waiting for you in the study."

My head snapped up to stare at him bewilderedly. Was he…doing what I thought he was doing? Was he… _helping_ me?

Edward, on the other hand, let out a sardonic scoff.

"A message? You thought a message justified interrupting us?" He frowned. "Honestly, Ramsley! Can't it wait?"

"I believe this is a rather _important_ message, sir."

As he said these words, he glanced very pointedly over at me, and I could hardly believe what I was seeing. Ramsley, the man who'd terrorized my childhood and haunted my youth – the man whom as of earlier this evening I had thought hated me with every fiber of his being – was now personally delivering my agreement to elope with the man he'd practically raised from infancy. I was speechless. As was Edward as he looked between Ramsley and I, understanding slowly dawning in his eyes.

"…Alright." He finally agreed. "…I'll see what it's about."

My heart was pounding as he turned to me, gazing into my eyes with all the love that he could give…and for some reason, I found myself trying to memorize his face, as if this were the last time I would ever see it. He leaned down and our arms wound around each other as we shared an almost frantic, but very brief kiss.

"No matter what your decision is, please know that I will always love you, sweet Elizabeth. My soul is yours." He whispered.

Why was I suddenly so scared to let him out of my sight?

"And mine is yours, my dearest Edward." I breathed against his lips, which he pressed once more against mine.

My fingers were shaking as he slowly pulled himself from my arms, and I gripped onto his hand for as long as possible before it, too, slipped from my grasp. With one last look, he turned and vanished into a sea of swirling faces.

"Might I speak with you in the library, Ms. Henshaw?"

I jumped and looked over at Ramsley, who was staring at me quite intensely.

"Oh…of course." I reluctantly answered.

My stomach twisted violently as his lips gave a small twitch, and he led me unusually quickly off the dance floor and towards the armored hallway. Across the room, Jamie and Aggie caught my eye and I smiled at them just as Ramsley and I passed through the ballroom doors.

"I'm well aware that we have our difference, Ms. Henshaw." Ramsley's voice startled me.

"That's putting it mildly." I joked, immediately regretting it as his head turned towards me and his eyes narrowed. "…Do continue."

"As I said, we both lead rather different lives…but tonight, I feel we may finally be able to put the war between us to rest."

My eyebrows shot up at his proposal as we emerged from beneath the clock and walked over to the curtains that guarded the library entrance.

"What do you mean?" I was able to get out.

"If there's one thing we do have in common, Ms. Henshaw, it's that we both care for the master's wellbeing, albeit in different ways." He said.

He pulled back the dark fabric that hung over the library doorway to let me pass through first, and I nodded dazedly in thanks, stepping inside. The library was remarkably deserted aside from us, and I couldn't stop myself from shivering as a sudden chill came over me.

"Forgive me for speaking plainly, but what's your point?" I asked impatiently.

My hand flew up to my stomach as it lurched nervously inside me, and I hurried over to sit on the sofa, peeling my mask away from my face as Ramsley crossed to a nearby table and began to prepare two chalices.

"The point is, my dear, that we both want what's best for him, and as of this moment, he believes it's you."

I frowned at his thinly veiled disapproval as he poured wine into the two glasses in front of him.

"So I've come to a decision." He proclaimed. "If running away is what you both wish, then I shall assist you in the best way that I can."

My mind went blank with astonishment as he turned back to me with the chalices in hand, his expression the most genuinely pleasant I had ever seen it in my presence. It was almost frightening.

I slowly stood as he walked over to me and held out one of the drinks for me to take, and I could have sworn that his eyes faintly darkened when I hesitated.

"A toast, Ms. Henshaw." He prompted, rather insistently.

My heart was thudding loudly in my ears as I took the chalice warily into my hand, staring down at the red liquid within it and then back up at the man who was intently watching me.

"To Master Edward Gracey." He raised his cup.

"…To Edward." I concurred.

And with that, I brought the wine to my lips.

And I drank.

It took me all of two seconds to realize that something was horribly wrong.

As soon as the wine had passed down my throat, I discovered that air could no longer reach my lungs. All of my blood drained instantly from my face and ran cold within my veins, and my heart began to freeze over with an agonizing, searing torture that made my lips part in a silent scream.

And then I was falling.

My body went completely numb, and I came to the terrible understanding that this time, Edward would not be there to catch me.

I was going to lose him. I was dying.

As I lay there on the sofa, unable to move or breathe or cry out for help, my murderer came into view, staring down at me with those ice cold eyes that I knew would haunt me even in death. His rasping voice echoed loudly in my ears as my vision began to fade.

"Goodnight, Ms. Henshaw."

The last sound I heard was the strike of the clock.

XXXXX

 **Well, it finally happened. We all knew this is where it was going. Sorry to all of you that still held some hope in your hearts! This is** _ **not**_ **the last chapter. The last chapter will be up tomorrow, because I'm too tired to even think right now. Thanks for coming on this journey with me, my readers!**

 **Elactress.**


	21. Epilogue: The Final Prophecy

**Congratulations, folks! We've officially made it to the last chapter! It has been an honor writing for you.**

 **Warning: Suicide.**

 **On we go.**

 **Disclaimer: For the last time, the Haunted Mansion does not belong to me.**

XXXXX

Edward Gracey was a desperate man.

His legs could not carry him fast enough – not nearly fast enough – as he ran through the halls of Gracey Manor, forcefully tearing away his mask and praying to all the gods above that he wasn't too late.

She had to live.

Nothing in this cruel world mattered to him anymore unless he found her alive and waiting for him with a beautiful, teasing smile on her face, laughing at how much she had scared him. And he was scared. He was so very terrified of losing her.

 _Elizabeth…please, please wait for me!_

This was the plea that he sent to the heavens as he finally made it to the grand hall and threw himself down the stairs, pushing couples to the side without a single glance as his eyes frantically searched the room.

 _Elizabeth, Elizabeth, Elizabeth…_

The clock began to strike.

 _Oh please, dear God, let her live!_

People were calling out to him, asking what was wrong, and he ignored them all, turning his head every which way as he tried to spot her thick, black hair and wonderful dark skin. She wouldn't leave him like this, would she? She couldn't be so merciless as to tear herself away from him on the night he hoped they would marry.

As he dashed into the center of the ballroom, his eyes wide and his heart heavy with despair, he found one of the twins – he couldn't be bothered to determine which one – standing nearby, and he ran to her, taking her in his grip and shaking her violently as she gazed up at him in fear.

"Where is she?! Where is she?!" He demanded.

"Who? Edward, please, you're hurting me!"

He shook her again.

"Where is Elizabeth?!"

"I…I don't know! I thought I saw her heading towards the library!" The blonde told him.

He instantly released her, letting her fall to the floor with a cry as he bolted from the room and cursed to the skies above for having wasted so much time.

"Edward!"

She _had_ to be alive. Because he knew now, with a terrifying certainty, that he could not live without her. She was his heart - his _life._ She knew how much he needed her beside him. She knew the agony of losing someone. So how could she possibly do this to him?

His fear nearly consumed him as the library door came into view and he sent one final plea to the universe, begging for her life, as he tore through the curtains and cried out.

"ELIZABETH!"

…Silence.

Horrible, mind-numbing silence.

That was the only thing to greet him as he stepped into the library, the room where he'd first asked her to marry him, of all places. Of course it would be here.

He didn't see her at first, but as he took another slow, excruciating step forward, the gold fabric of her dress suddenly became visible, and he froze, all breath instantly sucked from his lungs as his hands began to shake and his vision blurred with tears.

 _No…no…_

He shook his head vehemently, desperately trying to banish the awful image that suddenly tormented his mind of Elizabeth…his sweet, darling Elizabeth…being lowered into the ground in a casket.

 _No._

This wasn't happening. She couldn't leave him. He _promised_ her that she would be safe with him.

 _No…please, no!_

He didn't want to see her face. The moment that he saw her lifeless face would destroy every last vestige of hope he had within him, and he could not fathom a world in which Elizabeth didn't exist.

Yet, his feet carried him forward. And as he rounded the end of the sofa, he could feel his heart shatter into a million broken pieces.

There she was.

Her face was pale, as he knew it would be, but the blush on her cheeks gave her a semblance of life that made him believe, for one agonizing moment, that she merely slept.

"Oh, my sweet Elizabeth…" He breathed out, the first tear slowly rolling down his face as his lip quivered and he suddenly rushed to her side. "…oh, please, _please_ , no!"

A heart wrenching sob was ripped from his throat as he pulled her into his arms and felt her ice cold skin, and her body stiff with death.

"Oh, my love! My love!" He wailed.

He buried his face into her neck and began to weep, clutching her tightly to him as if his warmth and the sound of his heart could somehow get hers to beat again.

"Why, Elizabeth?! Why?!" He begged in her ear. "How could you take yourself from me?"

There was no answer, of course, and this only made him weep harder, his shoulders shaking with uncontrollable sobs while his tears soaked into the shoulder of the dead girl in his arms.

"Please, Elizabeth…come back to me." He whispered.

His lips pressed passionately against her skin.

"Come _back_ to me darling, please! I need you!"

Tears continued to stream from his eyes as he repeated his plea over and over again, pressing a gentle kiss to her neck between each one.

"Come back to me…come back to me…please, I beg of you, come back to me…"

He slowly moved his lips up her neck and onto her cheek until, at last, his lips tenderly met hers in a bittersweet kiss. A heartbreaking whimper escaped him when she didn't respond and he pulled away with a sob, laying her carefully back onto the sofa and bringing his thumb up to wipe away his own tears on her cheeks.

For a little while, he simply stared at her, marveling at the fact that, even in death, Elizabeth Henshaw was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

She was the light of his life…and now that she was gone, Edward was certain that the only thing awaiting him was a never-ending darkness – a curse which would forever haunt the walls of Gracey Manor.

XXXXX

It was still in the early hours of the morning – less than four hours after the disastrous masquerade – and Emma sat weeping alone in the kitchen, her face pressed despairingly into her hands as her entire being trembled.

She had seen Edward's alarming encounter with Aggie, and had been among the crowd that gathered outside the library door. But she never could have been prepared for the sight that greeted her when he emerged. Elizabeth – their dearest Elizabeth – had been hanging limply in Edward's arms, her eyes closed and her face pale, and one look at her beloved's red, teary eyes told everyone in the manor that she was gone.

A scream had echoed through the room, and it had taken Emma several moments to realize it came from her own throat. Aggie had promptly fainted in her sister's arms as Edward began to walk towards the stairs – his eyes as dead as the woman he carried – and the guests had all parted solemnly, none daring to speak a word as he climbed the steps and disappeared into the mansion.

The ball had effectively come to an end after that. Everyone that could had immediately departed for their homes, while those that couldn't made arrangements to leave the next day. The servants, too, all retired to their own rooms to mourn for the young woman that many of them had considered a friend, though they all soon joined together again when they could hear each other weeping through the walls. Now, everyone was surely asleep, having cried themselves to the point of exhaustion.

Emma, however, was quite sure that she would never run out of tears to shed in grief over the girl whom she had raised as her own child and in heartbreak for the man who had fallen in love with her, whose anguished cries could still be heard from the study, where he had locked himself away and would not come out.

Such an unexpected tragedy, made all the more sickening by the discovery that it was a suicide via a powerful poison that Elizabeth had put in her wine. All night, Emma had been asking herself what she could have done. How she could have missed the signs. The way Elizabeth had thanked her and Ezra, and her cryptic words in the grand hall – _"I don't know what I'll do without you"_ – it had all been her way of saying goodbye, and what did she say in response? _Just keep that chin of yours up, alright?_

She would never forgive herself for that.

"Emma?"

She raised her tear-soaked face from her hands to see her husband standing in the doorway, his own eyes rimmed with red.

"I'm…I'm sorry, E-Ezra." She choked. "I'll be right there."

Ezra's brow furrowed in sorrow as he took in Emma's blotchy face and bedraggled appearance, and he swiftly shook his head.

"Don't cut your grieving short for my sake." He frowned, coming to her side and pulling out a chair to sit beside her.

"It's just…just…oh, Ezra, I know we could have stopped her!" She burst out. "We were there! We were both right there and we didn't do anything!"

Ezra's eyes widened in understanding.

"Emma, just what more do you think we could have done? We both told her we loved her, didn't we? And she seemed perfectly happy! Maybe a little emotional…but there was no way either of us could have known what she was going through. Understand? This isn't your fault, my dear."

"…That doesn't change what happened." Emma muttered bitterly.

Ezra swallowed and slowly shook his head.

"No, I'm afraid it doesn't."

As Emma turned towards him, he opened his arms in a silent gesture of comfort and she immediately fell into them, her shoulders shaking with sobs.

"She's gone, Ezra! Elizabeth is gone!"

The older man closed his eyes and held his wife tightly to him as a single tear tracked down his face.

"I know, love…I know."

XXXXX

Laura was astonished by the gloom and grief that had settled upon Gracey Manor over the death of Elizabeth. It had been two weeks since the night of the ball, and still, barely anyone but Ramsley had even seen Master Gracey, who remained locked away in either his room or the study. His pitiful cries could still be heard well into the early hours of the morning.

Laura secretly wondered how long his mourning could possibly last. After all, Elizabeth was just another woman, even if she and the master had been engaged. He would have to move on sooner or later, wouldn't he?

Laura certainly thought so, but when the fifteen-year-old had expressed these musings to Maisy as they were working in the kitchen that morning, the woman had instantly given her a good beating over the head, and had scolded her for being so insensitive and impertinent.

" _Now listen here, you ninny!" Maisy hissed at her. "Master Edward loved Ms. Elizabeth with all his heart, and if you can't understand that, then you're more ignorant than I thought. But don't you dare say anything like that to another soul in this house! There are a lot of people here who really cared for that girl."_

These words had slightly insulted Laura. She knew that Elizabeth was well-liked by the staff, and of course she was aware that Master Gracey loved her – but just how long would it take before things could go back to normal? Even the sky had turned black and stormy.

A discontented sigh escaped her mouth as she climbed the steps to the attic, having been sent in search of the black curtains that Emma felt she needed to put up in the kitchen. Just another sign to Laura that the mourning period had only begun. The door was slightly ajar when she reached the top of the stairs, but she overlooked this detail as she stepped into the dust-filled room, her eyes quickly latching onto a collection of items she hadn't seen before. Among them was a beautiful, white wedding dress, and she realized with a start that Elizabeth's belongings must have finally been moved from her room. Laura had to admit that the image of the stunning gown, shrouded in a black veil, was indeed tragic, and a brief pang of sadness hit her as she stepped forward and reached out to touch it.

But then something caught her eye.

The scullery maid turned her head ever so slightly and could swear she saw some sort of fabric swinging between all the furniture. Thinking that perhaps it could be the curtains she'd been sent to seek, she didn't hesitate to make her way towards it, her eyes trailing to the ground as she carefully picked her way between stacks of books and other various items lying on the floor. But the closer she got, the more an eerie sense of apprehension came over her.

It was the sound of a creaking rope that finally brought her to a complete halt.

Her stomach twisted sickeningly inside her and her palms grew clammy and cold.

Slowly…fearfully…she looked up.

And there he was. Master Edward Gracey was hanging directly above her head.

As a clap of thunder shook the mansion, her terrified scream echoed into the night.

XXXXX

Somewhere within her jumbled conscience, Madame Leota heard the servant girl's piercing shriek, and she became aware of the dozens of voices whispering in her head about how the curse had been cast.

 _Curse…curse…devil's curse…Elizabeth…_

 _Elizabeth?_

The familiar name caught the gypsy woman's attention.

 _Elizabeth…dead?_

Somehow, she knew, deep within her heart, that the young woman's spirit was no longer on this plane…and yet…she found that she could not sense her in the afterlife either.

 _No…she can't move on…not until the truth is revealed._

Leota let out a frustrated cry as the voices once again began to scream out in her mind, all overlapping in a constant frenzied chant that made her want to tear her hair out. She couldn't think. Not when these spirits were all trapped within her fragile, human body. She needed another form, one that would allow her to make sense of all the things they were trying to tell her.

At this realization, she began to push through to the front of her mind, her eyes blindly searching her surroundings for something that would get the job done. They found her crystal ball.

It sat in the corner of the room, remarkably unbroken after having rolled off of the table when she smashed into it during one of her mad fits, and Leota pursed her dry, cracked lips, pondering its possibilities.

… _Yes…yes, it could work._

It would do for now. At least it would ensure that she was present when Elizabeth's spirit was finally released and returned to break to break the curse. She would assist her in any way she could.

But first…

The deranged-looking woman slowly crawled her way across the room and over to the crystal ball. She took it into her arms and rose unsteadily to her feet, then she staggered over to the table and set it down carefully in the center. With a deep, preparing breath, Leota placed her hands firmly against the cool glass, closed her eyes, and stretched her head back as she began to whisper the spell that her grandmother had taught her so very long ago.

" _Spirituum obscurum, egrediemur ad te animam meam. In cura suscipe spiritum meum."_

A strange sensation like freezing water started in her throat, running down through her chest and then out to the tips of her fingers and toes, and as this feeling began to rescind, it took with it all life from her limbs. Her hands burned and her vision went dark, and she knew with the utmost certainty that her soul was leaving her body.

As the last of her confines suddenly fell away, she felt an exhilarating new awareness of the world around her – she could _see_ everything, she could _hear_ everything. The fuzziness inside her head was gone, and all of the voices became clear.

.

 _This tale's time comes to its close_

 _With broken hearts and cries of woe_

 _But hope yet lingers, faint and dim_

 _To bring her spirit back to him_

 _A hundred years his soul must wait_

 _For those who will reveal her fate_

 _For all is never as it seems_

 _To lovers who have lost their dreams._

 _._

Elizabeth would return.

XXXXX

 **The End…?**

 **Either way, this fanfiction has finally reached its end! Thank you so much to everyone for your kind words and your continuous support, especially CCangel! It has been such a fantastic journey with you all and I hope to continue it soon! There is a sequel planned covering the course of the film, but I cannot say how soon it will be up, so it might be a bit of a wait.**

 **Once again, thank you all so much for reading** _ **Before the Haunting Hour**_ **!**

 **Until next time, my dear readers!**

 **Elactress**


	22. Exciting News

**Greeting my dear, dear readers! It's Elactress again! Well, after a long and terrible wait (so sorry!) I have some most exciting news to share with you! THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUEL IS UP! It's titled A Tale To Conquer Time and will follow the course of the Haunted Mansion film, with a few edits and added scenes here and there and a slightly different conclusion. Thank you all for being such great supporters and I hope you enjoy the new story!**

 _ **Elactress**_


	23. Author's Note

Hey friends! Elactress here! Sorry for all the confusion with emails getting sent and no new chapters. The first chapter of Before the Haunting Hour got randomly deleted so in order to get our back up there I had to repost it. Thank you for your patience and continued support!


End file.
